SoThis Is Life (TwilightLife and Death)
by Little Red Writing Hood 717
Summary: When Beaufort Swan and his fourteen-year-old little sisters Bella move to the sleepy town of Forks his world is turned upside down by a beautiful mysterious girl named Edith Cullen.
1. Intro

I can remember years ago, I was in what I like to call I writer rut. I had so many great writing ideas, but lacked the patience to see a story through to the end. I got swallowed up by Twi-fever, it was the movies not the books, I can remember awaiting on pins and needles for the next installment.

I didn't read the books yet, (I have only recently started the book series. This concerned me, because the project I had been working on and the same one I had been working on for the past five years was about werewolves, and I remember being so enthralled in Twilight, I decided to walk away from that project, but I needed somewhere to put my "Twilight" energy, and I like many team Jacob fans wanted Bella to end up with him.

So I ended up writing a fanfiction, which was my own version of Twilight and even creating new characters all together. I was so in love with these Twilight-inspired characters that I wrote a six book series. Some of your man know this series as The Red Wolf Series. So, I have Stephanie Meyer to thank for bringing back my writing mojo.

I, along with many other excited Twilight fans was happy that she surprised her fans with a gender-swapped version of Twilight…that was until I read the sample. I do love her writing, but wasn't thrilled that it was the same dialog, just gender-swapped. At least from what I read. I was expecting the first encounter with Beau and Charlie to be a few manly grunts, then a "I got you a car." And then a "Awesome Chr-Dad just what I always wanted." And then a couple more grunts. I just don't see a dad talking to his son "sheepishly". Maybe a "When I was your age." Speech, (I am not fully acquainted with the book version of Charlie, but that was just what I felt) and not trying to be critical of someone I respect, but I was expecting something totally different, and now I am left with this twi-inspiration of the book I expected to read.

Not that I am not going to read her version, or saying that mine is better(by no means am I saying that) this is just the version I saw in my head. That is why it is called fanfiction. So, I give you my version of Life and Death

So…This is life


	2. Preface

I'd never been one of those guys that sat wallowing, sulking, or over-thinking about death. I had never expected it this soon, but with my luck during this past month, why not?

I had reached the highest of highs. Found a perfect heavenly existence and had fallen so far and so fast in love her. It was like knowing, feeling, and experiencing that kind of perfection, maybe I should have expected the fall. That it would end…like this. Still, there was that sliver of hope that floated with every ticking second.

I couldn't…wouldn't take back the choices I had made. I clenched my fist and puffed up my chest and stared into the huntress's eyes that were as black as a starless night and sharp gaping jaws. My heart raged in panic as I swallowed a thick lump, I grit my teeth in rebellion to my bubbling fear from under my rising goose-bumpy flesh. I just stood there undeterred and waited for what I expected to be a moment of absolution. I drew in a another hard ragged breath. There was no mistaking that I would die…but in the place of someone I loved. I'd say that was a fair trade.


	3. Chapter 1

September 2015

I sat staring out of the window of my mother's blue Camry staring out the window in the direction of the airport.

"You okay, babe?"

My attention drew to the front first noticing Phil and my mother's interlocked hands and then the rear view above, noticing my mothers still wet blood-shot eyes.

"I'm fine." Her voice shaky so I could tell it was a lie.

I always hated to see my mother cry, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't having second thoughts. Not just for me. I looked next to me at my younger sister Bella resting her bent elbow against the pane of the car window rusting her fist on her cheek. Her head was turned up toward the sky that was a perfect cloudless blue. I couldn't see her eyes but I could feel her longing from here.

My hand coated hers drawing her attention to mine. Her head turned turned toward me and she gave me a ghost of a smile. I wanted to tell her that it was okay, that she didn't have to do this. This was my hair-brained idea, and I was sure it would be easier on Mom with just one of us to deal with, but I didn't want to upset my mother. So I just kept my hand protective and comfortingly over hers as we pulled into the airport.

As I stepped out of the car I tilted my head up and closed my eye soaking up the savory Arazona heat in my pores one last time before I threw my white diamond backs baseball cap over my stringy wet brown hair.

"Did you guys pack enough sweaters?" Mom asked pulling a purple suitcase out of the trunk.

My mom bought the store's entire stock of sweaters, hoodies, and beanie caps. We probably had a new one for every day for the next year at least.

"Calm down, Renee." Phil strutted around the car probably carrying my weight in luggage in his big muscular arms, "Beau, is a man now, and Bella's responsible enough."

The question as I hobbled toward the gate with two dufflebags was would my mom be fine. I told myself she would. She had Phil.

After everything was situated with our luggage. I took my carry on which was an dark blue Old Navy pull over, Bella had her white parka tucked under her arm. Mom hugged her first and then me, with a kiss that lingered with her red lipstick. I wanted to wipe it away wondering what any one would think in the plane, but with Bella having a matching one I was sure they would assume, almost correct, that I was a momma's boy. I must have been.

"Tell Charlie, we said hello."

I forced the most genuine smile I could muster, "I will." My looked over at Phil his heavy tanned arm draped around my mother's bare shoulder. She wore her tie died strapless dress. One of her favorites. "Take care of her okay?" I said to Phil, "You're the man of the house now."

He gave a hearty chuckle, and before I knew it he grabbed me around the neck, snatching off my baseball cap and ruffling my shaggy brown hair. I laughed. Not because I enjoyed it. I liked those moments where Mom, Phil, Bella and I looked like a real family. We were. Briefly, and now I was going to live with my dad in the coldest darkest rainiest place on planet earth. A little speck of space in Washington.

Bella and I spent every summer with Charlie since I was fourteen. It was the lonely dark corner of the world my mother fled and found sanctuary in sunny California after Bella was born. I's heard bits and pieces of the story, but what I got was my mom was never a small town kind of woman, and held on as long as she could

"Are you sure?" My mother asked giving me one last window to get out of my depressing sentence.

"Renee." Phil caught me before I could surrender to the temptation to call this whole thing off, and pretend this all never happened, "Come on, it was his idea. He'll be fine."

"I'll be fine." I repeated to convince my mother and myself.

"Call me when you land," She murmured. With a hug and a few more good-byes they were gone, and four hours later Bella and my flight landed in Port Angeles, and then an hour drive to Forks with good-ole Charlie, also known as my dad. That was what concerned me.

Charlie was okay, I mean, he was our dad. From what he told me on the phone, he had already gotten me registered in high school and Bella in middle school, he'd even inklinged that he was going to buy a decent car. Clearly, he was excited that his kids were coming to stay with him for good. I couldn't take that away from him. I didn't want to.

The ride in Charlie's squad car went surprisingly well a few ominous manly grunts, awkward chuckles, questions about my sudden interest in living in Forks. I am sure that somewhere along the line he'd had gotten my distaste of the place.

My eyes stayed glued to the windows chasing rain drops as the slid down my window. This was my new reality. No more sun. I sighed.

"I'm really glad you're here, Beau." Charlie beamed, "You too, Bells."

I looked back at my sister, her slumping depleted frame staring out of the back window. Again, I wanted to tell her she didn't have to do this. I was sure mom and Phil wouldn't mind, maybe Mom would have been less upset if one of us stayed. It stood to reason, that I was probably better off bonding with my dad and Bella with Mom. I couldn't imagine her going to high school, dances for a girl when her father was the chief of police, and by that time I would be well in college.

"I found you a car, Beau." I heard Charlie and I snapped back into the conversation.

"Really?" I tried to feign excitement.

I was planning on buying one. Cleaning out my savings if needed. There was no way in the world I was going to be driven around in Charlie's squad car. It wasn't going to happen. I wasn't thrilled about the idea of riding a bike in endless rain, but I was prepared to take that as an alternative. It was bad enough the town was small, and everyone knew I was the police chief's son, but that would have been overkill.

His lips curved under his thick redish-brown mustache into a sideways smile. His eyebrows went up and eyes went toward Bella and then back at me. I was concerned, curious but mostly concerned. I didn't know why.

"You remember Billy Black right?"

Vaguely. I nodded, "Yeah." My voice went up like a question.

"Well, he got a new truck to accommodate his wheel chair. He sold me his old one for a decent price."

"Really?" Suddenly I felt bad about my dad getting me such an expensive gift. I made a mental note to myself to get a job as soon as I could.

I heard Bella giggle in the back. My lip twitched. I was it was the first time today I heard her laugh. "What does it look like?"

Charlie smiled abashedly, "It's a Chevy."

"What kind of Chevy? How old is it?" Bella interrogated, I really didn't care as long as it ran, I was easy.

"I think he bought Bonnie in the eighties."

"What kind of name is Bonnie?" Bella let out another high-pitched giggle. I was just glad she was in a better mood. If talking about my beat-up old fixer-upper of a car made her smile, I was happy, "Was it new then?"

"No, but it's a classic."He shrugged, "They don't make cars like this anymore Beau. When I was your age…"

"You had to power cars with your feet like Fred Flinstone, Dad." Bella teased.

Charlie just chuckled, "Okay." He looked at me, "But she's a good car, Beau. I think you'll like it."

"I know I will, Dad." I smiled, "Thanks."

He smiled warmly, "So…uh, how's your mother?"

"You know Mom." I shrugged, "She's good. Happy." That was what mattered. Then I remembered I promised I'd call her when we landed. I decided to wait until we got to Charlie's house. It was ours now, at least until college.

As we pulled into the driveway, I got my first look at 'Bonnie' and old red-rusted truck. She looked…solid. I stepped out of the Charlie's car and walked toward it. Let my hand drift along the faded paint on the door, carefully gripped the side view mirror. I tugged it a little to test the sturdiness of it. I followed the hood to the front. I kicked the tire and there was no give. Tight hard, sturdy.

"Beau, it looks like scrap medal." Bella murmured.

"So what do you think?" My dad walked up behind us.

I just shrugged, "As long as she drives. I guess she's okay." I looked up at him, "Can I take her for a test drive?"

Charlie's lips thinned as he tilted his head upward to the thick cloud cover, hovering over us, "Well, it's getting late, and it's a school night."

I just nodded. He'd had a point. There would be plenty of time tomorrow to drive Bonnie and feel her out.

Charlie ordered pizza for dinner. We ate in the living room because Charlie's small table was occupied by his hand gun collection. He promised we'd use it tomorrow, and that he was looking forward to some real 'family' dinners.

I lingered on that thought long after. When I trotted to my room. I contemplated if I had the energy to shower tonight, or if I'd wake up early. I surrendered to my fatigue and decided to slip into my bed. My bedroom was the same as when I left it. A Dodger blue comforter on my full sized bed, it watched the blue of the blue and white checker patten drapes. After I changed into a pear of black basketball shorts and a cotton gray T-shirt. I walked over to the window peeking out unto the endless line of trees silhouetted through the darkness. I let out a sigh.

I walked over to my bed and snatched my android cell phone that was next to my lamp fashioned as a small baseball bat and ball on my night stand. I started to set my alarm and then I remembered my mom. I wondered if it was too late. I thought for a moment, until I heard a hiccuping sound coming from outside my door. I recognized it. I brushed my hand through my thick brown hair.

I stood and made my way out of my room, to the one next to mine. Her light was still on, but I noticed the moving lump under the purple comforter. I notice a slight movement. The a small sniffle. My white socks pushed against the hard wood floor.

I sat on her bed rubbing a hand over what looked to be her shoulder. "Bella." I said gently, "Bella, what's wrong?" It was an idiotic question, but I wanted her to tell me. I liked that we could talk about anything, and we were best friends.

"Nothing." She said softly, "I'm just tired Beau. Long day."

"Bell, don't cry." I said rubbing her back, "I don't like it when you cry."

"So go back to bed." She said shifting away, "Pretend you didn't come in here."

"I can't do that," I said, "So you might as well talk to me."

"I just hate being the new girl." She said. It sounded muffled but I could make it out,"I hate moving. I hate…"

"Forks?" I finished.

"I always have." She peeked out from he comforter, her brown eyes big and puffy, "I just don't have the heart to tell Charlie."

"It's okay. I won't say anything."I said, "Middle school isn't too bad. A lot easier to make friends." I smiled, "You'll be fine. By the end of the day you'll have more friends than you know what to do with."

Her head sank, "I barely had friends at home, Beau. I suck at making friends." She grumbled.

"Look if you want to go back home, just say the word." I said in a low tone. I wanted to say that to her all day, "I'm sure mom wouldn't mind. Maybe she would feel better having at least one of us home with her."

She shook her head, "No, I said I would." She said firmly, "I'm not leaving you."

I sighed once again pulling my hand through my hair, "Bell, if you're not happy…"

"I will be." She sighed through her nose, "It is an adjustment, but I'll be fine."

I studied her, "Bell?"

I noticed a sad attempt at a smile spread across her lips. I just left it alone. I brushed a hand over her long chestnut hair and kissed her forehead. I pulled the covers over her like I had been doing almost all of her fourteen years. Sometimes I felt like the parent in our household. Even with my mom. I never told them that. "'Night Bell." I turned off the light before I left the room. I gave her one last look and headed toward my room. That was when I smacked into Charlie.

"Hey Beau, I was just going to tuck Bells in."

I let my face go into a frown, "Dad, seriously?"

"What? A father can't tuck in his baby girl."

My eyebrows stretched, "Dad, I know you mean well, but she's not a kid anymore."

He sighed, "I know but…"

"Don't hover, Dad. She hates it."

His eyes grew big. I almost hated myself for telling him that, but I didn't want him to see Bella crying, it would have made everyone feel worse.

"Okay, I won't hover." He sighed, "'Night Beau." H walked back toward the stairs sadly.

I brushed a hand over my face, then I headed to my room, slid into the covers and went to sleep.

The blinding sun beamed in from the window through the drapes. I winced and turned over. Then my mind came back to me and I remembered where I was and that I was late. I'd forgot to set my alarm. I rummaged through my luggage for my school clothes and peeked in Bella's room on the way to the bathroom. I noticed Bella wasn't in her room. I took a brief shower, rushed down stairs still buttoning up my red and white plaid shirt over my dark blue jeans. My dense blue jacket and my book bag hug over my arm as my black converse padded through the kitchen. I noticed a bright yellow legal pad where a set of keys rested. The charm on the key ring had a black shadow of a cliff and three large pine trees on top of the cliff. Along the edge of the light border red La Push Washington. I had a flash back. Me, Bella, my dad, my best friend Jake, his dad Billy Black, and Jacobs little sister Jules. Suddenly I could feel my cheeks warm.

I shook the thought away. I picked up the legal pad and read my father's handwriting.

Had to leave early. You weren't up. Took Bella to school. Have a great first day.

Dad

I through on my thick jacket and stepped out into the misty rain locking the door with the key on my keyring. I tossed my hood over my head, got into Bonnie. She roared to life. I pulled my smart phone and Googled the address of the school. When I got there I was late, as expected. The parking lots were filled with cars so I parked over by the gym, which meant I had to walk around to get to the main entrance of the building.

The office straight ahead after I walked through the doors. I barged through the doors of the office and noticed a dark-skinned woman with hair structured into a tight bob. Her red lips curve up. "You must be Beaufort Swan?"

Already I was getting the small town treatment. I secretly hated it, especially being the police Chiefs 'son. I just smiled politely yanking off my beanie. "Yes, ma'am."

She stood pulled a small pile of clipped papers, she walked around the large counter between us. She smelled like warm peaches. "This is you're schedule, hun." She flipped the first page of the packet over, "this is your map of the school. If you get lost you can come back here I'm Ms. Ellie."

I smiled again, "Cool. Thanks Ellie." I turned toward the door but as I walked toward it, a guy walked in, a tall guy with spiky reddish hair. His skin was pale. I mean, mine was pale but this guy was paper pale and wore all black. I don't know what it was about him that stopped me in my tracks. It was like I was in a trance. His dark eyes found mine and I noticed a slight devious twitch on his lips as he blew past me.

Ellie let out a high pitched giggle, "What brings you in here, sweetheart?"

If I didn't know any better I could hear flirtation in her voice. The guy looked like a student. I shook it off and pushed through the door. I didn't like calling people weird, because I had been called that, but there was something unsettling about him. I again batted away the thought. I studied my schedule. I had Econ, and if I hurried I would have caught the last twenty minutes.

I found my class easily. I guessed it was the empty hallways. The teacher was a short guy that I could have mistaked for a student.

"Come on in, Mr. Swan." He reached his hand out to me. I kindly offered mine, "Mr. Fredricks." He threw his arm over my shoulders, "We are doing group projects." He scanned the room with the desks in small groups, "We just have to find where to put him." Suddenly a hand shot up.

"He can work with me Mr. Fredricks." Said a girl's voice. I swallowed.

"Ah, thank you Jessica." He pointed in her direction, "Right this way Mr. Swan."

I walked to table on the far corner of the room. The dark blond girl that raised her hand looked at me with big eyes. I noticed the other girl sitting next to her dark eyes studied me curiously through her white framed glasses. My head fell to my Converse nervously.

"Hey." I heard Jessica's voice. I looked up and she offered me a kind smile.

My face burned, "Um, Hi I'm…"

"Beaufort Swan."

I giggled I didn't know why. I guess I was nervous. I wasn't used to attention from the opposite sex. I rubbed my sweaty palms together and then sat. The guy next to me had slick black hair and wore a pair of silver glasses.

"Hi." He said sheepishly, "I'm Eric."

"Hi Eric." I smiled offering my hand, "Beau Swan." I shook everyone's hand hoping everyone had gotten the hint that I liked to be called just 'Beau'.

After that, we worked on a personal budget project, and then lunch. All of us had the same lunch which was great. I had a posse. Eric was pretty cool, he liked to talk about electronics, the newest cameras, Iphones, and gaming systems. I wasn't really interested in that. I must have had the first android smart phone ever created, and my laptop sitting on my desk at home was nothing special. I think it still had Windows Vista.

Angela and Jessica laughed at all of my jokes, even what they thought were jokes, which was weird, but again I guess I could be glad for the company and not have that off new kid feeling. We got our lunch and sat around a circular table, the stale looking food wouldn't have been appetizing but I'd missed breakfast. I bit into my apple that was when I had noticed something at the corner of my eye.

The first couple that was unbelievably beautiful like they'd stepped out of a magazine, only they were paler than me. The guy had messy golden locks his big black opal eyes like that guy I ran into this morning. I didn't know why he came into mind. The girl that walked beside him had a bubbly far off look in her eyes almost like a little fairy, I guess that went with the pixie cut. The next couple, was a big linebacker guy with a short cut and his arm protectively clutched to the hip of what I would call a Hollywood blond, only she seemed more old classic Hollywood. Her long structured curls framed her high perfect cheekbones and she walked with an elegant grace. The linebacker had every right to be protective she was flawless.

That's when she walked in. Her long hair flowed with the fluidity of a chocolate waterfall, her pink lips tightly purse as her head tilted upward. It was almost regal. She wore dark sultry eyeliner that matched the thick leather jacket over a black dress that wasn't ridiculously short but still showed off her long pale legs and boots that stopped just above her ankles.

Her head grazed the room and my heart dropped into my stomach when she was looking toward my table. I noticed a slight twitch in her plump lips reminiscent of the guy from the office. They could have passed for siblings. Maybe they were. Her eyes met mine and it was as if time stopped. I didn't breath. Her head cocked and her eyes narrowed.

I couldn't move until her head cocked away and I released a breath I didn't know I was hold. I noticed her lip poke out as she sat at the table where the rest of her group sat. Something had disappointed her. My heart felt something about that.

"The Cullens." I heard Jessica's voice interrupt my thoughts.

"What?"

"Dr. And Dr. Cullen's foster kids."

"Excuse me."

"They are husband and wife, and they are the doctors." Jessica explained, "They adopt kids, and apparently are matchmakers too." She chuckled deeply.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Angela started, "They are couples, like together." She crossed her index fingers like they were kissing.

"Yeah, but the live together." Her face screwed up, "It's weird. Like the guy that looks like he's in pain, that's Jasper Hale. Rosalie's twin brother, the other blond. Apparently they are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew. She adopted them," She shook her head, "Anyway, Jasper is with Tinker Bell over there, Alice, Rosalie is with the big Ken doll Emmett." She cleared her throat, "Then there is Morticia Addams."

My blood boiled about the weird pet names but I continued to listen.

"There was a Gomez once. He was a red-haired guy that used to look at all the girl like he was a lion and they were pieces of meet. I think he cheated on her."

I looked at her again this time a sorry feeling fell over me.

"Her brother Edward, is a half day student." Her lip twitched, "He's a lot like Edith, hot and stand-offish. Nobody here is good enough."

Something in the way she said it let me know two things. One, she'd been rejected by Edward, which I couldn't blame him. Jessica had this awful bitter vibe that was bordering on annoying. Two there was some personal vendetta she had against Edith which strangely made me more on the defensive. It must have been hard for her to be surrounded by relationships and hers fell apart. She looked lonely, maybe a little out of place. I wanted to walk over an introduce myself, but the bell rang.

The next class was Biology. I was glad to see Jessica go into the opposite direction. Almost my entire posse went the opposite direction. I walked in and noticed Eric sitting with some athletic looking blond guy. They were laughing and it was clear the two were friends. It didn't bother me, I was just hoping to sit with a familiar face, that was when I saw her. Her dark poetic eyes caught mine and then suddenly turned away. I plopped down in the seat next to hers.

"Hi." I offered my hand.

"Beau Swan." She didn't look back at me.

"Yeah, and you are Edith, right?" I waited a moment, but she said nothing, "It's nice to meet you." Still nothing.

The teacher came to the front of the class and started the lesson. It was review for me. I couldn't focus anyway there was something flowery about her scent that made my heart rage like crazy. The goose flesh rose on my skin. I peeked at her, it seemed like she was sitting on the edge of her seat gripping the edge of the table. I would have gotten up, but there were no other empty chairs. I tried to think of a joke or something to lighten the mood but I was drawing a blank.

I scooted into the table and noticed her jaw twitch. She almost seemed pissed. "You don't have to look like that." I blurted, "Don't you smile?"

She said something lowly that I couldn't make out."

"What?"

I said, "It's resting bitch face, it keeps me pretty." Her lip twitched.

"But you already are pretty." I smirked.

Her eyes grazed and looked dead into mine. Dark wide…breath-taking. I noticed her perfect lips turn down. I swallowed as the bell rang. As soon as I could blink she was gone. Like a ghost, or something. She wasn't at all impressed.

My next class what gym. I grabbed my books, stuffed them in my book bag and headed out the door.

"Wow! The sea-witch actually talked to you." I felt hands fall on my shoulders.

I turned and noticed the blond athletic guy.

I forced a smile even though I was defensive again about Edith.

"Yeah, she doesn't talk to any of us normal guys." He said, "She's got her head so high, like she can see God." He grimaced.

"Mike." He said.

"Beau."

"You going to gym?"

I nodded, "Um…yeah."

"Cool, you are rolling with me than." He threw his arm around me and basically dragged me toward the gym.

I didn't have to dress out but I wasn't so lucky about getting to sit out of the game. I must have been the most uncoordinated and unsporty guy the volly ball game.

When it was my turn to serve I smacked it into the net at first. I tossed the ball up and smacked it hard, it said through the air and smacked a tall guy in the face. He fell like a tree. Mike hackling didn't make matters better.

"Oooh! I'm S-sorry, man! Sorry." His eyes glared at me I felt like a small helpless animal.

"It's okay, Beau." Said a soft familiar voice. I noticed Jessica's friend Angela smiling sweetly as the team rotated and she stood in the server position. I smiled back.

"You'll get better at it." Jessica stood on the other side of me gently slapping my arm.

"I don't think I'll ever be good at this." I admitted, "I'm not a sport guy."

Mike chuckled again, "What are you good at, Swan?"

I shrugged, "Nothing."

I barely saw the tall guy wind up, the next thing I knew the ball came barreling in my direction. It smacked me hard in the face pushing me back wards and I hit the hard gym floor so hard it knocked the wind out of me. "Ooph!"

"Oh, my gosh, Beau." I heard Jessica's voice.

I fell on my back and my head slapped to the ground afterward. My face, my back, and the back of my head throbbed. I looked up and noticed a semicircle of faces.

That was when I'd seen the dark haired lady coach staring down at me, "Give him room." She took my arm and helped me to my feet. She carefully studied me. "Go to the nurse, and get some ice."

I nodded as she tugged me into her office and write me a hall pass. I took it and walked back around the school to the front office. That was when I saw the back of her head.

"Are you sure you can't give me another class. Any other class than Biology."

"Um…Miss. Cullen." Ms. Ellie began, "I am sorry for your discomfort, maybe you can tell your teacher to move you."

Edith let out a harsh sigh and turned to look right at me. Her eyes got big and narrowed again. She turned back to Ms. Ellie and growled as she said, "I'll just have to deal with it!" She shrugged me as she blew out the door.

"Boy! Someone must have rubbed that girl the wrong way." She shook her head.

My face burned.

Ms. Ellie's brown eyes widened, "What happened, Beau?"

I smiled despite the throb on my face, "Had an accident in gym." Even though I knew it was really no accident.

I didn't go back to the gym. I stayed until the end of school. I padded back to my truck, and I could not stop thinking about Edith. I knew she was talking about me. I knew that in someway I offended her. I blew out a breath. That was when a commotion turned my attention over by the parking lot by the cafeteria. The Cullens walked in slow motion to their cars. Or at least it seemed that way. I could tell the cars were theres before they'd reached them because they were the best looking ones on the lot. A shiny white Jeep, and A black Volvo. Edith climbed was at the driver's seat of the Volvo. Her gorgeous chocolate hair tossed slowly in the breeze.

Suddenly, her big copper eyes went into my direction. My heart felt like a rock and free fell into my gut. I swallowed thickly. She blinked and my heart stuttered. My lips twitched into an attempt at a smile and I meakly waved my hand.

Her eyes narrowed and her nostril flared. In a fluid motion she slipped on a pair of aviator glasses that covered her perfect eyes and slipped into the driver's seat.

I sank into the tatted seats of my new old truck and blew out a breath. Clearly, I had offended her. I didn't even know why? What was her issue.

My pocket started vibrating. I pulled my phone out and noticed it was my mom. I remembered I hadn't called, and I mentally kicked myself before hitting the answer-call button.

"Beau, where have you been. I told you to call me when you landed."

I pulled my phone away from my ear so my eardrum wouldn't feel the blunt of her wrath. "I'm sorry, Mom."

She huffed, "I was worried."

"I know, Mom. Look, I'm just getting out of school. I promise I'll talk to you later."

"Beau?"

"Mom, I'm driving. I love you, and I'll talk to you later."

I heard a sigh, "Alright, Beau I'll talk to you and your sister tonight."

"Yes, Mom!"

I cranked my engine and headed back toward the house. I just wanted to get the day out of my head, even though there was still tomorrow. I wasn't looking forward to dealing with Edith.


	4. Chapter 2

All and all I was content with how the day had gone. The new kid jitters out of the way. I'd even made a few friends, which was more than I could have asked for. Then why did I feel like crap. I gripped the steering wheel hard as I turned down the road to my dad's. I still thought about her. She could have told me that I gave her a creepy vibe, I would have backed off. Or if I smelled. Maybe I smelled. I shook it off. At first I was apologetic about it, but soon I became angry and frustrated. Then I just convinced myself to just let it go. It was her problem not mine.

That was when I noticed the white Volkswagen rabbit in the drive way, my mind went directly to Bella. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to pick her up, or if I needed to. I didn't even know where the middle school was. I would have if Charlie needed me to. As I stepped out of my truck, I studied the little car again. It seemed like a woman's car, maybe it was a girlfriend. I hoped so. I rushed into the house and immediately a warm smell hit me. An herbal and buttery smell that was coated with fried fish. I didn't eat much of my lunch. Then I heard giggling. Like Charlie's girlfriend had already won over Bella. That wasn't an easy thing.

They laughed again, and it was more familiar. That was when I noticed the long black hair of someone hovering over Bella at the kitchen table. Bella was doing her homework.

"Hey Beau."

The girl looked up and my heart fell into my stomach, "Jules?"

A smile spread across her soft cheeks her dark brown eyes lit up. "Beau." She rushed up to me wrapping me in her embrace. I nuzzled into her neck.

"It's good to see you again, Beau." She said softly.

I pulled back. I needed to look at her. She wasn't the girl I remembered from La Push those years back. This girl, now coming into soft womanly features. She gave me my first kiss. I smiled. "Wow!" Was the only thing that came out. I scrolled her again, her dark hair, the hint of freckles on her her cheeks, warm rose lips, a tight pink long sleeve shirt and jeans that hugged her frame.

"Beau, you're gawking." Bella said.

My face burned, "I'm not. I'm not. I'm sorry. I just. You've grown…"

She giggled and her head fell, "You've grown up too, Beau." Her hand grazed my cheek, "Is that a beard."

My wiggled my eyebrows, "I guess I'm becoming a mountain man."

She giggled causing a dimple to appear in her cheek, "Survive one night in the wilderness without screaming like a girl and well talk about the mountain man thing."

"Hey."

Bella laughed. Hard.

"Hey, that was once. And snakes give me the hebby-jibbies."

Jules went back over the stove, "Jules you didn't have to cool." I walked over, "I could. Besides, Bella's a vegetarian." I looked down at the spicy smelling fish in the skillet.

"I know." She pushed me lightly away from the stove, "I'm making her my famous mushroom burgers. This is for you and Charlie." Her voice was like music, "Me,Dad and Jake caught these this morning before school"

"You should have told me you were at school today." I sat down next to Bella, "I would of looked for you. It would have been nice seeing a familiar face."

She gave me a soft smile that made her head drop a little, "Beau, I would have loved to see you at I go to school on the reservation."

I thought. How could I have forgot that? "Oh! Right."

"I wish I could have though." She set a strip of fish on a plate, "How was your first day."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Uh, oh!" Bella started.

"Is everything okay?" Jules eyes grew big, and concerned.

"Fine." I blurted, "Just…" I noticed the girls looking at me attentively, "It's nothing. The day was fine. Everyone was nice."

I heard beeping and Jules snatched her phone from the table. "Hello?" He face turned into a grimace, "I'm at Charlie's house." Her eyes met mine, "Jake. No!" She breathed, "Because. I don't want to." Her head fell in her hands, "Okay. You owe me, Jake." Her head tilted to the ceiling. She placed the phone in her back pocket, "I have to go, Beau." I stood quickly and walked her to the door.

"Good seeing you again." I repeated.

She just turned with a warm smile and her head fell.

"We should get together, you me and Jake."

Her eyebrows fell. "Yeah, we should. And Bella."

"Yeah." I said, "Thanks for stopping by. And picking Bella up."

"Of course. Bye Beau."

"Bye."

"I think she likes you." Bella blurted, "She's pink."

I just rolled my eyes. Jules was gorgeous. A gangly guy like me would be out of her league. Maybe it was cute how pathetic I was back then, so she granted me the sweet charity of on innocent kiss that summer, but now… I just needed to focus on school, and getting a job.

That night I called my mom. That was when I realized how horrible the reception was out in Forks, and since mom was was just figuring out her smart phone, we surrendered and decided that we would email. It was somewhat easier of both of us. Easier for me when I figured out how to use Charlie's dial up on my laptop. When ever I found a decent Wifi signal I would facetime, but for now it was email. She made me promise to do it everyday.

Day two was decent…and kind of sucked. Jessica met me at the front of the school and basically walked me to my first and second classes. At lunch my table was crowed. I knew Eric, Mike, Jessica and Angela everyone else I couldn't place, but it was nice to be in the in-crowd. Sort of, they were talking I was spacing in and out. My attention was over in the corner of the room where the Cullens sat. I mostly stared at Edith's vacant chair. I'd convinced myself that I was going to confront her. Apologize. That was what I rehearse in the mirror. Her absence put a damper on it. That sucked. I didn't rain, although there was a serious over cast. I didn't know how everyone here did it. Back in Arizona you could feel the gloom and everyone hated that. Here they were used to it. It was the same gloom, but it was all the time.

I was homesick, and the issue with my phone was a problem. The email couldn't take the place of her voice. I hated sounding like a Momma's boy but it was the truth. I missed home. I missed the son. This was home. I needed to man up. I was being a girl. If anything I needed to put on a convincing poker face for Charlie and Bella.

Edith was MIA all week. I wasn't sure why it bothered me, it just did. On the way to lunch one day I ran into Edward. Edith's brother. I realized how tall he was. He toward over me. His high cheekbones, his deep golden eyes, his thin pale face made him look…scary. His lips curled into a light smile baring his porcelain white smile. It could have been my imagination but his canine teeth seemed unbelievably sharp which sent an unsettling chill down my spine.

I swallowed a through the thickness in my throat, "Hey, I just wanted to apologize if I said anything out of line to your sister." As soon as the words came out of my mouth I regretted them. I wanted to apologize but since I wasn't sure if she'd be back in school I thought I was doing the next best thing. When his eyebrows knit it dawned on me that it was a mistake.

"What did you say to her exactly?"I noticed a twitch in the side of his lip.

My mouth open and then shut again. I must have looked like a codfish."I…um," I shrugged, "I told her she should smile more."

His lips curved slowly. Menacingly. "Really."

"Yeah, she told me resting bitch-face kept her pretty and I told her…" I paused and my eyes widened, "She was already pretty." Repeating it just made it sound dumber. I let out a breath, "Look, I'm guessing she got offended and I wanted to tell her, in person I'm sorry if I offended her, but since she isn't at school I though."

His eyes narrowed and his face grew unsettlingly serious. My heart thudded in my ribcage. Then he let out a hard sigh laced chuckle, "I wouldn't worry about Edith. She takes everything too seriously." He shook his head.

"Is that why she hasn't been in school for the past couple of days?" His head fell and he started to walk away.. I grab his arm. His eyes widened sending another chill through my spine I let go realizing my mistake, "I'm sorry. I just didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

His jaw tightened and his nostrils flared. I swallowed a thick lump in my throat, "Like I said, don't worry about Edith." He stepped past me, "If she does come back, I'd stay away from her though."

He walked away and I tried to register what he said. He said 'if', she came back. A sorrow filled me. Almost like a loss, but I barely knew this girl, and clearly she hated me.

It was that night I first dreamed of her. I couldn't piece together the dream, but I could remember her face, my name escaping her luscious pouty lips. In an almost desperate tone, like she needed me to save her. From what I didn't know. I spent the day at school thinking about it, and I had even made up in my mind that when and if she came back that I would talk to her, and apologize, maybe even try and be her friend.

It might have been a couple of weeks later, my secret wish was granted. There she was at the Cullen table. She seemed different, I couldn't put my finger on it, her eyes even grazed across the room right into mine, and then sunk bashfully pushing a strand of hair from her porcelain cheek. My heart felt like it was imploding with warmth and I felt my breathing hitch. I felt like I was telling myself to raise my hand and wave, or do something but I just froze. I attempted to curve my lips a little I could only imagine how that looked if the small gesture was received, but she went back to talking to the pixie cut girl with an easy smile spread across her face. The smile was gorgeous and I couldn't stop looking.

It wasn't I felt a slap on my back and my attention shot to Mike. He chuckled hard. "Come on, dude. We have to get to class."

I looked back where the Cullens were starting to stand from their table. Her eyes caught mine again her low lashes hung over her eyes her lips curved into a sweet demur smile. My heart thudded hard as I watched her coppery locks flow in slow motion. It was just like in my dreams but she was real.

"Dude, she's just messing with you." I heard mike as he tugged the shoulder of my jean jacket. He chuckled "Come on, well, be late for Biology."

That was when they had passed by me her eyes unfaltering the pixie cut stood next to her the blond Barbie on the other. Pixie cut peeked up at me too and I heard her giggle.

"Hi Beau." I thought I heard.

My heart stopped she actually talked to me. I shook my head. Wondering if I was hearing things, or seeing thing. I shook my head again realizing Mike was practically dragging me through the halls.

"Am I dreaming? Or Did Edith Cullen just say, hi to you." Eric said standing on the other side of me which confirmed that I wasn't losing my mind.

As I walked in the classroom there she was sitting at my table, well it was our lab table, but it I had been sitting there alone for a couple of weeks. But it was unreal. Her hair created a curly curtain and blocked her face as she wrote in a notebook. I took my seat next to her pulling off my book bag and sliding it under my chair.

I tried to descreetly peek over her shoulder to see if I could see what she was writing but she flipped the thick red book cover over the page.

"Hey." She looked at me with a sweet playful smile.

I bit the side of my lip and played along reaching my fingers toward the corner of the notebook she only pulled it toward the other side of the table. "What are you writing?" I found the confidence to ask.

She shook her head and shrugged, "Poetry."

My eyes widened. "Really? Can I read it."

She smiled with her bottom lip between her teeth, making her top lip curl up in a cute pucker. Her eyelashes fluttered, "Not yet."

My eyes narrowed but I couldn't stop the smile from spreading clear across my face. I must have looked like a goofball. "Yet?" I repeated.

Her eyes fell again but she smiled. My eyes focused on the shiny pink coating on her lips.

She offered her hand, "Hi, I'm Edith. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot and I wasn't able to properly introduce myself."

I gingerly slid my hand in hers, "Beaufort Swan." I said unable to mask the dreaminess in my voice.

"Nice to officially meet you, Beaufort…uh, Beau…right?"

I was still shocked that she was talking to me, "Huh?"

"You prefer to called Beau."

My eyes narrowed, "Uh…yes. Yes, Beau." That was my name and it sounded amazing floating off of her lips. I didn't care what she called me.

"Beaufort Swan."

I barely heard the teacher call my name.

"Present." I responded still in my Edith induced daze.

"If you are here I could love for you to join the rest of the class and discuss your phases meiosis."

My eyes shot up to the front of the room as a cadence of laughter started behind me. I felt my cheeks burn. It was just like those weird dreams I had about coming to class unprepared and naked, only I wasn't naked. Thankfully, I was prepared. Meiosis was no problem. I had already went over it at my old school. My mom was cool enough to send over some of my work to use in my presentation so it was a cake walk, and even better I could strut confidently back to sit next to Edith.

We didn't have a chance to talk again, until the end of class but that was when I was bombared by Mike and Eric.

"Hey Edith." Mike said making his voice deeper than normal. It got under my skin.

She gave him a smile that look forced and looked at me with a more genuine smile. "See you tomorrow, Beau."

She said it like she was looking forward to it. That made my stomach do somersaults. I didn't even notice she was walking away.

"Uh, by Edith. Nice talking to you."

"Dude, what is going on with you two?"

I shrugged and looked at Mike, "I don't know."

"There's something off about that." He grimaced scratching the back of his head, "I'd watch my back."

Eric clicked his tongue, "Don't listen to him, he'd just mad she's not talking to him. You're having better luck with girls than both of us."

His eyes got big. "Trust me if you have some advice I could use it for Angela."

I shrugged again, "I don't know what I did. She just started talking to me." I looked back at Eric, "But as for Angela. Just talk to her like you talk to us."

"I do talk to her."

Mike chuckled deeply, "You talk over her, when she talks to her you look at her like a deer caught in headlights."

Eric grimaced, "Shut up."

I'd noticed it to it was clear he liked her to Mike and I but he could see where his withdrawness as trying to act uninterested.

"Look, there is a winter dance coming up, why not ask her?"

Eric's eyes widened like I'd asked him to rip off his arm.

I chuckled, "Look act like I'm Angela."

If it was possible his eyes got wider. I tried to talk in a soft tone similar to Angela's, "Hi, guys. Hi Eric, is there something you want to ask me?"

"Seriously dude, don't ever do that to me."

"Look, I'll ask if you ask Edith."

My eyes widened. She just started talking to me. That was good. I didn't want to push it. But I saw how Angela looked at Eric, she was going to say yes, Eric just needed to grow a pair, maybe that meant I needed to, too. "Okay," I agreed.

"Hey, I could ask Jessica. Why don't we ask the girls out to La Push to talk about it?" I noticed an odd look at Eric.

I looked at Eric and his nostrils flared, "Not funny, Mike."

"What it's the beach?" He smacked Eric on the back.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that." I hated feeling like they knew something about Edith I didn't.

"Mike, and everybody knows the Cullens don't go to La Push."

My eyes narrowed. What did that even mean? We went into the locker room and dressed out. If anything I was just glad Edith didn't have gym with me. I may have impressed her with my bio assignment but seeing me in gym, there would be no chance she would even want to be seen in public with me. I was even more distracted playing basketball wondering why "The Cullens" didn't go to La Push. Like it was a known fact. Like they were some weird species that melted against the salt water. There wasn't much to do in Forks, basically all we had was La Push. It just didn't make sense.


	5. Chapter 3

I had to say the only good thing in gym was that Mike and Eric were able to ask the girls to the beach. Actually, we all did. It was supposed to be just a group thing. Eric swore he'd ask Angela when we got there.

I waited by her car to ask Edyth, and as expected, she turned me down, but nicely.

"Sorry, Beau." Alice, the pixie looked genuinely upset as she chimed in, "We're busy, but she'll see you tomorrow." She smiled. Of course, she would. We went to school together. I watched her climb into her Audi and Alice slipped into the passenger seat. Then the crazy-looking blonde guy in the back. Her two-car motorcade blew past me.

I got into my truck, trying to tell myself that I was crazy to think that Edyth Cullen would ever go with me to the winter dance. I was sure if she half-way liked me she would have at least come to the beach to talk more. She said she was busy.

I guessed it was the pride issues of not wanting to be showed up by Eric and Mike, especially by Mike. I called Jules on the way so I wouldn't be the odd ball out.

Lucky for me she was planning on coming anyway with her older brother Jacob. I considered calling Bella, but there were a bunch of kids around my age and she had anxiety around a lot of people that she didn't know. I was sure Charlie was keeping her occupied. He wasn't the type to leave her home alone.

I'd been to La Push beach a lot growing up, and every time it is more beautiful to me. I don't know if it is the tall rock structures or the glistening water, but even the ominous clouds couldn't stop this place from looking like a postcard. I backed my truck toward the beach and let down the tailgate. Everyone wasn't hard to find and walked over to the truck. Jessica was even nice enough to bring hot chocolate for everyone.

Jessica's eyes got big, "I'm sorry, I thought you were bringing someone Beau."

I glanced over at Mike and noticed the cocky challenging twitch in his lip. "It's cool," I said, "They'll be here in a minute."

"What's up Man?" I glanced over at the fog and there was a group of people. Jacob walked up and we slapped hands I'd noticed two other guys a little shorter than him that I wasn't sure I'd met before. Then my eyes drew over to a slim olive skinned beauty with long black hair.

"Quil, Embry, this is my boy Beau." Jacob introduced his friends

We gave each other masculine nods, "These are my friends Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Angela."

They greeted each other with nods. Couldn't help but notice Jessica's eyes scrolling the built guys like a buffet line. I immediately looked at Mike who looked right at her and at the guys with a tense jaw and his pale skin was a bright scolding red.

"You remember Jules." I heard Jacob say and my eyes casually went back to her. My eyes sank on their own embracing her slight womanly curves again. Even her thick jacket hugged her figure beautifully, and her hair tossed over her face like shimmering strands of ebony

"Hey, Beau." Jules smiled again. Her dark eyes lit up.

"H-hey Jules," I said bashfully waving my hand even though she was a few feet away.

"So what's up?" Jacob asked strutting past me and he sat next to the girls on the tailgate making the entire truck shake under his weight. I'd noticed that the girls faces grew visibly redder as Jessica whispered to Angela as they looked at Jacob.

Angela cocked her head down so Jessica was no longer blocking her view of Jake, "You are Quileute?"

Jacob looked at her, "That's right." He said rewarding her with a large gleaming smile almost like a teacher gives a student with a correct answer but this one was more seductive.

"Aren't you guys like decedents of werewolves?" Jessica said leaning in.

"Shapeshifters." Jacob corrected.

"Those are stories. Myths." Mike said, "Stuff parents tell you to keep you from doing bad stuff out here." He looked at me with a mischievous smirk.

Jacob just rolled his eyes nonchalantly and shook his head.

"Quileute, stories," Quil stated, "If you paid attention, were warriors, and protectors of children," He smiled at Angela and winked, "And beautiful women."

"Back off, wolf boy." Mike stepped toward Quil, just as he did that both Embry and Jacob buffed their chests toward Mike.

"Ugh! Can we stop with all this testosterone?" Jules huffed.

"I'm sorry," Mike raised his hands snidely, " we were just trying to enjoy the beach." He grimaced at me, "If you were going to invite the animals you should have brought that girl Cullen."

"What did you say?" Jacob growled. He was in Mikes' face. Mikes eyes looked at Eric pleadingly as if hoping for back up. Eric's eyes were big. It was clear Mike was on his own where Eric was concerned. He looked at me. I just put my hands up. Jacob was practically family to me, and we had gotten into a couple of scuffles when we were kids, he still owed me one for kissing Jules. When or if he found out.

"This is our beach, little boy," Embry snapped, "You don't like it, you can go."

I considered leaving, when I felt Quil nudge me, "Hey bro, you tried to invite a Cullen to the beach,"

I shrugged, "What's wrong with that?"

"They don't come here," He said his jaw shifted.

"Come on, Beau." Jules slid her hand into mine and pulled me away from the commotion, "Walk with me."

I finally looked at Jules. Her big brown eyes her soft innocent smile and her light freckles. She pulled me and I didn't resist. I looked back as we walked toward the beach, no one even looked up at us. They were all focused on the commotion centered between Mike and Jacob.

"Do you really want to see a pissing contest with my brother?" Jules said drawing my attention back to her. I watch her flowing black locks dance in the wind as she looked at the rushing waves. She held herself and I almost wanted to hold her because there in a longing in her eyes.

I suddenly felt the warm of her hair as she rested her head on my shoulder and I instinctively jumped. She looked up at me with a smile, her face growing pinker. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're fine," I said sliding a hand around her shoulder pulling her into me allowing her to rest her head on my shoulder again. I didn't know what to make of this, but it felt nice. Jules looked up at me, her eyes deep, poetic, soft, beautiful. Out of my league, I told myself, and brother that could end me. I slid away and let out a light laugh to soften the coldness that rushed in from the loss of her body heat.

"You were really going to ask a Cullen to La Push?" Her eyes searched mine as if longing for the answer.

I just shrugged, "She's just a girl like any other girl. I mean why not?"

Her eyes fell to her hands and as if my body is on autopilot I catch her chin and lift her face to mine.

"What is it?"

She bit the slide of her lip as if she wanted to say something but was unsure.

"I can keep a secret Jules." I felt I needed to say.

She blew out a heavy breath and then pulled herself to me, resting her head where her lips are near my ear. "Jake knows."

I blinked hard and pulled away to look at her, "What?"

Her lips thinned and her eyes fell, "Sorry Beau. He overheard me talking to Rebecca and he freaked out."

I blew out a breath that I felt would probably be numbered. It was bad enough Jacob knew that I'd kissed Jules, but now one of her and Jake's older twin sisters knew, possibly both. I tried to look up at my truck, but Jules pulled my head in her direction, "He promised to leave you alone."

My eyes narrowed, "Why?"

She giggled, "Trust me, I have plenty of dirt on him." He head fell with a cute goofy smile across her lips, "The cost of my silence." She looked back at me and her eyes fluttered, "You have nothing to worry about Beau."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Her head trailed off toward the ocean again.

"Do you like her, Beau?" The side of her lip when into her mouth again.

I shrugged as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my hoodie, "She only started talking to me today," I confessed, "I don't know if she hates me or is just screwing with my head."

She let out a deep breath.

"What is it about them that everyone hates, Jules?"

She looked back at me, "I don't know about everyone else, but the Quileutes, we have a history, I guess." She pushed her lips together, "Or more an agreement."

"Agreement?" my eyes narrowed and I laughed, "History? I thought they just got here."

"Or just got back."Her lip twitched as if it was an inside joke that I just wasn't getting.

"Am I missing something?"

Her eyes got big like she told me something she shouldn't have, "Just a stupid story the elders feed us. 'Beware of the Cold ones'" Her voice mockingly deep and haunting.

"The cold ones?" My eyes narrowed again.

She laughed, "It's nothing, forget I said anything. An inside joke."

"Okay." I couldn't forget, but I decided for her sake to let it go, more because somehow we got to talking about a crazy myth. She was acting weird, and as long as I'd known her she'd been rational and smart.

Her eyes darted toward the truck where Jacob and my new 'friends' were, then she looked back at me. "You ever feel so sheltered, you think you're going to be sick?"

I laughed sadly, "I'm here, aren't I?"

Her long lashes fell over her cheeks, "I'm glad you're here, Beau. Even if you don't want to be." She looked into my eyes again, "And I'm glad we're friends."

I smiled, "Of course, we're friends."

"Jules, come on let's go." I heard Jacob growl.

Her jaw tensed as she looked at me imploringly as if she wanted to say something, or stay. I kind of wanted her to stay.

"I'll see you around, Beau." She walked toward Jacob and his friends.

I just watched. Somehow, I felt a deeper connection with her. She didn't want to be here, any more than I did. There was a look in her eyes that told me to take her in my truck and keep going. As she walked away I was tempted to do just that. If I couldn't I'd bring Bella too. But I couldn't. Maybe that was the heavy anchor Jules felt.

She didn't have a little brother or sister, and her sisters left. She had a couple of years. I wondered if she felt like they weren't going fast enough. I knew that was the case with me.

I joined my friends again. Everyone went home, and surprisingly enough through all the excitement the guys forgot to ask the girls to the dance. "

I made it back to the house to find a black truck in the driveway, so I pulled into the grass. I noticed my dad's squad car in front of it. Billy and my dad were at the house. I walked inside to and noticed that no one was in the kitchen, but heard Bella's laughter from the living room.

"You had to show her that one?" I heard Charlie say.

"Come on, don't get so sensitive Sheriff." Billy laughed.

"Dad, you look like Beau in this one."

I leaned against the wall frame watching the three on the couch looking through a box of pictures. My eyes drew to Bella, her eyes bright, her smile big. She looked more at home than I had seen her since we got to Forks. That made me feel like things would be okay.

"Hey, Beau." Billy was looking up at me.

"Hey son, you're home."

I smiled, "Yeah, I just went to La Push and met up with some friends. Sorry, I'm late."

"No, that's good." Said Charlie. "Look, who's fitting in."

I just smiled. It didn't feel that way, but I didn't want to take that away from Charlie. They all seemed so happy.

"How is Bonnie treating you." Said Billy placing the box of pictures in his lap on the coffee table.

I pushed my lips together, "She's good. No complaints."

"There is a freeze coming in tonight so I want to put some snow tires on her." Said Charlie.

"Cool," I said.

"Why don't you help, Beau?" Billy said, "Nice chance for male bonding." He looked up at my dad.

I couldn't say no if I had wanted to. Charlie's eyes lit up as he looked at me.

Installing chains was a bit on the tedious side. I was in hanging out the car and rotating the tires while dad installed them.

"So you making friends, are you Beau?" Charlie asked trying to make conversation.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

"Any girls?" He went right for the kicker.

"Eh!"

Charlie laughed, "What is it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Just trying to find a date for this dance do I don't look like a dork." I admitted.

"Really?" He looked up at me from the front wheel as I sat in the driver's seat, my foot on the break, "Any girl in particular."

I shrugged, "I'm not sure anyone wants to go with me."

He stood and rubbed his black oily hands together, "Really?" His face flinched, "I'm not sure how kids do it now, but there is this really groovy thing that we used to do."

"Yeah?" I said half interested.

"I believed back in my day we called, it growing a pair and asking the girl."

I looked up at his smirk under his bushy brown and gray mustache and chuckled, "Yeah, sure thing Dad."

"The worse she could say is no."

I shrugged again.

"I'm serious," He said as he grabbed a red rag off of the hood cleaning his hands, "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Beau, and if she says 'no' there is always Jules."

I look up at my dad.

He chuckles, "I mean, you two are friends. I'm sure she'll go with you to save face."

"Yeah, well," I swallow, "That solves that."

"Glad to help." He smiled pridefully.

I was just glad he felt like he could help, or bond.

That night I thought about Edith. I guessed I decided that I would ask her. It was strange that I wanted to after the warnings. The one from her brother and the odd one from Jules. It could have been the curiosity. As bad as it sounded the fact that I had a fall back just made me want to go for it. If Edith said no, I had a better feeling Jules would say yes. Maybe, I was expecting Edith to say no.

I just sat in my bed confusing myself. I dreamed she said yes. That was a good sign. Then werewolves came out of the woods and ate us all, they turned out to be Jacob and his friends. Jules was among them too she tried to eat Edith. I tried to stop her and she just looked at me, with big opal eyes. I thought she was going to, but she didn't. She just ran off leaving Edith in a pool of her blood her white and gray dress stained crimson with her blood. I jumped up as feeling my cold wet shirt sticking to my chest. I ran my fingers through my wet hair. My head jerked reacting to the boom of the thunder. I breathed shaking my head when the lighting flickered a could have sworn I saw a silhouette of a person in the corner of my eye. Another flicker and I looked right at the empty corner. I blew out another breath clutching my racing heart deciding that Billy's world famous lasagna is something that shouldn't be eaten so close to bedtime.

I slid under my covers and tried to sleep. I still felt uneasy, and I guess I eventually dozed off.


	6. Chapter 4

The icy morning air bit into my bones under my light pull-over hoodie, so I went back inside to grab my thick winter coat. Forks' weather was already bleak. It went from Washington in the fall to Antarctica in under twenty-four hours and it was only October.

I was already running late so I padded out to my truck, yanked on the door handle, but it didn't budge. quickly to my truck. I usually didn't lock the door when it was in the driveway, but just to be sure I fumbled with my keys as my unsteady hand found the keyhole with the door key, I locked and unlocked it, giving it another hard yank. The metal door flew open smacking the side of my forehead. The sharp pain hit me at once. I cradled it a moment but didn't have time to fully react to the pain. I hunched over as I walked around the door wincing, so I didn't see the small puddle of ice. Luckily, I grabbed the door before I completely lost my footing, but I'd banged my knee on the hard ice and concrete of the driveway.

I pulled myself up and slid into the front seat. I turned the car on and cranked my heat up full blast. "I'm awake," I told myself as I looked up at my reflection in the rearview mirror. Who needed coffee when you were a complete and total klutz.

I cradled the tender skin on the side of my head. I could already see the angry red lump emerging and the pain throbbed. I considered going to the nurse when I got to school, but my pride wouldn't allow it, I was already running late anyway.

By lunch time my stumble was forgotten. I was in the hot tray line, and I didn't have really have an appetite. That was when she bumped into me. Her bright caramel eyes met mine, and a white smile on her pink lips. "Hey, Beau."

I swallowed thickly as my heart banged against my rib cage. I rubbed my hands together hoping something, anything would escape my lips. I was sure my mouth looked like a fish's open gape.

Her eyebrows fell as her hands crept upward as she pushed a strand of my hair sliding her cold thumb over my tender spot. "Are you okay?"

A cold shock went through me causing me to wince, but next I noticed the frigidness of her touch. I instinctively grabbed her hand, and before I really knew what I was doing I was blowing my hot breath on them. That was when I noticed her wide eyes looking at me curiously. "Your hands are freezing." I barely said it and she yanked her hand away but my skin still pulsed with the could electricity of her touch on my hands, head, and my lips when they accidentally grazed her fingertips. My heart thudded harder.

"I'm s-sorry." I stammered shoving my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, "Weird habit." I cocked my body toward the tables when I caught sight of the Cullen table. All of them already sitting and all of their eyes glued on us.

I looked back at her and noticed her hands stuffed in the back pockets of her dark wool jacket as she looked back at me through narrow slits, "You do that a lot?"

"Um…no" I shook my head. Honestly, it was the truth and I didn't know why I told he I did it all the time.

She slowly slid her bottom lip in her mouth and a stray curl strayed over her face. I slid it away, gently tucking it behind her ear. I didn't know why I did that either, but I just smiled slowly as her eyes looked into mine. Then realizing that I was touching her I pulled my hands away, "Sorry." I looked down at my old black converse.

"It's okay." She said melodically, "Can I sit with you."

I looked back up at her, "Sure." I said, sounding more eager than I needed to, "Yeah." I said more calmly.

I looked over at the table where her foster brothers and sisters sat and noticed them all sitting and then I looked over to the other table where my friends sat. Both groups were looking at us curiously.

"Can we sit alone?"

I looked back at Edyth and smiled, "Of course."

I spotted a table in the corner of the lunch room. I took her hand and lead her to it. It was like the table was waiting for us. "You're not eating lunch today?" I said just noticing her hands were empty as I set down my tray, "I could buy you lunch."

"No, I had a big breakfast," I lied.

"Are you sure, I mean I feel weird eating in front of you," I admitted, "We could share."

She giggled and my stomach flipped, "I'm fine, Beau, really. Please eat."

"So how did you enjoy the beach?"

It took me a moment to remember what she was talking about, "It was great," I blurted, "It would have been better if you were there, but it was good."

Her head fell and her pink lips twitched, "You're flattering me."

"I'm not."

"I'm sure you say that to all pretty girls."

I shook my head, "No, I don't." I said, "I have a friend who's pretty I've never said that to her."

She looked up and her lips slid into a smirk, "Really?"

"Yeah, we used to take baths together and everything." I but my lip as my head fell. My face burned, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. I mean, we were little, and our parents were just, I don't know, weird. Just forget I said that."

"Forgotten." I looked up and noticed the amused smile on her face.

"Great." I sighed, "So tell me about you."

"I'm interested to know more about you?"

"Really? You're not all freaked out by the bath thing?"

"Actually, I'm trying to forget." Her eyebrows fell, "But I am curious."

"About?"

She kept the warm smile on her face, "What brings you to Forks."

I chuckled, "Long story."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

I thought, "Well my mom and her new guy, are in the honeymoon stage of their marriage, and I just thought this would be easier on them. "

Her eyes got big as she studied me as her lips twitched as if trying to control a smile, "You really drug that one out there."

"I warned you." I smiled playing along.

"How do you like Forks."

"Hate it."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, it's like the entire Pacific ocean regurgitates daily on this small eye-sore of a town. It's like God one day said, 'Hey remember that Edgar Allan Poe poem? I want to make a town just like that were literally it's cold and wet and rainy all the time. Just gloom, like a purgatory on earth, gloom."

Her pink lips shook as if still biting back a smile or a laugh, "You don't like the rain?"

I shook my head, "Anything cold and wet, I despise." Then I thought, "Except for slushies. Slushies, awesome, Forks.." I shook my head with a smirk.

She giggled softly, "So why come here? I mean, you really would make that kind of sacrifice for your mother? Do you not like the guy she married?" Her head cocked and she looked at me inquisitively.

"No, Phil is great. I'm just glad my mom is happy and Phil is taking care of her."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned the smile was gone, "You would move to a town you hated, for your mother to be happy."

I shrugged. Even though it was beginning to set in the sacrifice I made, and, even more, Bella. If I hated Forks, she despised it, and yet was willing to come because of me. My heart tensed.

"Beau?"

I looked back up at Edith and smiled again.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking," She said softly.

I opened my mouth as the bell rang.

Edith and I talked more in Biology class. Mostly, about me and my family. She seemed to already know about Charlie. In between getting shushed, by the teacher, and getting our assignment done, I didn't get to really ask her about her family. I knew it was great that we're talking because I could ask her, especially if we had the same lunch and class arrangement. I was looking forward to it. I decided I would work up to asking her to the dance.

I was excited about it all. After gym, I headed out to my truck, feeling good, still seeing Edith's beautiful smile in my head, smelling her flowery scent, deciding her laugh was easily one of my favorite sounds to hear. I looked up where the Cullens usually park and saw her opening the door to her black Volvo her eyes locked into mine, the hazel glittering in what little sun filled the day. She was like her own sun. At least to me. I was standing bu my truck Bonnie when I heard the loud screech, and the next minute I saw the car barreling toward me. I must have frozen. When I felt a force hit me square in the chest. It wasn't the impact I was expecting my sent me toppling to the icy pavement sliding toward my truck. My eyes crept open and I saw her pushing against a large van. The van that almost crushed me into a pancake. Her big hazel eyes caught mine. I blink and she was gone.

"Oh my gosh, Beau, are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice call out. Jessica rushed to my side. I tried to steady my breathing as I pushed against the ground to stand, but Jessica held me.

"Don't get up."

I pushed again fighting against her. I stood trying to keep my feet stable looking around at the scene. Tyler Crowley one of my classmates was in the van blood spilled from the side of his head. He seemed out of it, but still conscious. I looked around looking for Edith. Trying to put together what happened.

Before I knew it I was surrounded by students, teachers, and paramedics. The next thing I knew I was in the back of an ambulance.

The emergency room at Fork's General Hospital basically seemed like one big room with curtains separating the different areas. I was still reeling from what happened. The doctor was a tall blond guy. His face chiseled and his eyes were a bright hazel, just like…Edith.

"Mr. Beaufort Swan, we finally meet." He smiled pumping the sterilizer tube on the wall balancing a silver clipboard, "Hard circumstances, but a pleasure none the less." He nodded with a tight lopsided grin.

My eyes trailed to the lanyard, I didn't even have to read the name to know who he was.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said with a nod, he offered his hand. I shook it immediately noticing it was cold. Maybe he had just gotten in from the outside. He cradled my head and gently pushed in the tender spot still on my forehead.

"You hit your head?" His eyes narrowed.

I pushed a hand over my face, "That was this morning." I admitted.

He gave a quick chuckle, "You seem to be very accident prone today." He started pushing his fingers through my hair, "Did you have any sort of head trauma from the accident at all."

I shook my head, rubbing my still sore chest, "Edith pushed me to the ground before, but I don't think my head hit the ground that hard."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Edith?"

My eyes widened, "Um, yeah, she…um stopped the van."

His eyes grew big, and his lips slowly curved into a sympathetic smile, "That was very lucky."

"She saved my life."

"I'm going to check on Tyler, and I'll be back." He had a nervous look on his face, "Sit tight, okay?"

I nodded rubbing the back of my head as I watched his disappear behind the curtain.

"Beau, there you are." I heard Charlie's voice. I exhaled as I watched Charlie and Bella emerge from the linen colored curtain.

"Beau," called Bella as she ran up to me wrapping her arms around my waist. I curled my arm around her.

"I'm Okay," I assured.

"You sure?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged, "You should see the other guy."

Charlie's lips thinned under his thick mustache, "As long as you're okay. Your mother will never let me hear the end of it."

I looked up, "You didn't tell her did you?"

He ran his fingers through his thick brown peppered hair, "Had to."

I tilted my head upward. My phone was silenced in my book bag, but I had a feeling my mom was calling my phone as we spoke. I sighed tilting my head up, "Kill me now."

"Yeah, that would be a fun call to make to your mother." He scratched the back of his head. "So are they releasing you soon?"

"I think we can release your boy." Carlisle came in, "Although I do want to do a CAT scan just to be safe though I don't think we have anything to worry about." He smiled at me and then Charlie, "Tough kid you got there."

"Good. Great. Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

He knelt down to my sister and his eyes lit up, "And you must be Bella, how are you."

Her eyes narrowed at him and she cocked her head to the side.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked.

He eyes narrowed and her lips thinned,"Why don't you have a color?"

"It's kind of hard to get a tan in Forks, Bella." Charlie chuckled trying to lighten Bella's oddity.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella Swan." He smiled warmly, "You are a very exquisite young lady."

After a cat scan, I was discharged. My dad was already waiting in the hospital parking lot to take me back to my car. I didn't even round the corner before I heard the hushed voices and I just stood and listened.

"What were you thinking, E?" A woman's voice snapped, I peeked around the corner and noticed the girl Hale twin.

"Rosalie," Said an older woman, "Calm down, Rosalie. She couldn't very well have let him get crushed."

I noticed the three women conversing, the blond Hale twin, Edith, and a taller lady with long glossy hair wearing a white medical jacket.

"You put us all at risk…" I noticed the blond looking at me, and then Edith who had her back to me, her head fell and she let out a long sigh.

The older lady smiled warmly and gave me a nod, "I'm glad you're feeling better Beau." She offered her hand, "You met my husband earlier, I'm Dr. Esme Cullen."

"Pleasure."

"I better get back, you girls be nice." She trotted past me.

The blond flipped her hair and walked in the opposite direction of Dr. Esme.

Edith turned to face me and smiled, "Hey Beau." Her eyes glittered.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble Edith."

She shrugged, "Not a big deal."

"I owe you my life."

Her eyes narrowed, "Really?"

"The van almost turned me into a pancake." I chuckled, "I still don't know how you got to me so fast."

She giggled, "Beau, you must have hit your head, I was right next to you."

I studied her curiously, "You were clear on the other side of the parking lot, Edith. I saw you."

Her porcelain jaw tightened, "Yeah, well no one is going to believe you."

"I wouldn't tell anyone, Edith." I cocked my head to the side, "I just."

"Just forget it."

"How can I, you save my life."

"So, say thank you and forget about it," She said between gritted teeth.

"Thank you." I blurted, "But I won't forget." I blew out a breath, "I'd never make problems for you." I said, "I mean, I couldn't lie I'm curious, about it. I want to know how you got to me so fast."

"Well, get used to disappointment, Beaufort." She barged away, flipping her long chestnut hair, nudging me with her shoulder hard against my tender arm.

She'd made her point. She was mad at me…again and I didn't know why…again. I'd just hope she would have calmed down so I could talk to her tomorrow, I had another angry woman to deal with tonight and that was my mother. I still couldn't shake the feeling that if Edyth hadn't stepped in, I wouldn't be talking to my mother, or I would but as a ghost. I was in debt to her.


	7. Chapter 5

Charlie let out a hard breath into the phone receiver, and that only made me sink into the couch more.

"Yes, Renee," He said, "He's fine. Beau is fine. It was just a few bumps. I told you, you had nothing to worry about." He sighed harshly again, "No, I'm not being condescending, I'm not even being sarcastic." He spoke slowly.

My head tilted back on the couch as I looked up at the spinning ceiling fan. The fast spinning motions were making me dizzy, even making my head hurt, but, at least, it was a distraction. My dad came into my vision looking down at me with the phone to his ear. He held the receiver and thrust it in my direction.

He sighed, "Your mother wants to talk to you." He whispered.

"Why did you tell her about the accident?" I whispered harshly. Charlie was my dad and I didn't need to get snappy with him, but I didn't want to talk to my mom when she was hysterical. I didn't like seeing her cry, that was enough, her hysterical twisted my insides.

"Beaufort Swan, talk to your mother," Charlie demanded.

I flared my nostrils talking the phone adjusting the cord around Bella who sat next to me on the couch focused on me. I almost felt worse for setting a bad example, snapping on Charlie.

"Beau? Beau?"

"I'm here, Mom? How's Florida?"

"What happened, Beau? Your father isn't telling me, exactly what happened."

I let out a breath. By the tone of her voice, Charlie had already told her too much, "Just a little car accident," I assured, "Those things happen everywhere."

"But you went to the hospital."

"Just to get checked out, Mom. I'm fine." I said, "Really I have never been finer. I seriously, I got worst injuries when I slipped on the ice this morning on the way to my car."

"Was Bella with you?"

"What when I slipped on the ice?"

"No, when you were in the car accident."

Sat up running my fingers through my hair, "Of course not mom, I was leaving school. It was just a freak accident, and no one got hurt."

"Beau," She breathed, "I'm just wondering if this was the right thing to do. Are you two doing okay?"

Looked over at Bella, her big brown eyes laced with sadness, "We're fine mom." I said against a hardness in my throat, "We're perfectly fine, with Char—um…Dad." I looked up and noticed Charlie was in the kitchen. By the sound of clanking pots, he was attempting if the day could get any worse. I grit my teeth and cocked my head upward again. This was the worst day yet.

"Let me speak to Bella."

"Yes, Mom." I nudged the phone in her direction and give her an approving nod.

She took it hesitantly and put it to her ear, "Hi Mom." She said with more excitement than her face and posture showed, "I'm doing fine. I'm making a lot of friends." There was a strain in her voice that I wasn't sure mom would catch over the phone, "Charlie is great," She said, "I'm so glad we're here." I noticed a shaky smile and I wanted to wrap my arm around her but she stood from the couch and continued to make Forks seem to like her favorite place on earth, even though it was the opposite.

My heart tensed again. I thought about my conversation with Edith. I was making my own sacrifices, but so was Bella. We were both putting on a charade so our mother could be happy. It still wasn't fair that Bella had to go through it.

I noticed the phone and saw Bella nudging it in my direction, "She wants to talk to you again."

I pulled the phone from Bella and put it back to my ear.

"Beau, look I was telling Bella. We found a rental for when spring training starts, we should move in soon."

I smiled genuinely happy, "That's great, Mom."

"I want you and Bella to come for a visit. It may take a minute to get settled in, so I'm thinking the weekend before Thanksgiving.'

I looked at Bella's big eyes and it confirmed that she wanted to know. I knew Florida would be a lot warmer than Forks. It was also possible that only I would come back. I would work out something so Bella would be happy again. I felt like this was all my fault.

I'd watched her stroll into the kitchen to help dad with dinner. That was like her, he'd put herself last, and make sure we all were taken care of. I knew she had trouble making friends and I felt like I hadn't been spending as much time with her. I was a terrible brother.

"Did you hear me, Beau?"

"Uh…huh?"

"I was just saying, we have one guest room, but there is a full basement."

"That's fine, Mom," I said, "See you then."

"And call me."

"I will. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Beau. Give Bella a hug for me."

"I will. I promise." I said before I hung up the phone. I went into the kitchen and soon after Dad announced.

"Let's go out to eat."

"Cool." I agreed. I looked at Bella, "Bella, you want to ride with me?"

Bella's eyes lit up, and I smiled confirming I wanted her to come with me. I needed to do this more, I told myself. Now that I was going to Florida the week of the dance, I didn't have to worry about asking anyone. I was going to go to school, pick up Bella, and make her smile, which seemed to be the easiest thing I'd done since I'd gotten to Forks.

The restaurant followed Charlie too was nice, if you liked the smell of molding wood, cigarette smoke, chemicals, and old meat. Not exactly what I'd found to be appetizing. I'd nibbled on my lunch.

I remembered gazing into Edith's big hazel eyes at lunch and my stomach started to turn gently. I hadn't really noticed the hazel until recently.

I heard Bella giggle,"You look like piglet from Winnie the Pooh, Beau."

I shook out of my daze looking at my little sister, and a grin on her face. I wasn't even trying, but I needed to focus less on Edith, more of Bella.

I chuckled, "Why do you say that?" pulling my hand off of my chin.

"You're all pink, and you're blushing." She laughed. Her cheeks were changing to a light pink to from laughing so hard.

I just shook my head as I looked over across the room to find Charlie over by the bar ordering for us. Probably explaining, what a veggie burger was, because Bella didn't eat meat.

I looked back at Bella, her big bright eyes looked up at me and her long crinkled brown hair hung over her face, frizzed from the moister in the air. She wore a thick blue sweater, a white collared shirt hung out, a black skirt with little flowers on it, something I was sure our mom may have called to force her to wear, that was the only time she ever wore her skirt. Maybe it was picture day. She had black tights and tattered black converse.

"So how's school," I asked starting the conversation.

Her eyes fell to the black table as she jabbed her finger into the silver napkin holder as her hair draped overhear eye, "Okay, I guess."

I looked up at Charlie who seemed to be in a deep conversation with a dark guy. They seemed to be chuckling hard and grunting like guys do watch the games, or just in general. Maybe Charlie would prefer I was like that. I looked back at Bella, "You can tell me the truth."

Her head fell again, and she shrugged.

"Bella, why don't we hang out after school?"

Her eyes looked up into mine.

"It's not like I have any real friends."

"You have lots of real friends, Beau." She said stalely, "You're Mr. Popular."

I shrugged, "No, I'm not."

She shook her head with a smile. But this was a sad smile, "People like you."

"I resent that." I objected. My friend's just liked me because I was the new kid, and the Cullens hated me because… I thought because I was a klutz who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Jules likes you."

My attention snapped back to Bella again, her head was now. I opened my mouth to ask her to repeat what she said, but then I heard,

"Swan, what's up man?"

I looked up and noticed Mike and Eric walking over to our table.

"He's alive! He's alive!" Mike shook my arms, confirming to Bella that I had some popularity she thought I had.

I just smiled and tried to laugh it off. "What's up Mike." I looked over at Bella, "Bella, this is Mike and Eric," I looked back at them, "Guys, this is my beautiful little sister Bella."

Eric just gave her a shy smile, "Hi Bella."

"Where for art thou! Bella!" Mike dramatically grabbed her hand and started kissing it. I'd had enough and yanked their hands apart.

It made my stomach twist thinking of Mike flirting with my baby sister. For one, she was fourteen, and two he was supposed to be into Jessica, and three Mike had a reputation. I felt it was my duty as her big brother to keep her away from guys like Mike.

"I was kidding." He laughed and then smiled charmingly, "Nice to meet you, Beau's little sister." He gave a nod.

I looked back at Bella who's pale face was a bright blushing pink.

I looked at both of them again, "So what's up?" I said trying to break the awkward silence, where Mike was still looking at my sister like a piece of meat.

His eyes got big as he looked back at me, "Oh, yeah," He brushed a hand over the back of his neck, "Remember when you said you were looking for an after school job?"

I shrugged, "Yeah."

"Well, my dad owns the hardware store." He shoved his hands pridefully in his pockets, "And I might have gotten you a job."

"Really?"

"I mean, it's not great-great, but it's pretty sweet."

I smiled, "Cool. Thanks, Mike."

"Dinner's served." Charlie stepped around Mike and Eric with the trays of burgers. He had an unmistakable grimace on his face that they were blocking the table but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, Mr. Swan." Mike gave a wave as he was leaving.

"Hey, fellas." Smiled under his thick beard.

"Just stopping by to check on our boy." Mike waved, "See you tomorrow Beau."

I gave a quick wave and looked back at Bella. Her head was once again at the table. She peeked up at me and tried to touch my tongue with my nose playfully, hoping to get a smile out of her. Her lip twitched, but no smile.

Dinner was smooth. The conversation with Charlie stayed light, that night was rough. I tossed and turned thinking about Edith. I even dreamed about her. She was crying out in the darkness like she was in pain. I kept calling her name and reaching for her, and just when I felt her fingertips and the hint of a shadow, it faded away. There was something that pulled her, an even darker shadow, and it seemed to swallow her into the darkness as she screamed my name.

I sat up drenched in sweat. My eyes flicked to the window. A light draft crept in flooding my wet clothes. My eyes drifted to the window. I stepped onto the cold wood floor with my bare feet and squinted and against the moonlight I saw a tiny space where the wood didn't touch the pane. I tried to remember if I'd opened my window. I pushed it down with a hard squeaky thud. It was probably Charlie. He may have been airing out my room while I was at school. His not so subtle way of telling me to wash the clothes in my hamper before bed.

I slid back into bed and tried to sleep. I looked at the window between the settling drapes as I dozed off. It may have been my imagination, or maybe it was because I was dozing, but I saw an odd shadow toward the side of my vision, I was too tired. I let out a yawn and that was the last thing I remembered before morning.


	8. Chapter 6

Edythe didn't avoid me, I avoided her. If she thought she could just use me a yo-yo, she had another thing coming. I owed her my life, I'd give her that. I'd give her what she wanted, for me to stay away.

It was difficult during lunch, I sat with my usual friends and watched Eric did everything but ask Angela to the dance including talk about the weather, the yearbook, the newspaper, and about some wildlife preserve trying to get a pack of wolves to migrate to the Olympic peninsula so they would mate and replenish the population. Angela said she would do some research on it to see if there was anything she could do, because she loved wolves, and thought they were beautiful creatures.

It must have been the tone of her voice, the bat in her eye, but she was sending all of the signals and I just wanted to shake Eric. That again, I couldn't have been too judgmental, he was already doing better than I was.

As the bell chimed to switch glasses after lunch, that unsettling thought taunted me. I didn't know why it did but it did. I wondered if it was the fact that I was going to have to go to the next class and sit next to a woman that made my heart stutter like it had never stuttered before. A woman that had me twisted and going crazy and I hardly knew anything about her. It was like my heart, my whole world existed in that moment her eyes fluttered into mine. What was happening to me? I kept asking myself.

"Beau." My eyes trailed from my shoes upward and I had to admit I was hoping my eyes would find themselves in Edythe's but I had no such luck. Angela's glittering brown eyes stared at me under her white framed glasses. She giggled tugging her blue binder to his chest.

I forced a smile that I didn't feel, "Hey, Angela."

"Hey Beau," Her eyes fell, but her lips dropped, "Um…I just wanted to ask you if Eric said anything to you."

I squinted, "About what."

Her eyes widened, "Me." She blurted matter-of-factly.

It took me a moment before what she said clicked, "Oh…um…yeah, yeah, he talks about you."

Her eyes trailed to the tile floor again, "What does he say?"

I pushed out an exasperated breath, "Eric's my boy, and I know he likes you, but give the guy a break, I mean he's not the most confident walking up the street, but he's a good guy, Angela. He's a stand-up guy."

"I know." She grabbed my shoulder and when she realized what she was doing she pulled her hand away, "Sorry. But seriously, you're preaching to the choir. I mean most of the guys here are like so cocky, and full of themselves. Eric's not like that at all."

My lip twitched into a smile. "Really?"

Her head fell, "I like him. I mean, I hate that he's friends with Mike, I think he could do better, but I'm glad he's friends with you. I think you're a good influence." She looked up at me her eyes imploring, "I was hoping that you can influence him."

I blew out a breath scratching the nape of my neck, "Why don't you spell it out for him."

Her eyes narrowed into slits.

I chuckled, "Guys are stupid, spell it out for him."

Her head cocked.

"Ask him."

Her eyes widened, "Oh…no, you don't think that will look to controlling."

I chuckled again, "Trust me, not for Eric. He needs a kick, but he'll thank you for it. He's into you, he's just in a stalemate. You make the first move let him make the next one." Before I could finish she wrapped her arm around me almost making me topple over.

"Thank you so much, Beau." She kissed my cheek and took off to her class.

I didn't know when I'd become a relationship expert, but I was glad I could help Angela and Eric. I went to my next class feeling a sense of accomplishment Until the teacher scolded me for being late. Then there was the doe-eyed enchantress sitting next to me."

I angled my body away from her, letting her no, she didn't exist to me in that moment, my heart thudded, scent taunted me. It was like a spring meadow. I grit my teeth and continued taking notes until it was time to leave class. She wasn't the only one that could be ice cold, I was sub zero.

I met up with Mike and Eric in gym, and Eric was still reeling from his crazy wildlife lesson at lunch.

"Dude, don't worry about it," I assured, "At least you found out she likes wolves. You could use that."

"Yeah, next time your feel yourself choking, just make wolf sounds." Mike hackled.

I grimaced at Mike.

"Hey, Boys." Angela walked over to the bleachers where we sat Jessica standing next to her, but it almost looked as if she was standing a little behind Angela, or there was some unseen spotlight on Angela. Which didn't happen? Jessica, dark blond hair made her look like a Barbie doll. It didn't make her more beautiful then Angela, it just made her the center of attention. But suddenly, we really saw Angela. Her back straight, her lips pursed, and her eyes on her prize. Her pink lip shook but she spoke, "Eric," She tossed her head upward.

"Yeah?" Eric stood unsure.

She bit the corner of her lip, a gesture Eric had continued to talk about, and from the looks of Eric's eye, he was memorized by the small nervous gesture. "Um…I was wondering…" His voice crackled. She cleared her throat, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Eric's eyes bugged out of his head. Mike chuckled and clapped hard. I looked at Angela and gave her an approving nod. All Eric had to do was a nod. "Yeah, I'd love to. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay, see you then."

"Great." He offered his hand like they were closing a deal.

Angela looked down at his hand confused, and then leaned in kissed him on the cheek. We all stood there in shock as the girls walked away giggling.

"What just happened?" Asked Mike.

"I think Eric just got a date to the dance," I smirked at Eric who puffed out his chest as he walked back to the bleachers toward us.

"But she asked him, that's gotta be some bro code law broken or something."

I shrugged, "No bro law broken."

"Yeah, Mike." Eric sneered, "At least I have a date."

Mike stood and barged off the bleachers, toward the girls on the other side of the gym. Eric and I watched it unfold, and we felt bad as her head dropped. We knew. Then hid head fell down to his hands and he shrugged. He shot her a tight smile and walked away.

He was chewing on his bottom lip, "She wasn't my first choice anyway."

Eric and I looked at each other. We almost felt bad for him, but he was full of himself and maybe this would take him down a few pegs.

The day was over, and I felt a hollowness in my heart. I knew I wouldn't be able to act this way toward Edythe forever but at least now she knew she couldn't jerk me around.

I was walking to my truck when I heard.

"Beau!" Another female voice called out, I wanted it to be her, and I hated that I did, but I a=saw Jessica. Her big blue fluttering eyes.

"Hey." She smiled.

The side of my mouth twitched, "Hi."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to take me to the dance."

My mouth dropped. I glanced across the parking lot searching for Mike. I didn't see him. My eyes stopped to the Cullen and there she was her back as to us, but she stood there. She was still. Could she hear us? She was clear across the parking lot. I shook away the thought and looked back at Jessica.

I licked my chapped lips tugging my book bag to me, "I wish I could, but I'm going to Florida with my sister that weekend."

Her eyes fell. Similar to how Mike's did.

"Really, you can't reschedule." Her eyebrows drew together. Clearly, Jessica didn't get rejected often.

I shrugged, "Nonrefundable ticket. Sorry." I forced a smile, "Hey, guys are probably beating down the door to take you."

Her lips pushed together and her nostrils flared.

Suddenly, I was nervous. I didn't know why.

She stormed away.

I blew out a breath and went toward my truck.

"What's in Florida?"

I turned and there she was. My heart jumped out of my chest and I almost lost my footing. I clutched my heart, "What the…" I breathed, "Where did you? Where did you come from?" I growled, "Stop doing that. You're going to get caught!"

"I never get caught," She leaned on the side of my truck, "What's in Florida?"

"What do you care?" I yelled.

Her eyes got big, and she twisted flirtatiously fluttering her long lustrous eyelashes, she was good, "Why are you going to Florida?"

"You can't be serious." I snapped, "If you must know, I'm going to see my mom. Happy?"

"And her husband?"

My nostrils flared,"Yeah, that's what happens when you get married you live together, so I guess I'm going to see him too. Nothing gets by you." I turned toward my door.

"Are you going to stay there?"

My head tossed up to the blue sky and I blew out a cloud. I licked my lips and looked back into Edythe's big hazel eyes, "What do you care, Edythe? I'm just leaving for the weekend so you can ignore me the next day in class."

She shifted her body toward me, giving me the perfect view of her delicate curves. I couldn't get over the playful curl of her perfect red lips. They were mocking me. Her eyes glittered taunting with something I wanted but couldn't have. I didn't know why I even wanted it. It was perfect, beautiful, and that snarky smirk was the death of my soul.

"What do you want Edythe Do you want me to take you to the dance."

She cocked her head and her lips thinned, "I thought…"

"I'm asking you."

"What do you want Beau?" She cocked her head.

I let out a breath frustrated, "What I want?" I growled, "I want you to stop with all these mind games. I want to know the truth about what happen. I want…" I trailed off. I wanted to say that I wanted her, but I couldn't let her know she had me, because even though I was frustrated, she had me. I was open.

She searched my eyes, "I'm curious to hear your theories."

I let out an exasperated huff, "I don't know alien, radioactive spider, genetic engineering."

"Superhero stuff?" She cocked her head letting her hair flow like a waterfall. Her throat shifted as she looked away and suddenly looked back into my eyes, her eyes glassed, "What if I'm not the good guy? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"Or a pretty sexy antihero," I smirked, "Like Catwoman."

Her lips twitched, "I'm serious."

"You're not a bad guy, Edie."

Her eyes grew big at the use of a pet name that came out of nowhere.

I pushed a curl behind her ear leaning into her. I wasn't going to kiss her…yet. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction I just watched her brilliant eyes sparkle, "You're perfect Edythe."

Her head fell and she stepped away. My body was reeling from the loss of her warmth.

"Bye, Beau." She walked back toward her car.

My back fell on my car as I tried to wrap my mind around what had just happened, and what she was talking about. I wanted to know what she was dealing with, or more where that pain in her beautiful eyes was coming from. So I could save her if anything. I wanted to find out what it was so I could get through the torment and she could be mine. Yes, that's what it came down to. I was falling for Edythe Cullen, and worse, maybe I'd already had like a slick patch of ice.

I climbed into my truck and watched her slid into her car with her sister Alice. She seemed out of my league, but my heart didn't care. I was racing on a collision course and now there was no way of stopping it.


	9. Chapter 7

I'd almost forgotten that I'd promised Mike I'd meet him at his family's store for an interview, which meant I couldn't pick up Bella as I'd promised. I decided to cal Jules, which in my opinion was better. She needed to bond with girls, and Jules was sweet understanding and loved Bella. She said that all she'd planned to do was work in the auto shop with Jake and his gang of hooligans, as she put it, so she was more than happy to.

When I pulled into the shopping center where Mike told me I'd find his family's shop. I pulled in front of Newton's Olympic Outfitters. It was a one-story white building with a metal green roof. It seemed bright for what I was expecting for an outdoorsy shop. I was expecting a log cabin, type of building.

I shrugged, stepped out of my truck, and loped into the building through the automatic doors.

It seemed more like a hardware store from the inside. I scanned the narrow isles for Mike or someone that looked like they could be related to him. I noticed a few people in the shop, and my eyes drew to a deer head overlooking the store. My stomach turned again, and I walked through the center isle which had fishing supplies and noticed a counter that went along the back. I saw the back of Mike's blond head, he was talking to and facing me was a tall beautiful older woman, with long flowing highlighted blonde hair. Her red lips thinned as she hands with well-manicured nails rested on her voluptuous hips. If I didn't notice the logo of the store on her tight fitted shirt, I wouldn't have thought she worked here. She already seemed out of place.

Her blue eyes found mine and suddenly widened. Her hands came to her mouth as she sashayed toward me, as her black heels clicked across the hardwood floor. "Oh my gosh!" She squealed, "I'm sorry, you just look like a little Chief Swan."

I gave a weak smile as she came over and pinched my cheeks.

"I just want to eat you're so cute." She draped her arm over me.

"Mom!" Mike huffed.

She straightened and pushed her lips together, "I'm sorry. Beaufort, you just look so much like your father."

She pushed her fingers into her chest, "I'm Karen Newton, Mike's mother.I'm your boss, well, co-boss. I think my husband is around somewhere.

I blinked, "So I got the job?"

She let out a single giggle, "If Mike says you're trustworthy, and you're willing to work hard, I see no reason why you can't start now." She smiled, "We need the extra help, and this is a busy season."

I looked at her, "Really?"

"Oh yes," She flicked her hand, "The locals are big on hiking this time of year."

"It's forty degrees."

She let out a deep giggle, "Yes, but it's just before everything goes to sleep for the winter. It's actually nice."

I just smiled. I hated cold weather as it was, there was no way anyone would get me to hike in the woods in the freezing cold.

"I'm sorry about my mom, Dude," Mike said as he attached a flexi-pole to a small tent. Building displays were one of our closing duties.

In the four hours, I was there I'd got a basic rundown from Mike of the store's daily operations, as well as how to use the register.

Mike's mom wasn't so bad. She was just extra friendly, both of his parents were, but I was used to that since I had moved to Forks. They seemed affectionate. They would even steal kisses whenever they passed each other on the sales floor. They were like newlyweds.

Mike's dad was tall with the athletic build with dark brown hair. It was clear that Mike had gotten his features from his mother.

"Excellent work, Boys." Mr. Newton knelt to observe the tent we were finishing constructing. He wore dark forest green cargo pants with a million pockets, the white and dark gray shirt with the store logo on it, and a pair of black hiking boots.

"This is one of our top sellers around this time."

"So people actually camp in the middle of the cold and rainy season?"

He looked at me with a glint in his eye as bit back a bubble of laughter in his mouth, "Well yeah, the best cold one sightings are around this time."

Mike huffed loudly,"Dad don't."

Jules had mentioned 'the cold ones' when we were talking about Edythe. I was curious, "What are the cold ones?"

He chuckled deeply, "Well they are Quileute legend. They are tall thin, blood-sucking beast that used to feed in La Push."

Mike let out another annoyed huff.

"Vampire."

Mr. Newton gave me an ominous smirk and nodded.

"Well, the Quileute did anything they protected their people."

"So what did they do, go to war with them?"

"No," He chuckled,"They drew up a treaty line."

"Right." Mike huffed.

"It separated where they could feed and where the Quileute would protect their people. If anyone went past that treaty line," He cocked his head, "They would be easy pickens." He slid his finger across the floor making a diagonal line in front of him, "And Forks is just on the other side of that line."

"H-how do you know this?" I stammered.

"It's urban legend around these parts." He shrugged.

"It's a selling tactic if you ask me." Growled Mike. "So tourist will rent camp sites in La Push and not Forks because it's the 'safe zone'." He did air quotes. "It's a crock."

"It's good fun."

"It's a scheme. Nobody has ever seen a 'cold one' they just say it they are more active around Halloween because it adds to the scariness, and normally no one in their right mind would want to hike in the middle of October and November."

Mike's dad ruffled his hair, and Mike pulled away. I reminded me of Phil and Me.

When we closed up and I went to my truck. I was exhausted, but at least, I had a job. It was part time but it was still my own money.

Mr. Newton's story left me with a lot to think about on the drive back to my house. There was just one piece that just wasn't adding up, if the "urban legend" was real, or supposed to be real. The Cullens didn't come to La Push. Why? Because of the treaty line, for vampires. Don't vampires die in sunlight? Aren't vampires fictional? My brain was exhausted by the time I pulled into the driveway.

I trotted into the house, planning to collapse in my bed. When I shut the door, I heard my dad behind me.

"How was your first day?"

I turned for a moment I wondered how he knew. Then I remembered how small the town was, and everyone knew the police chief. That I was still going to take some getting used to.

I shrugged, "It was okay I guess."

"Hungry?"

I started toward the stairs, "No, I'm fine. I ate with Mike's family."

"I'm proud of you Beau."

I looked at Charlie with a tired smile, "Thanks, Dad!"

He bobbed his head, "Goodnight." He waved.

"'Night Dad." I trudge up the stairs debating on taking a shower or just sleeping. I started down the dark hall wand noticed a thin trail of light coming from the door next to mine. Bella's room.

I started hearing voices.

"So what's it like?" Bella said. I crept along the wall and peeked through the crack in her door.

"What's what like?"

Bella giggled.

Jules giggled back she was pulling a brush through Bella's long hair and her face turned a shade of red. It really brought out her cute freckles. "I don't know, Bella. I mean your heart races, your palms sweat, your mouth goes dry." She bit the corner her soft bright pink lip, "You want to be near them all the time, and at the same time, you don't want to be because…" She shook her head and smiled, "Do you feel that way about anyone?"

Bella smiled her face was bright red too, "No."

"Bella, you can tell me, you know." Jules giggled, "I won't tell anyone."

"You won't tell Beau?"

"Especially, not Beau." She paused and moment and her lips pushed together, "He's older."

"Seriously?"

I almost wanted to leave them to their conversation, because it was rude, but my sister had a crush on someone. I needed to hear this. The next thing I felt was my wet hand sliding over the door frame that I had been leaning my weight on and I took a harsh step to catch my balance and to keep from toppling forward.

I looked up and noticed Jules was wincing, "Beau?"

I was caught. I walked into slowly walked into Bella's room, "Hey! I'm sorry, just wanted to tell you that I was home."

I glanced at Bella and noticed her thin lips and as she looked away. She looked upset, but I didn't want to apologize for finding out she was interested in boys. Now it was a matter of finding out who.

"Goodnight, Bella." Jules stood from her full bed.

Bella waved casually.

"Beau?" She said as she walked past.

I watched her step out of the room. Was Jules mad at me? A hot feeling hit the pit of my stomach.

"Good night, Beau."Bella slid under her covers.

I chuckled, "Hey not so fast. I haven't seen my baby sister all day, can't we talk?" I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"It's a school night, Beau."

"Still, we used to be able to talk about everything under the sun."

"Then you shouldn't have pawned my off on Jules."

I let out a breath. Now I felt bad, "I didn't mean to leave you hanging, Bella. I thought I'd earn some extra money so you could afford a plane ticket back to mom."

"I'm really tired, Beau." She let out a yawn, that seemed too noisy to be real.

I took the hint and went to my room.

I tossed and turned that night. I thought of Edith, but I thought of Bella too. She liked an older guy. She was in eighth grade, which meant the guy she liked had to be in high school, and awful feeling came to my mind that hit me in the pit of my stomach. What if she liked Mike? I shook it off. Bella would never be interested in Mike. I hoped not, but I just knew I needed to find out who this unlucky sap was.

The air was like sharp icles on my skin. The sky was as white as a clean sheet of paper. I rubbed my hands against the arms of my hoodie hoping the friction would radiate heat. My feet crushed against the stiff dead pine and leaves. I lifted my hood and watched myself blow clouds of cold smoke. Trees stood all around me. I was in the middle of the woods.

I didn't know how I got there but I just walked in the direction that felt like home. I didn't walk too long before I heard the sound of running water and instantly reconsidered my direction. I looked around and I was in a clearing of trees trying to remember where I came from, every direction looked the same.

I walked down the path I thought I came from. I started to notice rocks and trees that weren't familiar. I tried to think if things Billy Black told me about getting lost in the woods.

A loud wolf howl filled the air and I blinked and suddenly it was a dark night. Now I was running. My heart thudded hard in my chest as my feet padded the ground. Another step and my foot caught on a bolder and I came soaring to the ground. I hit the side of my face with a hard thwack. I sat up tasting a salty metallic taste. I tapped my finger on the side of my mouth and sure enough, blood was smeared on my fingers.

My stomach did an awful flip. I hated blood. I stood dusting the dirt and pine needs off of my jeans. My wet freezing clothes sticking to me. I needed to get home, I needed to get warm.

I walked until my chest burned and my body surrendered. I sat down. My head tilted up to the sky. It was clear the stars glittered. And a harsh gust whipped through me. I hugged my knees to my chest. I had a flashback, I'd gotten lost on the reservation once. I was only seven. It was the longest ten minutes of my life. The loneliness from that memory crept in and invaded my heart. I swallowed a jagged hardness in my throat. I heard another loud wolf deep bellow. Probably hungry.

"Beau!" I heard a loud familiar scream that rattled my insides. I stood. Fear or not I had to get up. I had to find her.

"Bella?" I called out, "Bella? Where are you?"

I walked toward where I thought the sound was coming from.

"Beau!" Came from another direction, and didn't sound like Bella.

I looked in the direction I heard Bella's scream, and the other scream at the same time.

"Edythe." I breathed.

I started in Edythe's direction.

"Beaufort!" Bella cried out.

I stopped. I caught something on the side of my vision. Two human forms stepped out of the woods and there was just enough light to recognize Mike and Eric.

"Beau?" Eric said, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"You disappeared from the campsite." Mike said, "Everyone is worried."

I looked at him, "Everyone?"

"The girls, my parents, your dad," He said with narrow eyes.

"I'm fine," I said, "Have you guys seen Bella? Or Edythe?"

Mike studied me, "Why would we see Bella or Edythe?"

I was going to explain that I was hearing Bella and Edythe's screams.

"Watch out Beau." Eric pulled me back and I toppled backward on top of Eric and grabbed for Mike who fell on me. We quickly rolled away when we noticed bright hazel eyes staring us down. Coming toward us.

"Beau is that…?" Eric started.

It was a white and black wolf glaring down at us licking its jaws deciding on which of us to eat first.

"Beau. I need you to come with me. Bella needs you." It was a familiar voice. I didn't know where it was coming from. The wolf barged at us and chomped down on the sleeve of my hoodie pulling at it like a chew toy.

"I think he wants to eat Beau," Eric said.

The wolf tugged harder until I stood and jumped on his hind legs and put its front legs on my chest. "We have to go Beau!" Said Jules' voice…out of the wolf.

"No need for the rest of us getting eaten." Mike slid away until he stood and grabbed Eric disappearing in the darkness in the woods.

"Jules?"

Jules jumped on four legs and tossed her head in the direction of where Bella's scream came from. "Come on, we have to go save Bella." She grabbed my sleeve in her mouth. Tugging me.

I looked back in Edythe's direction. Edythe was in here, and who was looking for her? I would. I knelt down beside Jules. No longer weired out by the fact that my best friend's voice was coming out of a wolf's mouth.

"Jules, go get Bella." I instructed and we'll meet back here. I didn't wait for her to answer I shot like a slingshot into the woods.

I heard screaming, but it sounded like Eric. That's when I walked by Eric huddled by a tree shivering like a little animal.

"Eric what…?"

I followed where Eric was pointing and saw the dark jeans and burgandy and white sneakers Mike had on earlier. I noticed his pale blond hair. It was Mike's body laying on the ground and a figure hovering over him, with long chocolate brown hair, a dark blue wool coat, that Edythe wore all the time. I walked closer as my heart stuttered in my chest

The figure stood and Mike looked white like a statue with his mouth agape, my eye trailed to the figure coming toward me with soulless black eyes and blood dripping from her mouth and a maniacal grin on her plump blood-dripping lips. She let out a low growl and grabbed for me.

I was screaming, flailing my arms and legs. I sat up and looked around noticing the flowing drapes in the darkness. I blew out a breath to steady the beating of my heart and ran my fingers through my wet hair. I was safe in my room. It was all a dream. Maybe the worst one yet.

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading So…this is life. Just needed to drop in a quick note about this chapter. For those of** you **, that remembered that Mike offered Beaufort a job at his family's "hardware store yesterday, and for all of you fans of the book that know that Mike's family doesn't own a hardware store they own a sporting goods store. (Why didn't you tell me?! LOL!) But yes I changed that.**

 **I also want to comment that for the sake of momentum I post the rough drafts of the chapters so bear with the errors. I will eventually go back in and color in my lines so to speak, but keep the basic storyline.**

 **I'm glad you are all enjoying this, and the messages are awesome. I also want to say if you have a favorite characters, scene, idea that you'd like to be put in the story don't hesitate. This is a fan fiction re-imagining after all.**

 **Again thanks again! 3**


	10. Chapter 8

I stepped out to my truck on an unusually bright day. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, but the air was still crisp and cold. This was unusual, because this was Forks. Then again, everything about Forks was unusual. Especially when I thought about what Mike's dad had said about the urban legends. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

More unusual came during my lunch period. I'd looked over at the Cullen's table and it was empty. No Edythe. No Hale twins. The odd pixie-cut. The dark-haired Ken doll. Even Edythe's brother Edward. I wondered if they had moved a coldness burrowed in the pit of my stomach. Edythe could have at least said good-bye.

"You looking for the Adam's family?" I looked over at Mike across from the table.

I shrugged looking down at my plate.

"The doctors don't believe in wasting sunny days," Jessica started, "They take them on nature hikes. So weird."

"I think it's cool," Angela said.

"I mean, why not just go to home school." Jessica's nose scrunched, "I mean, there all know-it-alls anyway."

Angela giggled, and I'd noticed Eric sitting closer to her than usual. It was clear that the two were an item, and that he was enamored by Angela, "Edward turning you down?"

Jessica's face faded to a light pink and her mouth opened.

I looked at Mike who's face was turning even redder and his jaw started to twitch as he stared daggers at Jessica, "You asked out that freak, Edward?"

Her eyes widened and her lips curved into an almost plastic looking smile, "That was way before you asked me, Mike."

I bit my bottom lip as a chuckle bubbled in my mouth. I had to give her respect, she went after what she wanted. Including me. I wouldn't tell Mike that she'd asked me. Then I wondered. I didn't know how to feel that I fell somewhere on the short list that included Edward Cullen. Or if that was a good thing, or if it was an anyone but Mike Newton list.

I was a little disappointed that Edythe wasn't going to be in my next class. I had a lot of questions for her. I wondered if she knew about the myths about the cold ones, and for some reason I wanted to tell her about my dream. She'd probably think that I was insane. Maybe I was.

There was a note on the door saying that class was going to be in the media center and that we needed to get started on our research for our biochemistry projects. I lucked out again, I'd already done a science fair experiment on soil last year. All I needed to do was call my mom and ask her to send my project board and notes.

I just sat in front of one of the computers that looked like they came out in the stone ages, and make myself appear busy. I just started doing crazy searches, and then the town history, then the history of La Push, before I knew it I was reading through Quileute legends. The stuff on the internet was vague and said nothing of a treaty other than one with early European settlers. It said nothing of wolves other than believing that everyone had an animal guardian within them. The only way a person could even come in contact would be a spirit quest with no food and no water. I said that they could last anywhere from a couple of days to a week, or even months.

"That's not enlightenment that's a hunger induced hallucination." I shook my head. I didn't want to talk bad about the Quiluetes, two of my best friends were, but that just seemed over the top.

Finally, I typed in "The Cold Ones". I was lead to a page about an Apotamkin, which was some weird sea serpent that turned into a woman and lured men and children to their death. I was a dead end, but I noticed a link to find out more information on Cold Ones and other Quiluetes legends, there were books available at the Thunderbird and While book store in Port Angels. I reserved the first two books I found on the short list from the search.

School let out early, because of the blood drive in the gym. There was a part of me that wanted to save lives, but the last time I'd tried to give blood I passed out. I wanted to save myself the embarrassment.

I got into my truck, called Charlie and told him I was going to Port Angeles. He just told me to be careful.

I followed the directions I wrote down from the computer. It was nice going somewhere that looked more like a city. The book store was on the top of a hill so I decided to park in the shopping square and walk the rest of the way. It wasn't too cold, and the scenery was pretty nice. It was just a bunch of antique looking brick buildings. I hiked up the street just enjoying the small urban-type environment and the smells of the little restaurants. I stomach rumbled, but I decided to see how much I had of my last thirty dollars after I'd purchased the books.

"Beau?" A girls voice called.

I looked up and noticed two familiar girls hanging out of the door to one of the shops in evening gowns. Jessica and Angela giggled.

"Hey Beau, we were just talking about you." Jessica smiled so wide her cheeks turned pink.

"Really?" I didn't believe it.

Shoved my hands in my pockets and walked toward them, "What are you ladies up to?"

"Dress shopping." They said at almost the exact same time, and then giggled.

"Wow!" I said trying to tastefully appraise their dresses without being vulgar about it, "You ladies look beautiful."

They giggled and told me thank you.

I shrugged, "You should go with Mike."

She blew out a breath and poked her pink lip out.

"Jessica, he likes you. Throw the guy a bone."

She pushed her lips together, "I don't know Beau."

"Come on, you know that tough guy thing is just an act."

She cocked her head and blew out a breath, "I'll think about." She looked back at the shop owner who still had her hands on her hips looking at Jessica, "Why don't you meet us at the restaurant up the street, we'll talk about it then."

I shrugged, "Sure."

"Bye Beau."

"Bye Jessica." I waved and walked out toward the book store.

It was a good thing that I missed gym , because the hike alone gave me the work out of an entire class in gym. Then lead it to my luck for the little building alone to have a steep slope of stairs. I finally pushed through the door my chest ached and I felt like I was going to fall over.

"Dude, you look like you're about to die." Said another familiar voice and a hand grabbed me as I keeled over, "Come on, man, I don't want to tell my sis her little boytoy dead in the shop."

I pulled away, "I'm fine." I breathed.

I stood, "You work here, Jake?"

"It's was our mom's shop, genius." Jacob grimaced. Jacob was tall and built. Even though we were the same age, he'd always been taller than me, but not by much, but now. It was as if I was Bruce Banner, and he was the incredible hulk. I was glad he wasn't still upset with me for kissing Jules, but I still didn't want to take my chances in making the Hulk angry. His long black hair made him look more like Blanca from Street Fighter.

"Yeah, I reserved some books."

He pushed his lips out, "Yeah, I know which ones you are."

He went behind the counter and the two crinkled old books on the counter, looking at each book her typed on the small cash register. "That will be "$52.50."

"Are you serious? For two books." I turned the small black screen around that was over the register.

"Dude, seriously when did you get all interested in our legends."

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just thought they were kind cool."

He chuckled deeply, "Right." He tugged them away, "You just better not let Billy catch you."

I chuckled, "Why?"

His eyebrows furrowed, and he smirked, "Because, Beau these are ancient secrets of my tribe."

"So why are you selling them at a book store?"

He looked down at the book, as if he was mulling something over in his brain, "Beau, this is...these are my people." He looked at me, "The locals, make a mockery of us. Turning our stories, our legends, turned into walking jokes."

"Jake, I wouldn't do that. How long has we known each other, " I said, "You know me."

He sighed, "Just bring them back okay?" He turned away leaving the books.

I assumed he was telling me to take them. I just snatched them and headed out the door. I wasn't sure if it was shoplifting, if he told me to take them, but there was something odd about the whole thing. I thought about Mike's dad's story. Something told me that it wasn't the whole story. It was the watered down story. I just hoped that the books held the truth. Though I had an awful feeling in my gut that I may have already known, somewhere deep down. I walked down the hill, the sky was slowly getting dark.

The cold air crept in, and I tugged my jacket to me when I felt a pressure on my lower back, "Just give me your wallet and I won't kill you, kid."


	11. Chapter 9

I shifted my books to my other hand and reached for my wallet. The blade against my back bared down harder. I started to look up and noticed more figures coming toward me. I could feel my heart thudding in my ears.

My mom put Bella and me in jujitsu classes. I remember wondering why she did. Obviously, she wanted Bella to protect herself, but for me, I wondered if it was because she was afraid I'd get bullied, because I was easily a hundred and forty pounds soaking wet, or just for exercise, or maybe for situations like this. I was surrounded. I didn't know if they were armed, and it didn't matter. I valued my life more.

"I-I don't want any trouble."

Someone behind me yanked my jacket and slipped a hand into my back pocket and another snatched the books out of my hand.

"Hey!" I cried out before I stepped toward the guy that snatched the books that were only loaned to me. Some behind me pushed me and I came crashing down to the pavement. My elbows and knees hit first, and but it didn't kill the momentum of my cheek. The impact threatening a tear.

I grit my teeth as something bubbled inside. I flipped around. The guys, there seemed to be about five, if they killed me, I needed to at least try to get those books back.

"I'd stay down if I were you." One of them laughed his devious smile glinting through the darkness.

I looked and noticed the other guy, he tossed the books from his black gloved hand. The pages of the books flipped through the air until they disappeared into the trees. I grit my teeth and charged toward him pushing my palms into his chest forcing him out of my way and taking off toward the wooded area. That's when one of them bear hugged me around my waist. I started kicking and pulling at the arms wrapped around me. Then I tried to stomp the guy's feet but my feet dangled off the ground. I was like an animal caught in a trap.

The one that threw my books stood in front of me with a smile and a wicked gleam in his eyes. He raised a fist up, and I winced helplessly preparing myself for it.

"Stop it!" I heard a feminine's restrained voice.

"This doesn't concern you, girly. Keep moving."

I opened my eyes and in the dim light, I'd know that figure anywhere. The dainty contours of her face, the soft curves of her plump lips my heart fell into this stomach.

"Edythe, just go! Get out of here."

"Let him go," She let out a growling whisper.

A loud smacking sound cracked through my ears and before I even knew what was going on, Edythe punched the guy in front of me, and another guy came behind her, she ducked whirled around and her fist connected with his cheek knocking him to the ground. The guy holding me even let go and she twisted his arm behind him and her other arm wrapped around his neck.

She was backing up as they surrounded her front, "I will snap his neck." She cried with a desperation in her eyes that told me and everyone that she was serious.

"It's not worth it." One of them said, "Let's go."

She pushed the guy away and the band of dark bandits took off into the woods. My hand swiped my face when I accidentally pushed in the tender part of my cheek. I groaned.

"Are you okay?" The smell of lilac filled my senses when her dark hazel eyes met mine. Her irises were small around her wide black pupil. I closed my eyes and shook my head and looked at her again. Her hand hovered over my cheek, "I don't think it drew any blood." She slipped her lip into her mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked. My hand went toward hers. Her hand was ice cold, but I had to observe it. When I noticed there were no scratches I brought it to my mouth blowing my breath on it coating it in my hands. They were ice cold.

She slowly slipped her hand away placing it on her hip, that was when I'd taken in what she was wearing. Her dark pants hugged her hips, a dark velvet blazer-like jacket hugged her top frame extenuating just the right curves, the simple white shirt just under it gave a tease of her creamy pale skin.

I swallowed thickly to control my racing heart.

"What are you doing out here by yourself, Beau?" Her eyes widened and I'd notice the gold in her eyes had gotten bigger, my eyes drifted to her mouth. Her top lip was full supple and was shaped like Cupid's beau. I swallowed again and licked my lips.

"I'm sorry," I said, my breath hitched as I'd noticed the distance in our mouths were closing.

Her head fell, and mine fell too depleted. The side of my forehead smacked into her.

"Oh. oh." She reached for my head but I pulled away, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Beau."

I winced cradling my head as I stepped away,"No, it's okay." I started toward the shopping center, "See you around, Edie."

"Where are you going?"

I suddenly remembered the books. Jacob was going to kill me if I didn't find them. I rushed toward the woods. I dug in my pocket for my cell and realized that I didn't have. I let out a harsh breath and squinted around the beginning of the line of trees, carefully taking steps as I searched for them.

"What are you doing?"

"Books." I stated, "I dropped my books."

Edith walked beside me and with a glance she let out an "Ah!"

She took a few steps forward squatted with her long legs and heeled ankle boots, she picked up something dusting the dirt and leaves off of it. I decided to walk toward her, thinking the other book was nearby. It was propped against a tree. I sighed as I picked through the damp pine needles and picked it up. "I'm a dead, man." I coated the book in my chest.

"Why?" Edythe said pushing the old book in my direction.

I grabbed for the book, but she didn't let go of it. She cocked her head her dark reddish brown curls falling to one side as if actually curious how I had cheated death once today, and could still be a guy on borrowed time. "These books are on loan." I carefully pulled the book away.

"So your librarian is going to kill you."

I watched the twitch in her pink lip and I chuckled, "Yeah, something like that." I let out a deep breath, "Well, I should get going. Face my fate of getting murdered by an angry librarian."

"I'm sure your friend will understand." I heard her walking beside me, "It's a little dirt, those books look like they've seen worse days."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I looked down at the old bound books in my arms, "Or I could always just conveniently lose them, and tell them I was mugged, at least, I have a witness."

She giggled, "So you tried to take on a group of muggers, but you're afraid of your friend over a little dirt on some old books. They must be some books."

I turned to respond but my foot caught on something sending me falling backward.

"Beau." I heard Edythe cry out she grabbed for me. The next thing I knew my body was tilted and I was looking at the moon next to Edythe's gorgeous face. It was like we dancing and she was dipping me. I chuckled.

"Are you always this accident prone?" She helped me gather my balance.

"How else would I be able to talk to girls."

"You don't seem to have that for a problem." Her lashes lowered but there was something in her tone. It was almost anger. Maybe jealously. About what? Who?

I caught her chin and tilted it to mine. And that thought was erased, a girl like her didn't get jealous over a guy like me. Her eyes glittered brighter than stars, guys were jealous of the sap that she gave one fleeting moment to. She had a classic kind of beauty like a resistance painting. She'd never be jealous of me, I was jealous of any guy she gave her time to before me, or after me. I swallowed what ever I was going to say.

"Why were you reading on Quiluetes legends?"

I shook out of my thoughts, "Huh?"

"The books." Her eyes drifted to my other arm where I held the old books.

"Oh! I was just curious about some stuff." I said as I stepped away, "I better get to my car."

"I'll drive you," Edythe said, "I'm over here." She casually pointed deeper into the woods.

"Over where."

She pulled a small black key remote from her pocket and tapped a button and a pair of lights flashed in the distance.

I blinked hard to confirm what I had seen. "You parked in the woods?"

Her head fell, "Yeah."

"That's quite a coincidence."

She looked at me with a hard blink and a tight smile, "Yeah."

"So do you always stalk your prey?"

Her eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I laughed it off, "It was a joke." I notice her lips thin and she wasn't laughing, so I stopped. "Sorry." I walked at her side and started to question preposterous things, like how Edythe was at the right time in the right place once again.

"What are you thinking, Beau?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking." I babbled rubbing my hands together as we walked further into the woods, "Is this where you're going to kill me."

She turned pressing her glossy fingers to my chest, "What?"

I licked my lips my eyes focused on her lips and the teases of her sharp canine teeth. My brain told me I needed to run. Just turn and flee, but my feet didn't move.

She searched my eyes, "Why do you think I would kill you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. To off a loose end."

Her nostrils flared and she turned walking toward her car again. "I'm not the mafia."

 _Then what are you?_ The question hung off my tongue, but a pregnant silence passed between us as we walked on her black Volvo, trying to make sense of what was happening. I paused and watched her open her door to her car.

She looked back at me, "Ask me." She whispered.

I licked my lips. I wondered if she was reading my thoughts. It had to be impossible. But there were too many improbabilities in us, but here we were alone, no one around and she hadn't done anything. She saved me. She'd taken a group of guys by herself, and a van, and if she wanted me dead, I would have been dead.

She stood straight and she looked right at me. Her lips trembled, and there was an underlying pain in her eyes. I wanted to hold her.

"I don't care what you are." I walked toward her, her eyes gleaming into mine, and said the truest thing in my heart, "I just want you." I walked over to the other side of the car and slid in the passenger seat.

She sat down and closed the door behind her, she cranked up the engine and turned on the heat. We drove in silence toward the town. My stomach growled.

"Sorry."

She smiled, "Why don't we get a bite to eat?"

I chuckled.

"What's so funny."

I looked down at my hand, "I just wish I could take you out."

"Maybe next time."

"Wow! I already get a second date?"

She pulled into a small Italian bistro. The kind of place Edythe probably deserved to be taken, but I'd have to save to afford. I stepped out of the car and walked along side of Edythe. I glanced down at her hands as we walked and my fingers itched.

"Hey, Beau we waited for you." I looked up and noticed Jessica and Angela coming out of the restaurant, and Edythe curled her arm into mine, leaning into me. I smiled that she'd suddenly got possessive but I was also confused. I just slipped a hand around her waist pulling her into me.

"I'm sorry, ladies Beau and I were talking and I guess we lost track of time," She looked at me, "Right honey?"

My lip twitched, "Yes, honey." I chuckled at fake I sounded, "I mean, yeah." I looked back at Jessica, "Sorry, Jess."

I noticed Jessica's lips thinning and they curled as she looked at Edythe. It was as if a conversation was happening that was going over my head.

"Have a good night, ladies." Edythe tugged me toward the building before I was able to respond.

"Is everything okay?"

She grabbed my arm and placed it over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I just hate the way she thinks about you."

My mouth dropped but the hostess spoke.

"Nonsmoking please," Edythe smiled innocently.

I didn't know what just happened but I felt a wormhole open between us and I was just about to fall in.


	12. Chapter 10

The tall blond hostess showed us to a table by the window, where there is a view of the harbor across the street. The lights glimmer against the water, a beautiful contrast to the dark purple night sky. I look across the table right into Edyth's eyes and my heart trembles seeing the sparkles in her eyes a far more vibrant than those that danced on the water. Her lashes fell against her cheeks and I can almost make out a light blush on her cheek as she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Your server will be here soon," The hostess giggled as she touched my arm. My face burned. I had a feeling that she could tell by my nervousness that this was a date. I didn't want to call it that because I couldn't pay for it, but I was here with Edythe and that was all that mattered at the moment. Especially, considering the night I'd had.

Edythe looked up at me again, "What are you staring at?"

My heart skipped again, "You're beautiful," I blurted.

Her eyes fell again, "You're too much," She giggled silently.

"I don't want to keep you out too late."

"It's a little late for that."

Her hazel eyes shot up, "Really?"

"No, I mean, it's already late," I chuckled nervously, "I'm fine. I've cheated death twice already, this will be worth it." I sighed, "Totally worth it."

She looked down at the table and smiled again, a spiral curl falling to her face drawing my attention to her ripe lips.

"Good evening," I looked up and noticed a red-haired guy, in a dress shirt and black slacks, "I'm Jeremy, I'll be your server this evening." His eyes trailed toward Edythe and his voice got low, "Can I recommend the chef's special tonight.

I looked at my menu but kept an eye on Jeremy and his low eyes at Edythe, "What's the special?"

He licked his lips and his eyes never left Edythe, "That would be the Penne Vodka and the Fusilli Alfredo." It was like he was trying too hard to have an authentic Italian accent, "You should try the Ravioli Pomodoro," He smirked, "It's to die for." He even winked, and I was right there.

I looked at Edythe, who was looking back at me with low eyes that made my stomach do somersaults, "What sounds good?"

It took me a moment to realize she was talking to me.

I looked down and found the biggest word that I know how to pronounce, "The Chicken Parmigiana sounds delicious." I smiled at Edythe, "Well will you have sweetheart?"

She fanned her glittery fingernails through the air, "I'm on a diet, honey."

The waiter sat on the table facing Edythe blocking my view, "We have amazing salads."

"No thank you." Her small voice had a little more force behind it. Not exactly how she talked to those guys that robbed me, but she's seemed to make her point.

"What to drink?" He grumbled.

"Water." I shot him an annoyed smirk.

"Right." He snatched the menus and walked away.

My blood was beginning to boil. I took a breath and tried to let it go. Edythe was here with me, and she seemed as annoyed as I was. "He seems friendly."

I heard Edythe huff. "Men. You can live a million years and never understand why they have to be so pretentious." Her eyes trailed to mine and she smiled, "I'm sorry. No offense."

I chuckled, "None, taken. I

"Maybe he was just working a little too hard for a tip."

She sighed angrily. Even she didn't believe that.

"It could just be an off night," I said, not understand why I was still vouching for that jerk.

She huffed again, "He's a college drop, his parent pay for everything, he's just here because his parent told him to show some responsibility, and thinks of women like disposable toys."

My mouth dropped and I blinked hard. "Maybe he's Sagittarius?" I said still attempting to lighten the mood and gloss over what she'd said. Hoping no one had heard her, "I'm a Virgo. My horoscope says I'm sensitive, and artistic. Which is weird because I could never draw my way out of a paper bag."

Edythe just laughed, which was what I decided was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. "What is wrong with you?"

I chuckled, "I don't know. Is that rhetorical or do you want the comprehensive list?

Her gorgeous widened, as they glittered in the candlelight , "There's a list?"

My voice deepened like the waiter's, "Oh there's a list." I winked.

Edythe let out a small sigh as she caught her breath, "I think there is more good about you than you give yourself credit for Beau." She cocked her head letting her shiny curls droop to one side, " You're a good friend."

Then my heart fell. Was she calling me just a friend? "A good friend?"

She giggled pressing her fingers to her chest, "No. I didn't mean...I meant you protecting your friend's books like that."

My eyes narrowed, "How did you know it was for my friend."

"What do you mean," Her eyes fluttered like she was trying to play innocent.

"I just told you it was an angry librarian."

"He must have been some librarian." She giggled.

I cocked my head again as my mouth twitched as I noticed the twitch in hers as if she was trying to tell me something, "Who said it was a he?"

"Only assuming. Maybe it was a her."

I licked my lips, "I'm on to you."

She cocked her head and nodded, "Really?"

"Are you sure there is nothing I can get you? It's on the house if you want." He cocked his head toward me.

"I'm fine." She spat.

I noticed him pulling his notebook out of his apron and an exchange of him trying to slip her a piece of paper. It wasn't discreet enough. I wondered if I should have spoken up.

"No thank you,"She snapped, " But you should call your mom, and see a doctor about your issue." Her eyes flicked to his waistband and back to his eyes, "And no does mean no, even if she's drunk." She smiled.

His eyes got big and he slowly walked away.

"I'm sorry, Beau." Her eyes got big.

"For what?"

"I usually don't do that." Her lips thinned.

"Well, you got rid of him."

When he brought my food, he didn't even look up. I almost felt bad.

I looked at the food that smelled delicious and my stomach rumbled, "I'm almost scared he spit in it."

"I'm sure he didn't spit in it," She giggled, "You should eat."

I licked my lips and picked up my fork. I was hungry. I couldn't stop looking at her. It felt weird eating, and she didn't eat anything.

She blew out a breath and leaned he lavender scent mixing with the warm smell of my food, "I read minds...or more...hear their thoughts" She pushed her lips together, "no I can't read yours. As far as I know, you're the only one who I can't read," Her lips thinned, "You're sister and your dad are iffy, though."

"My sister?" I cocked my head, "When did you."

"Yes, I follow you." She sighed as if getting it off her chest, "Only to keep you safe." She looked up at me again, " Like I said, you shouldn't wander off on you own," She rolled her eyes, " I know, you're seventeen, and you practically an adult, a no I'm not reading your mind. I just know that look" she smiled revealing a dimple in her cheek it was almost cute. Who was I kidding it was cute, "Now I'm babbling. Eat.

I stabbed my fork into my food and talked low, "So um...you read minds. "

She shrugged as if it was nothing, "Everyone in this room if I focus I can zero in on various internal dialogs. Most of them want, sex, money, Sam and Dean Winchester." Her eyebrow quirked.

"So you can't read my mind?"

"No, but I've been reading minds long enough to read body language, and facial cues, and micro-expressions. "

"So you know if I'm lying to you. "

"Exactly," She puffed her chest out pridefully.

"So you are a," I whispered, "A cold one."

She sighed, "There are a lot of different terms, that one, I guess."

"You're a vampire," I whispered.

She drew in a deep breath and let it out. She looked at me and nodded. Her eye big and almost sad, like she was afraid to tell me.

I licked my lips, letting it sink in. Edythe had just told me she was a vampire, and all I could feel was a relief. Now I knew what she was, and now we didn't have that between us. Even better she trusted me to know. The fact that she probably could kill me at the drop of a hat didn't matter, but she could have eaten those guys that attacked me.

She looked past me, "We'll talk more about it another time."

I ate, and of course, Edythe paid. She even drove me to my car. She actually offers to take me home in her car. I didn't want to tell her but I had been emasculated enough for one day. I was happy she saved my life, treated me to dinner, and was trying to be intimidated by an assertive woman, I wanted to be her knight at least once or twice.

"So your family. They are too?" I asked egging on the conversation as she pulled drove trying to keep my mind off the twisting in my stomach as Edythe flew through the streets in her car. I was surprised she didn't get pulled over though the streets were basically empty. I clutched the sides of the seat trying to keep face, wondering if she could hear my frantic heart.

Even though I didn't want the night to end, but then again, I knew by now Charlie had the police in several cities over looking for me, by the way, Edyth was driving it would be off an embankment. I didn't want to think that way.

"Yes, but we are a special kind." She looked at me and held my gaze a little too long to be driving as fast as she was, or it could have just been me, "We are what others call vegetarians."

I breathed as I was pushed back into the seat by force, "You mean you eat vegetables?"

"It means we only eat animal. It does the trick with our hunger but not exactly as filling."

I thought, "Not like human blood."

"No, not at all."

"So you still want to eat me."

She licked her pink lips, "More than I've ever wanted to eat anyone." She made a cute wince and she bit her lip as she made a sharp turn and my stomach flipped hard, "Your blood is like my own personal grade of heroine. You're like chocolate, and I've been on a long diet," She breathed.

"I'm sorry." I groaned.

She licked her lips again and turned toward me, "It took me a while to be able to resist, but I can now...I think."

My face felt cold and eyes narrowed, "You think?"

She shot me a weak smile, "Yeah."

She stopped suddenly and I couldn't hold it. I swung open the door and there went the dinner I just had.

"Beau," Edyth said within moments she was behind me and I was leaning against her car, my truck behind her.

I brushed my sleeve over my mouth, and sucked in the salty air tilting my head back at the starry night sky, "Do I still look appetizing?"

I heard a breathy laugh and I tilted my head toward her.

She handed me a bottled water. I took it twisted the cap off and rinsed out my mouth spitting on the ground, brushing my hand over my mouth. My face burned.

She pushed my books under my arm and tugged my arm, pulling into her and I rested my head on her forehead, biting my lip trying not to breathe, " I think I'm falling you Beau, I shouldn't."

I pulled my head back and cradled her cheek, "No way you could be falling." I said softly.

Her big eyes look into mine and my heart swelled.

"Why." She said softly.

"I've already caught you E." I murmured.

Her eyes widened and she searched my eyes. My eyes trailed to her lips. If I hadn't had lost my dinner, I would have kissed her. She pressed her lips to my cheek, and gently to my forehead, and finally cradled my cheeks and pressed her lips to mine. She groaned creating a soft sensuous vibration and pulled away. I tilted my head and let my lips linger on hers feeling the electric warmth radiating from them.

I pulled away and brushed my nose against hers kissing her between the eyes. My body wanting more, but resisting.

"Good night, Beau." She stepped back to her car.

I waved her off and smiled, "Bye, Edie. We should do this again. I'm paying."

She looked back at me from her car, "Goodnight, Beau."

I watched her get in her car and start up her engine when I dug my hands in my pockets remembering, I'd gotten robbed. I'd felt the frame of my phone, my wallet and even my keys in my pocket.

Edythe's car went flying out of the parking lot, and I just stood for a moment dumbfounded. I shook it off. Now I had to get home and face my fate. At least, I got to spend my last moments with Edythe.


	13. Chapter 11

When I pulled into the driveway of my house, and stepped out of my truck, and I could tell you the stars glitter brighter, everything tasted…sour from throwing up earlier, but my stomach twisted in a good way. I felt like a new man, and it wasn't because I'd yet again cheated death. I took in a heavy breath leaned back against my truck as my mind replayed that kiss in my mind.

It wasn't my first kiss, not even my second. Not that women were beating down my parents doors because they wanted to kiss me. Well, maybe in Forks, but that was just weird alone. But Edythe. My lips still pulsed from Edythe's warm full lips. It may have been the heat of my own lips that heated hers, but the spark was there. My head tilted back and hit the window of my truck. My stomach must have been trying to qualify for the Olympics.

I trudged in the house my body, heavy and depleted but still light as a feather.

"Beaufort Swan!" I noticed Charlie standing at the end of the walkway that led into the din, his arms folded over his chest.

I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets and my hand clutched around my phone. I internally kicked myself for not calling or thinking to even turn my phone back on. "Dad, I'm sorry. I just lost track of time."

"That's no excuse, Beau!" He ranted, "Do you even know what time it is?"

I considered telling him about getting robbed, but it was just more ammunition he'd have to bring back to my mom. I wasn't sure if he'd use it, but I didn't want to take my chances.

I blew out a hard breath, "Dad, I'm sorry. I lost track of time." I shrugged, "Truthfully, I didn't even know it was that far." That was the truth. Hour and seven minutes? Maybe if I drove like Edythe. My heart stuttered.

"You could have called, Beau."

"Dad, I needed Google maps to get home." Half fib, my phone died once I got on the highway, and by then it was a straight shot.

His bushy eyebrows stretched. Maybe he was buying it.

His lips thinned, "You still should have called, Beau."

"Yeah, dad I know. I met up with Jacob, and just lost track of time." Kind of truth,but I knew Jake would back me up, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

He pushed out a breath, "Alright Beau. Next time, I'm taking your cell phone, and you're grounded." He shook his finger, "I mean it. You need to be the one setting an example for Bella."

"I know, Dad."I said giving him the most innocent smile I could muster, "I'll do better."

He cocked his head, "Get upstairs, you got work in the morning."

"Okay."I trotted up the stairs. I had to admit, I almost wasn't looking forward to waking up early. I walked to my door and peeked up at Bella's room. The light was off and I assumed she was sleeping.

I went into my room and didn't bother to even turn the light on. I guess I was just that tired. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. As I was searching for my clothes, there was a strange heat that rose up my back, and there was an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shook it off, maybe Charlie had turned up the heat, which was fine, because Fork autumn nights were freezing, even with the heat on full blast, and somehow my room was always the worst.

I walked to the bathroom, took a long relaxing shower washing off the grime from the day. I brought my toothbrush and toothpaste in with me to brush the sour taste of my mouth. My stomach flipped again. Edythe still kissed me. I leaned against the wall in the shower and smiled. Edythe was a piece of work. I cut off the shower, dried off and put my clothes on.

I padded to my room and glanced at Bella's room when I'd noticed and odd flicker. Like a shadow over the dim light from the window, the moon was giving off. I told myself she was probably awake walking around, but I couldn't ignore my gut. I crept toward her door and slowly pushed it open and glanced around. I could see the lump in her bed under her covers move to a steady rise and fall, hearing her breathing softly. She was asleep. I glanced around wondering if I should flick on the light. I peeked around the door and I'd seen nothing but her white wicker hamper. I slowly shut the door still glancing around.

I shook my head as I made my way to my room, still with an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I climbed into bed, flicked on my nightstand lamp, and plugged in my phone so it could charge. What I thought was creek drew my attention to my closets. I shook my head again. I was so tired I was hearing boogie men. I needed to get some sleep.

I slid under the covers and kept my eyes focused on my closet. I knew I was just being a little kid. I blew out a breath and turned to my light, I looked back at my closet and noticed my jacket on a hanger. It was swinging back and forward. It was as if a gust of wind hit it. But there was no wind in the room. I slipped out of bed. I knew it all was in my head but I couldn't sleep unless I looked in my closet. I crept across the floor, pulled back the door and pushed my hangered clothes out of the way. All I found was the back of my closet. I let out a long breath and stepped back that's when a pair of gold eyes locked into mine and my heart nearly exploded. I clutch my chest as I fell back against the wall my hand going for the old bat I kept by the door from my short stint in little league. I was already in my hands in batting position when I recognized the wide-eyed brunette looking back at me.

"Edythe, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Shhh!" Her eyes trailed to each side and back at me, "Keep your voice down." She whispered.

I was breathing heavily, "What the," I ran my hands through my still damp hair, "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

Her lips thinned as she placed her hands on her hips. I didn't understand the attitude, but my eyes appreciated her face and body as she stood there looking like a hot model, "What do you think I'm doing here, Beau?" She stalked toward me, and boldly grabbed my back setting it against the wall.

I just looked at here and blinked. Why would she be in my room in the middle of the night, and stand there like it was as normal as going on a date? Not that I was complaining. I stepped toward the door and closed it all the way, locking it, "Seriously, Edie, what are you doing here?"

Her eyes turned down at her wringing hands, "To see you."

My heart twitched. My rational mind screamed at me, but the rest of my male brain just thought it was hot that a gorgeous girl sneaked into my room in the middle of the night. I blew out a breath and walked to the edge of my bed and sat.

I bit my bottom lip, "Do you, come her often," My lip twitched into a smirk as I looked up at her. I noticed a slight twitch in her pink lips but her eyes were still down-casted.

She nodded.

My heart jumped again, "So what brings you to Chez de Beau?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile as she crossed her arms. I patted the spot on the bed next to me, and then watched her long legs in those black suede books walk toward my bed and she sat closer to the edge. I shrugged it off.

She blew out a deep breath, "I just wanted to see if you got home."

I chuckled, "In one piece. Thanks for the concern."

She started to pull away but I caught her hand pulling her into me.

"Beau, I…"

"Is this something you do all the time," My eyes trailed to her perfect lips and then her low eyes.

She licked her lips and nodded, "At first, I was just worried."

I smirked, "About me?"

She cocked her head to the side, "Sort of." Her lips curved, "I just figured if your blood was appetizing to me, it might be appetizing to some visiting relatives." She pushed her lips together.

My eyebrow quirked, "Relatives?" I chuckled, "You thought your relatives would eat me? That's actually kind of sweet."

Her lips narrowed again, "It's funny to you because you didn't know the day we met you were almost a snack."

I pulled in closer, "I actually like the sound of that."

She cocked her head again, "You're aware I'm a…vampire?" She whispered.

Then it clicked and my mouth dropped, "Oh." My eyes widened, "Seriously?"

She blew out a breath, "You're a smart guy, but you're a little slow."

I pulled away and thought. I thought more. "So you've been coming in my room watching me like…you know sleep and do stuff in my room?"

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing gets by you."

"Why?"

Her eyes widened and fell, "I don't know." She looked at a corner of the floor, "I haven't slept since I was changed, and I guess sometimes when things consume my thoughts, I get…curious."

My lip quirked again, "I'm thought consuming?"

She looked at me and lips started to tease into a smile, "I don't know what it is Beau."

"The fact that you can't read my thought?" I blurted.

"That's one thing." She started twisting a shiny lose curl, "I also never know what you're going to say."

"I never know what I'm going to say." I blurted again.

"Beau, I didn't want you to get freaked out." She sighed as her eyes softened, "You're just so…different."

My hands slid up her arms, "I'm one of a kind." I smirked.

"Why do you have to be so damn, awkwardly charming Beau?" She murmured into my lips her sweet smelling breath making my heart stutter.

"I guess I'm just limited edition."

She giggled and I pressed my lips into hers cradling her cold cheeks. The connection of our lips was like an electric pulse and only made me more hungry for more. My tongue searched her mouth and her light moaned only encouraged the kiss. I still held back, but there was an urge that bubbled below, that I'd never really felt before her, but maybe it was because it was the first time I'd had a girl in my room like this. My hands trailed down to her neck as her head tilted back to deepen the kiss. He pushed back into my the strokes of her tongue become more demanding against mine, her teeth grazed my tongue and I felt her lips rattle with a soft growl. That's what it sounded like. The with a gasp, there was a gust and suddenly I felt my body pushed backward almost falling off of the bed. I looked over and noticed Edythe by the window clutching the frame as if trying to restrain herself. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes turned down.

Slowly looking at her, I wondered if I needed to console her, "Edie?"

She shook her head, "I can't lose control, Beau."

I breathed, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head as she slowly walked closer but stood at the edge of the bed, "Beau, I…" Her eyes fell, "You should sleep."

I pushed out a depleted breath. She wasn't wrong. I still had work. I slipped under the covers and looked at her still feeling the heat of that kiss. "Can you stay?" I asked, "No making out. I just want to hold you, Edie." I didn't like seeing her sad.

She trotted to the head of the bed pulling back the covers. She sat and looked up at me, "No hanky panky."

I smirked, "Wasn't even thinking about it." Half truth.

Edyth slipped into bed and curled under me as I rested my chin on the top of her head. We just fit together that way. It was amazing.

I was almost positive that she wasn't going to be there when I woke up, and that was okay. We had this special moment. I reached for the light knob and turned it off, leaving us in the dark.

""Night Beau."

"'Night Edie."

I could get used to this, I thought.


	14. Chapter 12

I woke up, and it should have been predictable I was alone, but I didn't stop my hands from reaching, and relishing in her lingering scent. Even though it was the only time I'd ever had a girl in my bed, and it was innocent, I couldn't stop thinking about her, and how well she fit in my arms.

"Dude? Seriously?" I heard Mike as I snapped back into my reality, "That's where the grappling hooks go, not the fish hooks."

I shook my head realizing what I was doing, "Aw dang." I pulled the little packs of hooks off of the display rod.

"You forget to eat your Wheaties or something?" Mike laughed.

I wasn't going to tell him the truth, and I had a feeling there would be a lot of things about my relationship with Edythe I'd be keeping secret, and I was okay with that. I didn't want to keep our relationship secret. That I wanted to scream to the mountain tops, but her being a vampire, and last night, among other things I knew I had to keep quiet about.

"Long night," I responded, hoping to satisfy Mike's curious stare.

"Tell, me about it," Mike helped me take down the display I botched, "My dad's been going crazy about this Halloween."

"What about Halloween?"

He blew out a breath and rolled his eyes, "Every year, he dresses up and scares campers."

My teeth grit, remembering the conversation I had with Jacob. He was making a mockery of Jacob's history, but then again what was Halloween but a mockery of everything, including Edythe. Her family must have hated it.

An a ding interrupted my thoughts drawing my attention to the door.

"Dude, get that. I'll fix this."

"Cool," I said as I strolled toward the door as I noticed the leather jacket guy with long ratty blonde hair, pulled into a messy ponytail pushing around the sunglasses display.

"Hello," I smiled as I approached, "Looking for anything in particular."

His head tilted up, his eyes were dark and his lips curved into a slow smile as his brows furrowed, "Yeah, do you have any rope."

I pushed my lip out, "What kind of rope, we have fish line, braided, bungee cord, guyline cord, it depends on what you're trying to do." I leaned on a rack. The guy just looked at me with the same odd look, "Why don't I show you and you can tell me what you're looking for."

I walked over to the rope section as he followed. I felt a strange chill up my spine as we walked. I showed him the different ropes the store carried just as Mike's dad showed me. He chose the twisted rope after he decided that three yards of the stuff were just what he needed, he turned to me and said, "Do you have any zip ties." he gave a low chuckle and gave me a sarcastically embarrassed grin.

My quirked my eyebrow, "Sure." I said slowly as I lead him to the zip ties.

He continued to go through some odd shopping list he'd conjured in his brain including duct tape, tarp, gloves, and a huge survival knife, everything was more off, and conspicuous than the next. There was a part of me that was wondering if I needed to call my dad, and another just felt I was being paranoid, or maybe he was just screwing with me.

I tried not to show emotion about it. I rang him up appearing indifferent, and bagged everything, and watched him pay for everything in cash. I just smiled trying to lighten the mood and pushed the bags in his direction, "There you go," I said, "Everything you need for your Norman Bate's starter kit."

He gave me a closed mouth chuckle, "And a tip."

Before I could tell him, that I didn't accept tips, his hands clutched my collar and he snatched me toward him from the other side of the counter. I could feel the cold ice seeping off of him and I'd even noticed his sharp canines. He leaned toward my ear, "Stay away from Edythe. I won't say it again." He growled.

"Hey, James!" Mike chuckled coming around one of the isles and that was when I realized I was standing behind the counter as if nothing happened. Maybe it was all in my head. But James shot me a bloodthirsty glare as he backed toward the door.

"What's up, Mike. See you around." He pushed through the doors and left.

"What a jerk," Mike huffed.

"Who is he?"

Mike smacked, "That's the 'ex-Cullen' nobody talks about." Mike did finger quotes, "Rumor has it, he went off to some military school for boys for acting out."

"Really?"

"Apparently, he's back." He leaned against the counter, "You better watch out for that guy."

"Why?"

"That's Edythe's ex-boyfriend."

My stomach fell. Suddenly, the visit made sense. I was a threat. I wondered how he knew we were even a thing, but then I realized Edythe was following me, maybe James was following her. I had no doubt he was serious, and he would probably make good on his threats, but it wouldn't stop me. Edythe was too special to me to let go of. At that point I knew three facts, Edythe Cullen, and her family were vampires, and being with her might cost me possibly my life, and last, I loved her possibly more than my own life.

Edythe called me after work. She wanted to meet me at a walking trail near the La Push line. When I was getting into Bonnie, I'd noticed a paper bag in the back, with 'stay away' in black marker. I opened it and found everything James had purchased to intimidate me. This was another way he was trying to scare me. He didn't need any of this crap to make me disappear. Just being who and what he was, he could end me.

I just shrugged it off and went to see Edythe. She'd noticed the bag and I lied and told her it was an inside joke I'd had with my dad. From how she looked at me, I knew she didn't believe me, and I felt even more guilty, and even though she couldn't read my mind, she didn't press it. I hated myself for keeping what happened with James to myself, but I told myself that it was to protect her. I was already dead.

She'd talked about how she came to be the way she was. Her story began with her brother in the early 1900s the entire family fell ill to the Spanish Influenza. Their parents died, leaving her and Edward alone. Edward was very protective of Edythe, so much that while other young ladies were being courted, Edward would be very strict when it came to a gentleman that wanted to date her. No one was good enough.I had a new respect for Edward. He was like me when it came to Bella.

She explain how they both had fell ill, and almost died. They were in adjoining beds and they were separated by a curtain, and she heard her brother's final weak cries for her to live. He was ready to give up his trust, everything he owned to the doctor for her life. That doctor was Carlisle, and he saved them both...so to speak.

As she explained how painful her transition was we approached a large opening in the forest where the sun peered in from above, and despite the weather, the grass was lush and green, almost as if it were enchanted. I looked back at Edythe and her skin suddenly began to glitter as if it were filled with little diamonds. Edythe was always beautiful to me, but now she looked like she was some fairy princess from another world.

"Edythe," I breathed.

She looked at me her golden eyes filled with sadness, "It's why we can't come out in the sun." My heart hurt for her, "Everyone would know."

I slid my hands around her waist and pulled her to me.

"I just wanted to let you know what you were getting into."

I chuckled cradling her face, "Edythe, you're beautiful."

She tugged away and her head fell as she stood in the middle of the clearing. "I'm a killer, Beau."

"You're not," I said holding her from behind, resting my head on the crook of her neck, "You're not a killer, Edythe."

"Everything I am draws you in for the kill."

I thought about James again. It was times like that I was thankful she couldn't see what I was thinking, "Edie."

She turned around and searched my eyes, "Beau, I wanted to kill you. I'm a monster."

I cradled her soft cheeks, "You're not a monster. You're a beautiful person, inside and out. And I'm in love with you."

Her eyes widened and her head rested in mine, "Beau." Her voice shook.

"I love you, Edie." I pulled her chin up to look at me, "And there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." I pressed my lips to hers. I'd never get tired of kissing her.

"So the lioness fell in love with the lamb." She murmured into my lip.

"What a stupid self-destructive lamb." I laughed softly.

"What a psychotic masochistic lioness." She giggled as I held her close to my chest.

I'd never felt anything like I felt for Edythe, and it scared me and excited me. I didn't know how long this would last, but I knew that now, at this moment there was no turning back. I was hers and she was mine, and somehow through some complex twist in the universe, I felt like this was meant to happen, and it felt amazing.


	15. Chapter 13

I would have stayed out all night, but my dad called and said that he needed to talk to me. Edythe followed me. She said it was to make sure I was 'safe'. I appreciated the concern, but I knew I should have been the one protecting her.

I pulled into my driveway to find, a midnight blue Audi, so I pulled off into the grass and Edythe pulled in behind me in her black Volvo.

I stepped out of my car and looked back at Edythe who was already littering honey eyes.

"There you are." Charlie's voice cut through our moment.

"Hey, Ch-um...Dad," I turned and smiled as I pulled Edythe to my side, "My girlfriend, Edythe. Edythe, My father Charlie Swan."

He offered a hand and shook Edythe's, "We've met. Nice to see you again, Sir."

"Just the two people we wanted to see." Another voice emerged from the house and I looked up and noticed a tall man with reddish hair that bared resemblance to Edythe and at his side was bright eyed Bella, and she was actually smiling, unlike Edythe's brother Edward.

"Hey Beau." Bella beamed.

I had a sick feeling, and it help I was under Edward's glare as he stalked toward me.

Edythe pulled me behind her, again protecting me, but now I stepped in front of her again. If any vampire was going to kill me would have rather Edythe's brother. He'd probably be merciful and make it quick. Possibly.

"Hey Edward."

"Beauford!" He nodded with a grimace that sent a cool chill down my back.

I swallowed thickly.

"What are you doing here?" Edythe smiled gritting her teeth, trying to cover her frustration.

Edward pushed his lips together, "Just talking to Beaufort's family. Nothing a concerned brother wouldn't do, for the man courting his sister." He looked at me and his lips curved into a devious smirk, "Right Beaufort?"

I looked Bella and then back at Edward, "Y-yeah," I stammered.

"And speaking of courting," he stalked past Charlie, "I think any gentleman wanting to properly court a young lady would have the decency to speak to her family of his intentions. Wouldn't you agree."

"Uh...yeah. Absolutely."

His smirk shifted to a wide smile, "Great! Then dinner is at eight. See you tonight." He looked at Edythe a moment. When she cocked her head and his eyebrow stretched, I knew the two we having some unspoken conversation. Or maybe it was spoken. I remember Edythe's gift, I wasn't sure of Edwards but it was possible.

"It was a pleasure, visiting with you Mr. Swan," He waved and then nodded toward Bella, "Bella."

"Bye Edward." She waved.

Something strange hit the pit of my stomach but I ignored it.

Edward's car growled to life and he started forward stone faced staring directly at me. When he finally backed out of the driveway Edythe blew out a breath.

My stomach turned.

I jerked as Charlie set his hands on my shoulders, "He seems like a nice kid." He walked toward his police car, "I guess you need to get cleaned up."

I grimaced. Something else hit the pit of my stomach, "Why?"

"You want to make a good impression," He said, "I already called Carlisle, he's expecting you."

My heart dropped, "Really?"

"Yes, Beau." Charlie laughed, "Her brother had a point. He deserves to know your intentions. He told me how you came to her rescue out in La Push," He shrugged, "You have that going for you. They all want to thank you."

"He told you that?"

"He explained that you were late, because of the situation with Edythe and a group of guys, That was how you got the marks on your face," He went into his car, "That reminds me. Catch." I turned and something hard hit my chest and fell to the ground.

I looked at my dad who rolled his eyes, that was when I spotted the rectangular black box on the ground. I picked it up and opened it.

"That's a tazor, for next time you want to play hero. Your mom worries."

I studied it, "Sure dad."

"Got your sister some mace," He added, "Can never be too careful. If they hadn't have pulled them in this morning, I would have gone out there myself."

"What?"

"Those guys were pulled to shore this morning," He shrugged, "Car accident. Oddly no signs of foul play." He shook his head, "Anyway, Carlisle's a good guy, but haughty, wear your church clothes."

"Sure." I said, "Thanks, Dad."

It was a lot to think of as Charlie pulled down the driveway. I wondered who had put the spin on what had happened, and even more, what happened to those guys. It raised a lot of questions about Edward, and why he'd asked me to dinner. Maybe he wanted to tie up a loose end. I swallowed thickly, maybe he wanted to have me more dinner.

"Hey, Beau." My eyes darted up and I noticed Jules.

I ran my fingers through my hair as an odd feeling settled in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"He's just nervous." giggled Bella.

"I'm fine."

"You're yellow, Beau."

"I got a tan."I deflected.

"He looks a green," Jules giggled.

"I'm just going to meet Edythe's folks," I blurted.

Her eyes widened and suddenly, I wished I hadn't have blurted it out. There was a time I could tell Jules anything, now something just felt weird. Maybe it was the blatant hurt in her eyes. I swallowed a thick lump.

"I think her brother wants to kill me too," I smirked trying to make light of it.

"Jake doesn't want to kill you," She approached me, "He's been trying to call."

I almost questioned it, them I remembered. "Oh." I went to my truck and grabbed the books. As I came out I noticed the bag sitting in my truck bed. I snatched it and turned the stay away part toward me. I handed the books to Jules, "Here you go?"

"When have you been interested in our legends, Beau."

I smiled, "What can I say, you have a beautiful history."

A red tinged her cheeks, and suddenly I felt worse, "I'd better get ready." I went into the house as the girls came in behind me and started "girl talking" I wanted to listen in to hear more about this guy Bella liked, but I had to pick out the clothes I would possibly be buried in.

My dad texted me the address and told me dinner was at eight so I had a little time to go to the supermarket and get the girls in Edythe's family flowers, although as I was picking out the right kind and color all I kept thinking about was what kind of flowers would be at my funeral after I was eaten. Or maybe they would hide my body, or maybe James would take me out on the way to work.

I tried not to think that way. If anything, I would have rather have been turned, at least then I could better protect Edyth, and not feel so damsely all the time.

The Cullen house was deep in the woods on top of a hill, which gave me the off-putting thought of Jonathan Harker going to Count Dracula's castle, though the Cullen house was more modern. It had glass windows around the entire structure. To anyone else it would seem that they lacked privacy, but they were in fact deep in the woods. Where no one could hear me scream. A voice inside started.

I shook it off and knocked on the door. The door was quickly answered by Edward, and I noticed Carlisle coming down the flight of stairs.

"Good evening Beau," Carlisle said.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen."

"Beaufort." Started Edward.

"Edward."

I stepped in nervously when I noticed everyone else. I handed everyone their single roses, pink for Barbie, and Pixie, white for Esme, and red for Edythe with a kiss on the cheek. I could already feel the anger in Edward's gaze as I did, that but I didn't care.

A thick herbal scent filled the air, and my stomach answered. I was almost embarrassed.

"So nice to see you again, Beau," Esme smiled next to her husband. His hand resting casually around her small waist.

"Nice to meet you again too, Dr, Cullen." I stood next to Edythe, but I didn't dare touch her.

"Please, call me Esme," She pressed her hand to her chest, "You know my husband Carlisle, and Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice." She nodded her head every time she went said a name. The all stood in a line and were all dressed for a dinner party, though they always dressed as if they were modeling for some magazine like they were trying to make Forks High look like some expensive private school in California or something. They looked nice and expensive. Suddenly, the movie clue came to mind. Then I wondered if they would kill me in the study, with the candlestick. I shook it away.

"Edward has prepared dinner," Esme said.

I swallowed thickly as Edyth and I followed the line into the large dining room, "I thought you did eat."

"It is a lovely excuse to use our kitchen. Edward used to be quite the chef, long ago."

How long ago? I thought.

I pulled out Edythe's chair as we sat. Alice had put my plate in front of me, and I gave her a warm smile. As good as the food looked, I didn't want to dig in. That was when I had noticed I was the only one with a plate in front of him.

"Eat up, I put blood sweat in tears into it."

"Or someone else's." I thought out loud.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." I shoveled the spaghetti in my mouth. It was delicious, buttery the right amount of salt and sweetness from the tomatoes, then I looked up and noticed all golden eyes were on me, except for Jasper, his eyes were almost opal, and he was looking at me like an appetizer.

"It's delicious." I smiled, "Thank you for inviting me."

"We were hoping you would have brought your sister, Beaufort. My husband has been going on and on about her. She seems to have really impressed him." Her eyes cocked to the other side of the table, "Edward too."

I looked at Edyth's brother, "Edward?"

"Yes, we had a lovely conversation earlier," He smiled too charmingly, "She's a very very, lovely girl."

I wanted to scream over the table for Edward to stay away from my sister, but my face must have said it all with Edward's beaming smile his sharp canines prominent.

I swallowed another bite of food and continued to eye him, I was already a marked man, but I would fight to keep Edward away from Bella.

"I can't wait to meet, Bella." Alice, the pixie giggled.

Rosalie huffed.

"I just know we're all going to be good friends," Her eyes fluttered.

"Stop it," Edythe coated her hand over her face, "Alice please stop."

"I can't help it." she clapped like a toddler and looked at me, "We should all get together, soon."

My mouth opened and closed trying to think of something to see.

"Alice, in due time," Carlisle chuckled.

I looked at Edythe, hoping she'd give me some answers.

"Alice can see the future." She leaned in and said.

"I saw you and your sister coming a mile away." She giggled, "Months actually. Edythe thought I was crazy, but I knew."

I looked around, "Knew what?"

She smiled, "That you'd be special, to her, to us." She looked at me warmly, almost maternally. It was kind of creepy but almost welcomed.

"I don't..." I thought, and the more I thought about it the freakier it became, "So you knew I'd fall for Edythe? You knew that..."

"My visions, are subjective." She explained, "They are based on choices. I mean yours are always a bit hazy, your sister's too, but..."

"Wait. What choice would Bella make that would bring her here. No offense."

"Again, subjective."

"Alice." Edythe glared at her. Edyth shook her head and Alice's hazel eyes widened. It was like the two shared an unspoken conversation.

Alice's eyes fell.

I looked over at Edward who was focused on Edythe sympathetically, "As my sister Alice said, subjective, which means it based on choices. A person can choose something else."

"So what will, Bella choose?"

"How about a grand tour," Esme chimed in, "Beau, if you are done with your dinner we would love to show you around our home."

"I will." Edward offered.

Everyone looked at Edward curiously, including me.

He chuckled, "Come on, I'll behave. I'd like to get to know the man who will be courting my baby sister."

I smiled, "Sure." I looked at Edythe and gave her an assuring kiss on the cheek.

She gave me a 'be careful look'.

I took a breath and followed Edward toward the stairs, hearing the clatter of dishes behind me. My heart settled in my stomach but I was prepared for whatever Edward had to through, or so I thought.


	16. Chapter 14

"Okay, what am I looking at?" I grimaced

"Graduation caps."

I studied the thing on the wall that looked almost like an abstract piece of art or the fabric aisle in a crafts store. I narrowed my eyes again and turned my head.

"We matriculate a lot." He let out a breathy chuckle.

"Why would you want to do high school more than once?"

Edward let out a silent chuckle, "Exactly." He looked back up at the wall, "The younger we are in a town the longer we can stay there without people getting suspicious."

I looked at him, "Really?"

His lips curved into a slow smile, "Edythe told you we don't age."

"I got that but seriously, who would want to graduate high school more than once?" I said trailing behind Edward as he continued up the stairs, "Who actually likes doing it once."

He sighed, "Tell me about it. That's why I always come in ahead of everyone else. Carlisle doesn't like it, but he doesn't really have a choice."

"But he's your dad or your alpha leader of the coven, don't you have to, like do as he says."

Edward smiled closing a laugh in his mouth, which only made me realize how stupid and stereotypical the statement was.

"Carlisle is a father figure, but he just wants us to live our existence in peace."

I stepped through a glass hallway, even the floor was glass, and I could see the marble room under me with a white baby grand and an all white sitting room. To my left was just forest, and a skyline of tree covered mountains, and a dreary haze of fog.

"My room is this way." He turned and said, then continued walking.

"Are you doing to show me your gun collection?"

He let out a quick chuckled, "I have no purpose for guns"

Of course, he didn't, he was a vampire. "Your torture chamber?"

"No." He chuckled, "My space, where I go to be alone and think."

His room was basically another glass hallway, with bookshelves, and a white leather ottoman in the center Straight head was just a door with windows that seem to open to the outside. It was like I should have been a window, but it was a door. I wondered if there was a balcony or something. I saw no railing at all.

"No beds?"

"None of us have beds." He said behind me, "We don't sleep."

"I don't know you would like to curl up with a good book, watch Netflix."

His thick brow quirked"Net what?"

"It's a streaming service," I turned to face him and his eyebrows furrowed, "Nevermind." I looked around the room again nervously trying to start another conversation, "You have a lot of books. Anything good?" I looked around.

"Mostly my journals. You may not want to read those, you'll have nightmares for weeks." He chuckled deeply.

"Really." I reached for a random book and pulled out Wuthering Heights, I'd done a book report on it, not that it interested classic literature I preferred was the original Bram Stoker's Dracula, not that I would ever mention that to him out loud, I was sure he'd give me a crash course, putting me in the place of Jonathan Harker.

He looked at me and his lip twitched and he hummed.

"What?"

"Interesting story choice." He said.

I looked down at the worn beige book with a man and a woman dressed in early turn of the century clothes. I just placed it back, "Yeah! That Heathcliff." I shook my head, "Disturbed."

"Some call love a form of insanity."

I chuckled, "Well, I need to be committed."

His eyes narrowed, so I stopped laughing.

"Anyway, "I returned the book to the shelf and walked toward the far side of the room staring out the large window.

"So this is what you do with eternity?"

He gave a ghost of a smile as he looked out the window, "I've spent it many ways. You'd be surprised at the lifetimes you lead when you have all the time in the world." He looked at me, "What would you do, Beaufort. If you could live forever? Hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically?" I thought. I wondered why my mind went right to Edythe. I'd spend a million lifetimes with her, getting to know her, her secrets, her favorite things, her heart. I'd learn and see everything the world had to offer. One thing was for sure, I would never keep repeating high school. Once was enough for me.

I looked back at the unmistakable grimace on Edward's face, "You look deep in thought."

I chuckled nervously, "Yeah," I ran my fingers through my gelled hair, "There's just so many things."

His eyes narrowed again, his eyes dilating, "Hmm!" He pushed his lips together.

"Can you elaborate?"

I remembered about Edythe's gift and wondered if Edward had the same, "You read minds too?"

"I hear thoughts," he said, "Edythe, can see pictures."

"Wow!"

He smirked, "Sometimes when we are around each other we can do both."

"Cool."

"Yes. It is pretty cool especially when we are around Alice."

"Alice can see the future," I remembered .

"In a sense. She has visions of possibilities of the future."

"That makes almost no sense."

He chuckled, "Alice can be a bit of an oddball."

My eyebrow quirked, "Compare to?"

He smiled, "Tu shay. But she is different. But she's great. She believes that our destinies are intertwined. Mine and Edythe's, yours and your sister."

Something just felt wrong whenever Edward mentioned Bella. I wasn't sure I should have been mad. I was dating his sister, but Bella was only 14, and Edward was old.

"I thought you would like to know that I have agreed to come by and give Bella, piano lessons."

I studied him and my eyes narrowed, "How are did that come about?"

"You see, I was quite an accomplished concert pianist, Bella showed interest, so I decided to offer to teach her, free of charge." He smiled, "Charlie thought it was a good idea as well."

"Why?" I was suspicious.

He shrugged, "I suppose we both have a lot of free time on our hands now that our siblings are spending all of their free time together."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean to offend," he smirked, "I'm just saying, Bella confided in me that, she's happy for you, but she's a bit lonely."

"I spend time with Bella, and besides, she has Jules." I was starting to feel guilty. I was blowing off my sister, but Edward suggesting that she spend all her free time with him wasn't something I wanted. I didn't know what to say to keep it from happening, I just needed to keep a close watch on Count Cassanova when he was around Bella.

"Glad we could have this talk, Beau." He smiled tightly.

I was too. I couldn't argue with that. I couldn't argue at all. His approval meant that I could be with Edythe, but if he thought I would let him anywhere around Bella without supervision he had another thing coming.

When I said bye to everyone, Edward invited me to their baseball game, and Alice added that I should bring Bella so she could finally meet her 'in the flesh'. Those were his exact words. It creeped me out, but I couldn't say no to a coven of vampires, or more a family, as Carlisle put it.

They were a family, and they all seemed nice, but I wasn't letting my guard down especially where Bella was concerned.


	17. Chapter 15

I drove home unsure what to feel about Edward and his interest in my little sister. I take that back, I knew what to feel, but I didn't know how to keep him away from Bella without compromising my relationship with Edythe. It was selfish, but it was what it came down to. I knew if I would have talked to Bella about it, she would have called me a hypocrite. Even Edythe might have called me a hypocrite, and Edythe trusted her brother, that meant, I needed to trust him.

But he was a vampire. Edythe was one too, but it was different. Bella wasn't old enough to date, not even old enough to like boys, even though she like one that was way older than her, and Edward was way older than her, by almost a century. That's when something clicked. What if she'd been in love with Edward the whole time?

It couldn't and wouldn't happen. I needed reinforcements. When I'd pulled into the driveway, I'd noticed Jules' Volkswagen, but my dad's car wasn't there. I pulled out of the drive way and decided to head straight for the police station. Dad had agreed to the lessons, but maybe if I plead my case, he could understand why they weren't such a good idea. I needed him to take my side on this. Bella's life might have hung in the balance. Among other things.

It was dark when I had gotten to the precinct, which was a small secluded cabin surrounded by creepy looking trees. Suddenly, I could see why a family of Vampires would call Forks home. I wouldn't have been surprised if there were werewolves, or maybe even Big Foot living in these very woods. I remembered James' threat, and suddenly the Forks I remembered from when I was a kid was gone. Forks was a dark scary place.

I mean, it had Edythe, it had my two best friends Jules and Jake, and Charlie, for me or less I couldn't factor my Dad out of my reasoning for staying in Forks.

I pulled into the gravel driveway next to the Charlie's police car just behind the big Trailblaze parked just by the building. I stepped out, shoved my hands in my pockets and quickly footed into the small cabin-looking building. The place was empty but the blast of warm air offered relief from the cold biting against my flesh.

"I'll be with you in just a..." I heard Charlie's voice from the other room, "Beau? What are you doing here? Is Bella okay?" He appeared at the opening of the hallway behind the administration desk.

I ran my tongue over my course lips, "Hey Dad. Bella's fine."

He sighed and he smiled, "Good. How did your dinner go."

I shrugged, "I'm still alive." That probably made more sense to me than to him.

He chuckled, "I didn't have any doubt they would like you."

I smiled pridefully, "Thanks, Dad."

"So what's up? I'd hate to rush you, but I'm buried in paperwork."

"I didn't mean to bother you, I just kind of needed to talk to you about something. Man to man."

The corner of his mouth twitched under his thick moustache, "Well come on back." He cocked his head, "I'm never too busy for a man to man talk with my son."

I smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

I followed my dad back to a small office in the back. It was probably not even really small at all, just covered with things. A big wood desk with an ancient bulky Mac computer took up the room. The desk was covered in boxes full of manilla files and in frames near the computer screen and also on the walls were pictures of Bella and me, Jake and Jules, and him and Billy mostly.

He took a seat in his worn leather chair that was covered it rips and cracks. A state smell of leather and pine filled hair. I slumped on the small leather chair in front of his desk as Charlie went back to his computer and the opened file in front of him. My eyes just happened to trail down to the open file and observe it noticing a newspaper article that had "Animal Attack" on one of the headlines before my dad shut the folder and tugged it more in his direction.

"What can I help you with Beau?"

I shrugged, "Um," I shook out of my thought, "Well, it's like this Dad, I was talking to the Cullens." I cleared my throat, "I was talking to Edward Cullen..."

He smiled still looking at his computer screen, "Good kid. He kind of reminds me of you." He tilted his head from side to side, "Well, I guess in a way. But he's a good kid."

I was about to shout he was a vampire, but I knew it wasn't a good idea. "He's giving Bella piano lessons?"

"Well, the two go to talking, it came up, and it seemed like a good idea. They seemed to have a lot in common." He shrugged.

"But Dad. Bella's 14."

"I never said anything about dating Beau."

I blew out a breath, "But do you think you can trust him alone with her."

He chuckled, "I trust Edward Cullen, at least in that respect. He's very respectful."

"Around you maybe."

"Even before you got here. He's even helped here at the station as a summer job. He even interned one summer. He wants to be a lawyer."

Leave it to Edward to be the son that Charlie always wanted while I was away. I sighed, "I just don't trust him. Alone. With Bella."

"Well, you obviously trust Bella alone, Beau."

My eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean."

Charlie let out an aggravated sigh, "It means, I wish you'd spend more time with your sister. You know how hard it is for her to find friends. She's not the social butterfly you seem to be." He pushed his lips together, "Look, I think it's great you have friends and a new girlfriend, but I worry about your sister, and the people that she socializes with, or lack they're of."

I sighed, "She has Jules."

"Jules, can't always be there, and it would be nice for her to have more friends." He said typing harder at the keys, "Edward seems to make Bella smile, and I haven't seen her smile much over these past months. Maybe you'd notice if you paid attention, Beau."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He blew out another breath, "You know what? You're a teenager, and I should have expected you to live your own life. He looked up at me it's just that when you two were younger you used to stick together, now you're growing up. I should have predicted it." He paused and let sighed, "Edward is Bella's friend. I trust him and so should you."

I wanted to blurt, 'he's a vampire. How do you know you can trust him?'

"Beau just enjoy your life. Enjoy your friends, and let Bella enjoy hers." He said, "I think you should talk to Edward. I think you two would hit it off. I think Edythe would like that too."

The thought came to mind, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'

"Dad, he's a guy. You know how guys think."

He looked out me and his thick brows furrowed and then he went back to the computer screen.

"He's a teenage boy."

"And so are you." He said, "And Edythe is a teenage girl. Should I not trust you kids to have self-control?"

"Of course, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying to we really trust him?"

"We?" His lips thinned and nostrils flared, "I trust Carlisle. He thinks it will be good for Edward, and good for Bella."

I sighed. So now Edythe's dad was working against me.

"Beau, I really think you should take the time to get to know Edward before you just go off and judge him like that. That family has all been model citizens since they got here, and as for Edward. He's polite and helpful, and seems to bring your sister out of her shell because the have similar interest."

My eyes narrowed, "Similar interest? Like what?" What on earth would Bella have in common with a vampire? Besides the sheer oddness.

"Obviously classical music, old literature, crap like that."

My eyebrow quirked.

"So I might have listened in on the conversation."

"Listened in? How long has this been going on?"

Charlie huffed, "They yesterday, I was home, Edward was looking for you. Wanting to know your intentions with his sister. I left to get them something to drink and the two were talking like they'd been friends for years." He shrugged, "He didn't even touch her, but he listened to her, made her smile." he shook his head, "He's okay in my book Beau."

I nibbled on my lip. It was clear I didn't have an alley in my dad in this. I still didn't trust him.

"Give him a chance Beau."

I let out a surrendering sigh, "I guess I could give him a chance."

He looked up at me and his eyes narrowed, "I don't like how that sounds."

I sighed loud, "I'm going to give him a chance. I was just thinking maybe I can get to know him a little better. For Bella and Edythe's sake."

"Well, that's big of you Beau. I'm proud of you."

I smiled as wide as I could as I said my good byes to Charlie and as soon as I got in my truck I called Jake, and told him about what was going on, he said we'd all meet for burgers tomorrow, he would invite Quil and Embry, and he told me to invite Edward. He seemed eager to put 'pretty boy' in his place about Bella. That's why Jake was my best friend. I knew I could count on him.


	18. Chapter 16

I pulled into Forks High feeling like a man on top of the world. I stepped out of my truck and strolled into the parking lot. I stole a glance over at the "Cullen parking zone" and noticed their cars but they weren't hanging out outside. I shrugged it off. At least they were here, and that meant that Edythe was at school today. My heart stuttered in my chest.

"Hey, Beau." I heard a bubbly voice say above the crowd of voices, and the next thing I knew I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned hoping to find Edythe, instead, I noticed bright golden eyes, sharp angular cheeks, and the pixie cut hair.

I smiled against my disappointment, "Hey Alice, what's up?"

"You seen Edie around?"

"No." I shrugged, disappointed.

She let out an over dramatized sigh, I felt a sharp gust as we whipped around to the opposite direction.

That was when she tilted head and I noticed it was on my shoulder and her grip tightened. That was when I realized how strong she was as she guided me toward the other side of the school. I'd always seen Alice as a sweet fluttery person, like a little fairy, but suddenly, I felt I couldn't forget that she was a bloodthirsty vampire.

My heart thudded again, but this time in panic. "Uh," my voice shook more than I expected, "Is there something wrong."

She cocked her head, and pursed her lips as she looked off in a mock pensive expression, "That's what I'm trying to figure out, Beau."

"What are you trying to figure out?"

Her head leaned in so her mouth was close to my ear, anyone that could see us might have mistakenly thought we were a couple. I couldn't let that get back to Edythe. I didn't want to think Alice would set me up, but this was looking bad, and she held my shoulder tightly to the point it ached, and I was sure I'd have a bruise.

She bit her bottom lip her eyes twitching to the right and left quickly as her eyelashes fluttered. It was as if her body was here but her brain was fluttering in Neverland somewhere.

Her eyes flicked into mine, and that's when her lips drooped. "Beau, I had a vision this morning." Her lips parted and closed again as if she was about to say something but rethought.

She stopped walking and started to release my shoulder. I noticed we were in the deep left wing of the school where the greenhouses were, it was a circular room covered in glass, almost like a green house itself. We were alone, and suddenly I had a vision of my blood splashing over the glass windows. I swallowed thickly.

She just stood in front of me, and her head fell. "Beau, I don't know what you've decided to do, but I'm warning you now it's a bad idea."

The side of my mouth crept up as I forced a laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her thin brows furrowed as she shoved her hands on her hips, "Beaufort Swan!" He voice was no longer fluttery, now it was maternal. It was extra maternal. It was more maternal than my mom's. She hardly sounded like a student, she sounded like a teacher. Her eyes narrowed, "You've made a choice, and because of whatever strange block that is driving all of us crazy, I can't see what it is, but I can see enough to tell you're about to do something that is going to have really bad consequences."

My eyes widened. "Alice, I really don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged, "I mean, what choice are you mad at me about? I mean, the choice to have Frosted Flakes for breakfast, I mean, I did decide to take the scenic route to school today." I smiled, "It helps me clear my head."

She cocked her head and this time, her eyes narrowed she looked almost evil, "Beaufort, I've been avoiding Edythe," She paused, "And Edward because I had a vision of you and Edward."

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Fighting." She added.

"Why would I want to fight my girlfriend's brother?"

"Don't Beau." She said softly, "Edward, is a good guy, but he's very, competitive," She sighed, "Just like Emmett, and even Jasper." She huffed, "Men and their egos." She looked back at me, her gold eyes glittered solemnly, "Beau, I don't know what issue you have with Edward, but for your sake. For Edythe's sake."

When she said Edythe, my chest tightened.

"Promise me, you won't plan on fighting with, Edward."

I looked at her confused. What kind of a promise was that? I thought.

"Promise me, Beaufort." She grabbed my shoulders.

"I promise." I blurted.

She sighed, "Okay. Beau." She pointed at me and started walking away, "I'm going to hold you to your promise."

My eyebrows fell and I shook my head. It was the oddest argument I had ever had, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was real. I didn't want to think. Especially, not about that afternoon. I deal with that when it happened. The bell started to ring letting me know that I was late for the first period. "Great," I grumbled.

Edythe met me after first period and I walked with her to second period, that was where we ran into Edward.

"Hey Edie," He pulled her arm so she slightly drifted from under my arm and placed a kiss on her pale cheek. She tucked herself back under my arm and Edward looked at me with a too casual, too pearly white smile. He was like a chiseled statue.

I noticed the girls at the school watching him, practically swooning over him. It didn't add up that he wanted to "hang out" with my fourteen-year-old little sister Bella.

"Have you seen Alice today?" Edward asked Edythe. The question pulled me out of my thoughts.

Edythe pushed her ripe pink lips together as she thought. I loved when she did that, it made me want to kiss her all the more. "Come to think of it, I haven't." She replied, "Strange." I noticed her lips thinned as she looked into Edward's eyes.

Edward's gold eyes narrowed suspiciously at her as if they were having some odd staring contest or mental tug of war. She gave him a hard frustrated blink. "I don't know Edward!" She finally blurted.

"I'm just concerned." He said, snapping a glance at me and then back at Edythe.

"She didn't tell me anything."

"She wasn't in class."

"Maybe she just," She blew out a breath, "Got sick." She shrugged as she started to walk past him pulling me with her.

We met for lunch and ate alone. I looked up at the normal Cullen table and there was an empty chair next to the Ken doll and the weird looking blond guy. Ken, Barbie, and the zombie vampire all stared at Edythe and me, mainly me.

I felt a cold pressure on the back of my hand that sent a chill up my arm and through my body. I noticed Edythe's hand on mine. I looked back at her and smiled. I loved the way her eyes glittered, no matter how dark or bright they were. Now they were a little darker than usual.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not like Alice to miss school."

I shrugged, "What does it matter?" I remembered their graduation cap wall. They had done this a million times, and they missed days just because it was too sunny.

"I just hope she's okay."

I slid her hand into mine and brought my lips to the bad of her thumb, "I know she's fine."

She looked at me, "Did she say something to you?"

I knew it was better than I didn't talk about that conversation with Alice that morning. I hated that I was already collecting things to keep from her. Hopefully, this would be the last thing, including what I was planning tonight to keep Edward away from Bella.

A bunch of things Edythe needed to never find out about. Times like this I was just glad that I was the only mind she couldn't read.

All through lunch and the next period, we were a happy couple with no cares. I even told her I was going to meet Edward after school, for some male bonding time. She seemed happy, and I liked making Edythe happy, I wanted to make her happy for a very long time. I hoped I could find a way to.

After saying my goodbyes to Edythe, at least until she snuck into my window that night, I called Jacob on my phone, and then I called Edward and told him to meet me at the diner just on the La Push border. I was going to spell it out loud and clear about Bella. I just hope he didn't kill me, but there were somethings I was prepared to die for, Edythe was one, my little sister was another.


	19. Chapter 17

I didn't really have a plan per-say when I pulled into the parking lot of the deserted restaurant. I had bottled water. My plan was to get it blessed by a priest, but then I wondered where I'd find one that would believe me. I just put minced garlic in it and shook it in the bottle. I didn't plan on using it, Edythe would never forgive me. I just needed to make a point. I was hoping Jacob and his friends would help that.

I wasn't sure how, but if I read the legends right and if vampires were the 'cold ones' referenced in legend, than Edward would be at least see them as formidable opponents. At least enough to believe that there would be consequences of coming near Bella.

I'd noticed Jacob's small car in the parking lot as I pulled in next to him. I wondered if the others were coming. I'd gotten a text from Edward saying that he wasn't far, so I needed them to be at the parking lot before Edward got there.

Jacob stepped out of his car, and I cut off my engine and stepped out. I adjusted my beanie cap and went toward his car.

Jacob lifted his chin, "What's up, Beau?"

I mirrored his gesture, "Hey, dude, where's everyone?"

He picked at the small strands of hair on his chin as he leaned against the back of his car, "They said no."

I grimaced, "Why not?"

Jacob shook his head, "Look the only reason I'm here is to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Just as the question came out I noticed Jacob looking expectantly over my shoulder, I turned and noticed Edward's Volvo pull into the parking lot.

I dug into my coat pocket and wrapped my fingers around the plastic bottle of garlic water. His car parked beside mine, and I still could only see the silhouette of him.

He stepped out of the car and I noticed how tall he was. I stood next to Jacob crossing my arms like Jake, we looked like two pillars, or club bouncers.

Edward stood in front of us his feet apart as if bracing himself for battle. His lips curved into a smirk.

"Afternoon, Beaufort." He smiled.

"It's Beau."

He chuckled revealing his pearly white teeth and the sharp canines on the edge of his mouth. "Something on your mind?" His dark eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," I said as pulled the bottle from my pocket.

"Beau, what is that?" Jacob said with his teeth gritted.

"Garlic water."

Jacob's mouth thinned, "Garlic water?"

Edward chuckled and his head tilted back, "Garlic water?"

Anger fueled my veins and I opened it and doused him with it. I blinked and no longer stood in front of us.

"Where did he go, I asked outloud?"

"That was stupid." Jacob said.

"That was very stupid." A voice behind me said.

I jumped noticing Edward. I backed away as he snatched the bottle out of my hand and took a long swig of it, sloshing it around his mouth and spit it out on the pavement. He winced, "Not an acquired taste for me, but it will hardly kill me?" He smirked, "What else you got? Crosses? Stakes?" He shook his head.

I swallowed a thick lump as he moved toward me. "So how do I kill you?' I blurted.

He laughed harder, "You want to kill me? I wonder what Edythe will think about that."

I looked over at Jacob who just stood calmly. He hadn't moved. Some friend he was.

"I want you to stay away from my little sister."I stumbled over my foot, and Edward grabbed the front of my coat.

"You just don't get it do you?" He growled.

"Cullen," Jacob warned, "Enough."

With a sharp push, Edward released me. His nostrils flared so mine did as well. Now I was more sure that I didn't want him with Bella.

"I'm not afraid of you."

His eyes widened his irises were darker than I remembered, "You should be Beaufort Swan."

"That's enough Cullen." Jacob came in between us.

He raised his hands and surrender.

Edythe's car pulled into the parking lot swerving behind the other cars. Edythe stormed out and stalked toward us. I Thought she was coming to hug me but she stood with a harsh glare.

"What are you doing?" She looked at Edward and back at me with her hands placed on her hips, "Beau?"

"Um..." The words caught in the back of my throat, I almost wasn't sure if it was the fact that she could rip me apart, or the fact she was an incredibly sexy angry vampire. Something about how the cold air brushed the loose dark red curls from her beautiful pale face.

"I tried to warn you." I heard Alice's fluttery voice say. I looked up and noticed her coming out of Edythe's car.

"We need to talk." Edythe said.

I blinked, then suddenly I couldn't breath , and a we were surrounded by evergreens, and bare trees. I gasped for air. Edythe wrapped her arms around me to steady me a moment and stood in front of me.

She pushed the plastic bottle toward me. There was only a swallow left and little pieces of garlic still floated around the bottom. "What is this?"

I winced, "Garlic water."

Her nostrils flared, and I felt my heart stutter in my chest and then my stomach fluttered, "So you tried to kill my brother."

I grit my teeth again, wincing, "Threaten him."

She pushed her lips together, "Threaten him. I'm sure if your 'hollywood'-lore theory had worked out Edward would have been..."

My head fell. I would have hurt Edward and in turn hurt her. My heart flinched as something else occurred to me. Why she brought me to the middle of the woods. She wanted to break up with me. That hurt...a lot. I looked up into her grimace as a knot caught in my throat. "Edythe, I didn't mean."

"What are you so threatened by?" She growled.

"Bella." I blurted, "I just wanted to protect her."

"Beaufort, if Bella needed protection I would do everything in my power to do that," She chided, "I protect what you love, because I love you Beau. Even if the threat was my own family. You have to know that." The look in her eyes ripped me open more. I saw her pain, and her disappointment in me.

"I sorry, Edie." I whispered, "I didn't think."

"No, you didn't think." She hissed, "Especially if your only defense was garlic water. What is it about us that threatens you so much."

"It's not you or your family." I walked toward her, "It's just your brother."

Her eyes narrowed.

"He's a guy. He may be a vampire but he has guy thoughts," I blurted, "And Bella was telling Jules that she liked a guy that was older than her."

Her eyes widened, "Wait...what?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, but my sister isn't ready for dates and guys and...all of that. She's only fourteen."

"That's what this is about?" She placed her hands on my shoulders. Suddenly she was giggling and covering her mouth like a girl, "This is about a crush?" She wrapped her arms around me, "I thought that you were threatened that he was a vampire."

"That doesn't help matters," I fought against a smile. I liked seeing Edythe smile but I was still confused, "Edythe, if he was any guy I would not feel good about it."

"So it's a protecting your sister's virtue thing?" She sighed.

I laughed, "Well, yeah."

"Beau your sister's virtue is fine." She blurted, "Like I said, Edward is as old fashioned as they come."

I blew out a breath. I was happy that Edythe was no longer mad at me but I still didn't want Edward and Bella. Even more if she had a crush on him.

Edythe rested her head on mine, "Beaufort Swan, one day you are going to have to let your sister live her life." She giggled, "And that's the exact thing I say to my brother at least a million times a day." She shook her head against mine, "You two are incorrigible xx." She murmured.

I drew my lips to hers, letting her ease the rest of the way. Her lips pressed to mine and I felt electricity shoot into my body as if I was Frankenstein's monster coming to life. She made me feel alive in more ways than one, and I never wanted to lose her.

I had to trust Edythe, and accept what was. I still couldn't stop the feeling that I still needed to keep an eye on Bella and Edward.

Bella trailed behind me in her car, and Charlie was home, Jules was helping Bella cook dinner. Charlie invited Edythe to stay for dinner, but Edythe made up some excuse about family coming from out of town. I wasn't sure if it was true. I didn't think so. I was sure if Edythe had any family coming in from out of town she would have introduced me, but then again if they were vampires and not "vegetarian" vampires maybe she wouldn't.

She invited Bella and me to play baseball the next day with her family. Before she got in her car she told me rain was in the forecast and it was the best day to play. That made no sense, but if it was an excuse to be with her, I would take it, and since Bella was invited, I could keep an eye on her and Edward. It was a win-win.

 **Author's Note:** Hi Everyone. I'm back! I'm sorry for the hiatus, and the hasty chapter, a lot has been going on and I'm just trying to keep up. I am enjoying writing this story. Thank you so much for the support and I hope to update soon. Merry Christmas!


	20. Chapter 18

I don't think it set in on how important today was with Bella's third outfit change. Bella was never a girly girl, and it wasn't like she was coming down the stairs in little frilly dresses. She mostly wore jeans, but she must have worn almost every graphic top she'd owned. While normal girls her age were trying to decide whether to wear the One Direction top or Justin Bieber, my baby sister was deciding from a pink Jane Austin sweatshirt, that read 'You have bewitched me, body and soul' and a dark blue t-shirt with a raven on it that read 'Nevermore'. It was clear she was trying to impress Edward, and for one didn't like it.

"Bella, wear anything." I sighed as I sat on the couch, "It's just baseball."

She fluttered down the stairs, she actually smiled. It was the first one I had seen from her in months, "What do you think?"

I studied the white shirt, that read I, a big red heart, Mr. Darcy, "That's perfect. Who's Mr. Darcy?"

She rolled her eyes shaking her head at me still with a smile plastered across her face, "Pride and Prejudice, Beau. Don't you ever read the classics."

"Classic Spider-Man." I chortled, "What is it you see in this Edward guy, anyway?" Bella was putting on a thin jacket with a hood.

Her lip twitched upward as if she was trying to keep it from curving upward, "I don't know. I feel like he gets me. It's like he's in my head or something."

As she made her way toward the door something clicked. It made me realize once again there was something more I didn't like about Edward. What if he was in her head? What if he was up to something? What if it wasn't about her, what if this all was about me? It didn't matter what it was, I didn't like it more.

Edythe text me the meeting place of the baseball diamond in the middle of the woods. The clouds loomed above, which was usual for Forks but the dark blooms of gray made them look angry, and the thunder even rumbled I'm the distance, I wondered if they would still play. I knew vampires didn't like the sun but did they like being wet.

I looked down at Bella noting the reflection of her wide expectant eyes on the window. They had to know the cold rain would make humans sick. I text Edythe again as I got closer.

 _Are you guys still coming it looks like it's going to be a rain out?_

After a moment another text came through my phone.

You will be fine. We have a little while. It will be fun, I promise. We're waiting. Parents can't wait to officially meet Bella.

I blew a breath from my nostrils as an uneasy feeling rolled in the bottom of my stomach. I wanted to trust Edythe's assurances but this nagging feeling wouldn't leave me alone. I pushed it away and just tried to think about spending time with my beautiful amazing girlfriend and her family which was always a good thing.

I noticed their cars before I saw the field and parked right next to Emmett's Jeep and as soon as I parked the passenger door flew open and Bella ran out. I blew out a breath as I'd stepped out of the truck.

As soon as I turned to the field, I suddenly had an appreciation for a part of the game I'd never had before, not that I'd appreciated any sport ever, other than another opportunity to get hit, stumble or make a complete fool out of myself, but as I watched Edythe sander toward me, in her white black striped baseball uniform that hugged her magnificent figure, my heart thundered in my chest as my gut flipped harshly. Her plump pink lips curved into a warm smile barely flashing her white teeth, her light hazel eyes glittered as she approached.

"Hey, handsome." She purred as she placed a baseball cap on my forehead, that I hadn't even realized was in her hands. She slid her hands around my neck. Sliding my arms around her small waist, I pulled her into me taking in the soft florally scent of her looping my fingers in her curly reddish-brown hair.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous," I growled bringing my lips to hers, and then not hesitating to capture them with mine. She moaned in agreement, making me pull her tighter.

"Beaufort." She squealed turning her head, allowing me access to her soft and creamy neck.

A loud cough rattled my ears and somehow, I knew who it came from. I tilted my nose into her neck savoring the scent of her, and realizing where I was, and the eyes that gazed upon us. Adjusting a hand around Edythe's side as we turned to address her family.

"Nice to see you again Beaufort." Carlisle approached us, but I still noticed the unmistakable grimace on Edward's face. Bella was standing next to him, the Rosalie, with an almost identical one. I just forced a smile. Carlisle smiled, but it wasn't a big one, and there was almost a fatherly disapproval in his eye that made me drop my hand.

"Sorry." I brushed a hand against my nose.

"It's alright." He gave another still smile, "Nice to see you two getting along." He looked at Edythe, "Nice to see, Edythe happy. "

I almost wanted to add that I liked making Edythe happy, but my eyes crossed again at Edward. His glare boring through me.

"Let's play some ball." Howled Emmett, and as if on cue, a rumble of thunder crackled through the air sending. I tried to cover the shudder I felt as I looked up at the ominous sky.

"It's alright," Esme assured, "This is what makes it fun."

I looked at Edythe, "It covers the sounds."

I felt my brow quirk.

"You'll see," She smiled as she jogged toward the field.

Someone cried out that it was boys against girls, and of course, we were all evenly matched, with Bella playing too. Emmett was the first up to bat, as Rosalie pitched for the girl's team, Edythe was on first, Alice, second, Esme was on third, and Bella was the catcher. That I was nervous about. Barbie was throwing balls directly at Bella. I said nothing, what could I say to a family of vampires? Carlisle kept assuring me that she would be okay, and they would never let anything happen to her. I had to trust that. Edythe told me the same, and I knew I needed to trust her word more than anything.

She smiled and blew me a kiss from first base.

"You ready baby?" Rosalie called out.

Emmett tipped his bat at the sky right where lighting flickered in the clouds, "Don't go easy on me, babe."

She shot him a devious smirk as she stood with the ball and her mitt behind her back alternating we weight to each leg. As she bent down, Emmett tossed the bat over his shoulder.

A dark smirk teased Rosalie's lips as she launched the baseball. There was a loud crack coupled with the heavy rumble of thunder that rattled the ground under me. I rubbed the hair on my arms that stood up straight as I watched the ball cut through the air, almost too quickly, I felt like if I would have blinked I would have lost it. It seemed as if it would be a home run, but I noticed the blurs flying toward the far end of the field. I didn't see who it was until I saw Edythe fall into Alice in midair and the two toppled to the ground clumsily.

Alice giggled, and then Edythe busted into a fit of laughter. She started looking around, "Where's the ball?" She laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too, it was almost endearing seeing Edythe uncoordinated like me. It was a strange turn on too.

"Aww! Come on ladies, you're making this too easy." Emmett said. He sprinted through first base and jogged to second base and jogged to third.

Suddenly, Rosalie flashed behind Edythe and Alice holding the ball in her mitt, "I guess I'm playing by myself ladies."

"Over here." Called out Esme, from third base as Emmett made his way around. Emmett began running faster as the ball darted toward Esme. Emmett flew past third base before the ball made it but slowed between third and home.

"Bella," Esme cried out tossing the ball in the air. Emmett went into a slide and Carlisle cried out "Safe." I'd noticed Bella with her hands over her head shielding herself from the ball next to her foot.

Her arms fell, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't."

"It's fine, Bella." Esme sighed, "You'll catch the next one."

Bella nodded nervously. Bella hated sports more than I did, and yet here we were trying to impress a bunch of supernatural beings. We both were probably making fools of ourselves.

I looked over at Edythe, here big concerned eyes went to Bella, "You want to trade?"

Bella shook her head, her bulky catcher's mask shaking slower than her head, "I- I'm fine."

"There's always Scrabble." Rosalie teased sugar sweetly.

"I'm fine," Bella said meekly.

"You're up Beau." I heard Carlisle say.

I could hear the throbbing of my heart in my ears. Now I was really about to make a fool out of myself. Edward slipped the helmet on over my head and Emmett handed me the bat with a grim look as if I was going to my execution.

I swelled a thick lump in my throat as I adjusted my shaky legs next to home plate.

"Go easy on him, babe. Seriously."

She glared at me like a lioness stalking her prey. She didn't hesitate as she pitched. I didn't even remember closing my eyes, I just noticed Bella topple back. Edward was quickly at her side.

"Watch it!" I growled at Rosalie her eyes big as she shrugged playing innocent and then looked back at Bella who Edward was aiding to her feet, "You okay."

Bella nodded.

"Seriously, why don't you play Scrabble of something. Baseball is a man's and woman's game. Not a little boy and his baby sister." She pouted.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned.

"I'm just trash talking." She smiled, as her dark eyes thinned.

I lifted the bat but my attention was drawn to Alice's wide eyes that seemed to be looking off into nothingness.

"Bring it in," Edward called out.

In a quick moment, everyone surrounded us. Bella stood next to me as everyone else took stances like a predator ready to pounce.

"Don't speak," Edward whispered.

"What's going on?" Bella whispered to me.

I was going to tell her that I didn't know, but I was shushed by Alice.

"Good afternoon, old friends." Carlisle began to talk. I looked between everyone to make out who they were talking to.

"I just heard you all out here playing baseball, though my friends and I could get in for old time sake." The voice was familiar.

"You lost that luxury, James. Take you new girlfriend and go," growled Edward.

"Come on Edward, we were like brothers. We were almost brother's in law."

I heard Edythe huff.

"Hello, Edythe. You look well. It's nice to see you recovering from our nasty break up."

"You as well."

"You have no business here." Rosalie snapped.

I notice James face scrunch, "Fine, I didn't want to play your stupid game anyway." He inhaled deeply closing his eyes and as he opened them his dark red eyes landed on me. He smiled baring his sharp teeth, "I love take out." He looked beside me, "And a medium fry." He barged toward us, "It's true you really can have it your way."

"Go away, James," Edythe said.

"Or what?" He looked at her and back to me, "This little twerp is a shish-kabob. You could do better Edythe."

"I know what you're thinking." She said, "And I won't let you hurt him."

He tapped the side of his head with two fingers, "You think I forgot?" he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me, "You have no idea how frustrating it in when you're girlfriend is in your head." He chuckled, "Well, maybe you do."

My eyes narrowed.

He cocked his head curiously as if surprised, or confused.

"Leave James, take your friends with you." Esme said, "There is no fight here. This is our home."

The dark guy's eyes grew big, in a more sympathetic way. It was almost as if the word 'home' gave him a heart. "Come on James. It's time to go."

James smiled dropping his arm over his red-headed girlfriend's shoulder, "Fine. I can take a hint."

"Later Norman Bates," I grumbled under my breath.

"Heard that vermin." He called before they disappeared into the forest.

"We need to get them out of here," Edward spoke.

"What?" Edythe started nudging me near my truck, "What's going on."

"What are we supposed to do?" Asked Alice.

"They can't stay," Edward said.

"Calm down." Carlisle cut in.

"He wants them both. Beau, because of Edythe and just a general hatred and Bella," He eyed Bella who was under my arm, "Bella, he just want to make Beau suffer." His nostrils flared.

I looked at Edythe for an answer. She shook her head, "We won't give him that chance. We're going to get them out of here." She tugged me toward the truck, "We have to leave Forks."

"What?" I said as she shoved me into Bonnie. I noticed Bella and Edward slid in the other door, and Edythe slid in front of the driver's seat. She'd already had my jacket, had yanked the keys out, and started the car.

"Edythe, tell me what's going on?" I demanded.

She shook her head, "I don't understand." She breathed.

"What's to understand." Edward growled, "He should have told us." He looked at me, "You should have told us he came to see you, Beau."

I thought back to when James came to the shop, "What does that have to do with anything? He told me to stay away from Edythe, I didn't listen. No regrets there."

"You could have said something, Beau," Edythe said breathlessly.

"You think he's responsible for the missing hikers" Edythe looked at Edward briefly and went back to the road.

"Give her a medal."

"Hey. Will you knock it off?" She fussed.

"He was your boyfriend, Edythe. I told you he was bad for but did you listen to me," He shook his head, "And now look what's happened."

"Excuse me? Did I say anything when you had that flapper thing? I said nothing when you decided to play the cabana boy to that old Hogwarts hag."

"Really? A Harry Potter reference at a time like this? Way to go Edythe."

"Shut up!" I yelled, "Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Edythe's boyfriend is a hunter."

"Hunter? Like Sam and Dean Winchester?"

Edward's eyes narrowed, "Are you an idiot? Seriously?"

"Edward!"

" No. A hunter, hunter, he tracks and hunts, it's a game. He's obsessed with it and, he's found the perfect prey."

I looked at him.

"You and Bella." His head fell, "You guys have to get out of Forks."

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked.

I looked at her, "He could hurt him to get to us. To me." I sighed, "We have to leave, now."

The decision was made. Somehow this was my mess and I needed to protect Bella at all costs.


	21. Chapter 19

By the time I'd pulled into the driveway, Edythe and Edward left to set the plan we'd discussed in motion. I still wasn't comfortable with it, but it was a plan none the less, and I couldn't come up with anything better. I'd heard Bella heave in an unsettling breath as I looked up and noticed both Jules' white rabbit, and Billy's brand new black truck sitting in the driveway, with Charlie's squad car in front. As I swallowed it felt as if I rock was lodged into my throat.

"Remember Beau," we have to be heartless. She looked up at me her brown eyes big like saucers, "Or he won't let us go. He can't think anything is wrong."

I nodded, and slightly smiled, proud to see my soft spoken sister with authority in her voice, "Yeah." I agreed.

Charlie came out of the house, still in his brown police uniform. I took a deep breath before I opened the door to the truck, and not soon after I heard the crash of the passenger door closing.

"Glad you guys are home. Wash up, and get ready for dinner."

I heaved in a heavy breath, "No. Charlie." Just as I said it my chest tightened and I suddenly felt condensation on my hands, I didn't even need to look into Charlie's narrowed eyes.

"That wasn't an option, Beaufort. Billy, Jules, and Jacob are here, we're going to have a nice family dinner with our friends, end of story." He cocked his head, "And what's this "Charlie" business. The word is 'Dad'."

I swallowed.

"What the hell as gotten into you?"

I looked back at Bella who had her back straight like a pillar, like she was standing up to Charlie with me.

"Bella, get washed up for dinner." Her eyes got big as they looked at me full of betrayal. I looked back at Charlie, "I'm leaving." I pushed past him.

"I'm leaving too." I heard Bella say as we came into the house.

"What's gotten into you?" Charlie said.

I turned around and addressed Charlie, "What's gotten into me?" I huffed, "You want to know what's gotten into me, since when do you care?"

His blue eyes got big, "I care Beau. You're my son. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Dinner's ready." I heard Jules' voice announce, her warm fruity scent wafted through the air making my stomach flip.

I took another heavy breath.

"Beau, what's wrong?" I heard Jules ask. I couldn't even look at her, I could barely look at Charlie.

"You." I jabbed a finger at Charlie, "You're my problem." I stomped up the stairs.

"Beau, what gives? Let's talk about this. What happen. You go out with your girlfriend, and her family, with Bells. I thought everything was good."

"It's not good. It sucks."

"Beau talk to me."

"She broke up with me Dad." I finally snapped, "Yeah, we start talking about our future, and what we want."

"It's a little too soon to be talking about that don't you think?"

"I told her I wanted a family. A house in Forks. Do you know what she said?"

With wide eyes Charlie shook his head.

"She said she couldn't be with someone so small minded. She didn't want someone that was going to trap her." I shook my head, "Imagine that , huh?" My eyes burned seeing the pain on my father's face. I knew how to push my father's buttons, and this one I was treading near was a deep one, and it was killing me to press it, but it was the only way, "I refuse to be you Charlie. I refuse to lose the girl of my dreams because I'm too small minded."

"Beau, you're not making sense." His voice shook.

I took a breath, "We had a good run, but I called Mom. I may have lost Edythe, but I refuse to lose my dignity." I walked away, "Bye Charlie."

"Me too," I heard Bella say behind me, "If Beau can leave, I'm leaving too. I hate it here."

I barged into my room, I'd talk to Bella later, I wanted, no, needed her to stay here with Charlie.

"Beau," I was in the middle of shoving the contents of my shirt drawer into my opened briefcase on my bed, "What's going on?" I felt a dainty hand clutch my shoulder and I jerked back to see Jules' dark hazel eyes staring back at me.

"I have to go."

Her head cocked and I could see the sadness in her eyes, "What are you talking about Beau. I thought you were getting used to Forks. What's really going on Beau? You don't have to lie to me."

I knew Jules knew me. She knew something wasn't right, My head fell, "I can't tell you." I looked back at her, "I'm sorry, Jules."

"Beau," Her eyes glittered with tears, "I know you don't like it here, trust me, I know how you feel, but you're really the only person here that gets me."

I felt my lips curve into a hint of a smile as warmth took over my chest, "Jules, I'm sorry. I need to convince Bella to stay with Charlie, or get away, before Bella has a chance to. She can't leave, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care," I turned and saw Bella coming in my room with her purple rolling luggage bag, "I'm going with you." She was like a toddler, it would almost be cute if it wasn't life or death.

"You have to stay with Charlie."

"She's coming."

The voice alone made me cringe. I turned around and noticed Edward's dark eyes glaring at me, "We all agreed."

"It's not necessary," I countered, "This is my fault. I'll deal with it."

"This is for her safety."

"Who are you?" Jules hissed out.

I noticed Jules and then Edward. I sure how crazy it would look to her, "Jules this is—"

"A Cullen." She finished.

"This doesn't concern you, " Edward said.

"If it concerns Beau and Bella, it concerns me."

His eyes narrowed, "I'll bet it does," His lips slowly curved into an evil smile.

Something unsettling hit me and I took Jules by the arm leading her out the room. I pulled her into me taking in her warm scent, knowing it could have very well be the last time, I saw someone that had always been my best friend. I wanted to say goodbye to both.

"I have to go," I whispered into her hair, "I can't explain it but, you have to protect Charlie. I've read about your ancestors. They protect people, from bad things, from cold ones."

She pulled back.

I nodded in confirmation, "I know you know what I mean," I said still whispering, "look after Charlie."

I watched a tear fall down her face as I heard Bella coming behind me, "Edward says we have to go, Beau."

I pulled Jules in my arms, once more, "I'll never forget you."

I pulled away, finished packing and went to the door. I took one last look at Charlie as he sat on the couch, probably reliving the night my mother left him, I just kept moving, I needed to leave as quick as possible.

"Beau," I noticed Billy wheel up as I was pulling out. I hated it leave him in the driveway but I had wasted too much time already.

"Have to go," I said, "Take care of Charlie." I called before I went onto the main road. I let out a long relieving breath, but I knew it was only the beginning.

I loud thump of weight in my truck caused my heart to drop from my chest, until I dared to look up into my rear-view mirror and noticed Edward.

Edward opened Bella's door and slid in. "Pull over here."

"No."

"Beau, now isn't the time."

"Why?" Just as I said it, I noticed the a dark Mercedes pull up behind us.

"That's Alice and Jasper, they'll take Bella someplace safe."

Bella looked up at Edward, "I'm staying with Beau."

"It will be safer if you two split up." His voice was low and loving. It made my skin crawl, "You trust me right?"

Bella nodded.

I pulled over.

Bella gave me a hug and followed Edward out of the truck as Edward took her luggage. A split second later I noticed Rosalie and Emmett appear from the wooded area. I suddenly wondered where Edythe was. I hoped she was okay. My chest ached. I noticed the familiar jackets. The Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie chatted for a moment until Edward got back into the car.

"Drive." He said.

I didn't hesitate. I cranked my engine and moved. "What's going on?"

"Rose and Emmett, are trying to throw him off your scent," He said, "Jasper and Alice are taking Bella south, while we go east."

"What about Edythe?"

"She's going to hold him off."

"What?"

"Carlyle and Esme are going to help, but she wanted to head him off."

"Is she going to be okay?"

He chuckled, "You don't know my sister very well, Beau. It's James you should be worried about." He looked at me, "Bella's safe, and as are you."

"She trusts you?"

He looked at me, his eyes glaring but sincere, "She's my friend."

"Since when?" I looked, "How long have you known Bella?"

His jaw tightened. He sighed, "Look, I might as well be honest about this." His lips pushed together, "I followed Edythe." He paused still looking out of the window, "She'd been acting strange, she left for a week. She was scaring me. My little sister told me everything, and suddenly she didn't, even reading her mind was difficult. She'd never blocked me out before, I never thought she could." The leather of the his seat squeaked as he adjusted, "I followed her to your window."

I looked back at him for a long moment and then back to the road, I guess after while I'd learn to block her out too, so she didn't hear me. She just looked in the window, then she started to go inside, "Warned her about that. Getting close. Something was drawing her in. I needed to keep her safe. After James, she just wasn't the same, and this," He shook his head, "I needed to protect my sister, you understand that."

Yeah, I do."I said hoarsely.

"One night, I was going to confront her, but then I heard something." His face scrunched, "It sounded like crying." He ran his fingers through his gelled hair, "I wasn't going to do anything, then I heard screaming, and I went in, to see if she was okay. She was asleep. She was dreaming."

I didn't know if I believed him, If Bella was screaming in her sleep, I would have known, if she was having nightmares.

"Long story short. I just watched over her." He smiled, "It was strange but she was calmer after I was there. It was as if she knew. At one point, she was talking and I realized she wasn't sleeping. She'd seen me. She wasn't scared." He let out an unstable breath, "We talked, that's all we did, Beau." He looked at me, "She's easy to talk to, you don't know long it's been that I've talked to someone who understands. It's like what your friend thinks about you."

"Friend?"

"Jules."

The mention of her name fueled my veins.

"It's not my business, what she is to you, but I hope where my sister's concern your intentions are honorable, I'm just going to give you the benefit of the doubt in that respect as I hope you do for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"All I'm saying, is that Bella is very precious to me. A friend, you know everything there is to know, and if there becomes more to tell, I will tell you, and this is in hopes you offer me the same respect."

"So you sneak into my little sister's room, to watch her while she sleeps, and you are telling me to be okay with that."

"She's lonely Beau. She needs a friend. Someone who understands. She's special. Something you should have noticed." He let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm not justifying anything."

"Then you'll stop sneaking in her room."

"Why do you think I offered the lessons, " His lip twitched, "I want to be her friend. That's it."

"Okay." I surrendered, "Just promise me, that if you're even considering taking it beyond friendship, you'll wait until she's at least seventeen."

"Fair enough."

I was fair. If things went south after this, at least Edward would look after her, and if they didn't we had an understanding. Bella was different, like psychic different and it would make sense that a mind-reading vampire could relate. Maybe she would relate better to Alice, but I needed to have trust, at least for Edythe. Edward could very well be my brother in law on day. Who knew?


	22. Chapter 20

I just kept driving, we'd cleared out of Forks miles ago, and I couldn't help but feel a hard rock in the pit of my stomach. This didn't feel right. I should have been with Bella, or Edythe. I was running. This was cowardice. I blew a breath against the dank air of the truck.

I stole a glance over in the passenger seat when I'd noticed Edward. His finger rested against his head as this veins appeared. He looked stressed, and like he was meditating. I remembered his abilities and something clicked. He was in contact with someone, Alice maybe, or Edythe. My chest tighted.

His eyes popped open, wide and glaring off into the distance. "I need to go."

"What is it Edythe?"

He shook his head, "No," grunted, "No, Edie, no."

"What is it?" My heart couldn't take it. I felt helpless, while the woman I loved, was…I didn't know what was going on but I knew she needed me—or something. She needed help. My foot slammed on the break.

"What are you doing?"

I whirred the truck around. Thankfully we were on a deserted road. I slammed my foot on the gas heading back toward Forks. Come death, Edythe wasn't going to be harmed over my stupidity.

"I'm going to help her, whether you like it or not." I charged, "So tell me what's going on. Is James hurting her?" My blood fueled thinking of James harming Edythe.

He shook his head, "She made me promise to protect you."

"I don't care," I growled, "Edythe is my life now. I love her."

A quiet moment past, and I couldn't read minds but I thought we'd reached an understanding.

"We'll figure it out," he said, "It's not James."

I looked back at him.

"It's Victoria." He shook his head, "I can't find James."

A swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Is Bella safe?"

He nodded, "But Victoria, is after Edythe. She jealous." He breathed, "Thinks that James hasn't gotten over her, and this is all for Edythe." He looked down, "She wants to kill Edythe."

"Is she okay?"

He nodded, "Edythe fought her off, but she's hurt bad."

"He have to get out to her." I said, "Do you know where she is?"

"Vaguely. I don't recognize the surroundings, it's all woods though."

"I could be anywhere."

"I have an idea of the range." He said, "I might be able to get out to her."

"Where? I want to help. I need to help."

"Meet me at the Sheriff's station. It should be somewhere around there."

"Okay."

With a nod the wind fluttered up and he was gone.I was alone in the truck. My heart beat heavy in my chest. I couldn't think about losing Edythe. I had to do something. I actually hoped Edward could, before I had a chance to, it didn't matter as long as she was safe.

I finally pulled into the empty precinct the sky was turning dark, and I knew Charlie was at home for the night. Either that or on the phone with my mother trying to figure out what was going on with Bella and me. He'd probably figure out Mom didn't have anything to do with this, and we hadn't called her. I was just hoping that didn't mean he would come looking for us. I'd been silencing his calls, and they'd stopped after while. I hoped he'd gotten the point, I was supposed to be angry at him. I thought back to the terrible things I'd said to him, about being like him. I'd remembered the look in his eyes. They'd burned into my memory. He'd always told me how much he'd wanted a son, and how much I meant to him. He'd loved Bella and I the same, but I knew, that it was one thing for Charlie to be a failure as a husband but it was that much worse to feel like a failure as a father. I think it was because him and his father didn't really get along. He'd never really come to terms with it before my grandpa died.

I reached for the cold metal handle of the door and yanked, but the door didn't budge. I blew out a breath that created a small cloud. My eyes trailed down to the wide black mat beneath my feet. I'd glanced around, I was surrounded by trees. I stepped back off of the rug and pulled it back, hoping for a key. With vicious vampires on the loose, I wanted to take my chances in a small building than out in the open.

As luck had it, a brass key sat under the rug. Took it and unlocked the door, and locked it again from the inside. I peeked again out of the glass window of the door and walked toward my dad's office. I eased slowly around the small office, looking around carefully. It could have easily been a trap, and James could have just as easily tracked me here. That could have been why Victoria attacked Edythe. I glanced around when my eyes set on a tall wood cabinet. I knew that was where my dad kept his rifles. I walked over to the chair behind his desk, praying to the high heavens that Charlie left a key somewhere in it. I searched the drawers with no luck, even the file cabinets on the other walls of the office. I tried pushing in the doors to see if they would release, hoping maybe he might have absent-mindedly left them open. No such luck.

I sat back on my father's tattered leather chair, and thought. If he did have a key it wouldn't have been easy to see. My hand searched under the desk, until I slid underneath letting my hand guide me. I'd pushed back one of the draws and noticed a black box attached to the back of of it. I slowly pushed it open and noticed a ring of keys and attached was a picture of me, Jake, and him. Jake and I couldn't have been older than about six. I'd remembered the fishing trip, Jake and Jules' dad was there. That was before their car accident. I remembered, the beam in Charlie's eyes when I'd caught my first fish. My only fish. Jake caught at least eight. I shook it off.

I make my way back over to the wooden cabinet and opened it, to find a line of rifles, with ammunition lined up across the back. I'd been hunting with Charlie, Billy, and Jake before, but I'd never been given a gun. I was just trusted to hold ammo. I was sure it was because I was a klutz. That couldn't be me anymore. I thought to myself, now I had to be a sure shot. If the stories were correct, the rifle would slow them down unless I blew their heads clean off. Or was that werewolves?

I shook my head, I needed to stay focused. I took one the rifles cradling it in my hands.

"Hey."

I jerked around at the sound of the voice, the barrel of the rifle pointed at a familiar pale man leaning against the steel file cabinet next to Charlie's desk. I blew out a breath. "Ed, you scared me."

He calmly strolled in my direction, "Do you know how to shoot that thing?"

I tilted pulled the gun to me, "Yeah," I huffed, "Do you find Edythe?"

His eyes darkened and I felt my chest tighten, "She's fine," He said softly, "She's at the house healing. Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle are tracking Victoria. Hopefully she'll lead them to James, then you and Bella can go home."

I nodded as I swallowed in relief, "I'm going to go to Edythe."

"No." Edward blared his dark eyes widened.

"I need to see if she's okay." I puffed my chest.

"She's fine. She told me to tell you she's fine." He strolled to the window, "She wanted me to make sure you were safe, so I'm here on behalf of her. It's over, Beau."

My eyes narrowed incredulously, "Seriously? James is still out there, James and his other blood sucking musketeers."

"Laurent, is on our side. He's an old friend."

"But Victoria?" I breathed, "She almost killed Edythe, and she's still out there."

"You're being dramatic, Beau." He sighed, "My family will catch Victoria and James, and destroy them." He let out a light chuckle, "They aren't the first to come up against us, and they certainly won't be the last. It's a vampires life," His hands rested on the window pain as his head drooped, "Those that don't approve of our lifestyle, and those that want to use our talents. Alice, Edythe, and mine. But now, I need to get you to a safe place, to wait for word that they have been destroyed."

There was a light buzzing sound, and Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket, "That's Alice, that means they've got Victoria."

He walked out of the room talking on his phone. My phone began buzzing. I pulled it out, hoping it was someone confirming James was no longer a threat. My heart thudded as I noticed Edythe's name flash across my screen.

"Babe, are you okay?"

Heard a deep chuckle on the other end that set my blood to a boil, "Well, I'm fine sweetheart, thanks for asking."

"How'd you get Edythe's phone."

"I have my ways."

"Victoria."

"Well as I said, I'm doing amazing. I'm having the time of my life. Wish you were here and all of that. But," The pause in his voice lunged my heart in my throat, " I can't say the same for your dear baby sis."

I grit my teeth, "You're bluffing."

"Am I."

The next thing I heard dropped a heavy bolder in the pit of my voice. There was no mistaking Bella's voice.

"Beau? Beau! BEAUUUUUU!"

"I tracked her to your old home town. She wasn't hard to find. We are having so much fun at your old school. I hope you'll joins." He let out a hissing laugh, "But your other friends aren't invited. Come alone, or I kill her."

The phone went dead.

 **Sorry for the delay everyone and sorry again for the short chapter. Thank you so much for the support and doing my best not to leave you all hanging for too long, work has pulled me away from my story. I'm not sure the link, I will get it soon, but I am also working on a TAP by Wattpad story of So…This Is Life, my handle is The Barista. I hope if you can check it out. I'm not as far in it, but I am just hoping it brings it more to life. Hope to update you all sooner than later, thank you again.**


End file.
